


[死神][葛一] 我心上方天剛破曉 Dawn broke over my heart

by earplug3m



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 110,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earplug3m/pseuds/earplug3m
Summary: *架空‧廚師葛X平民護*全程十萬字已完文
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, all一, 葛一
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1.

諸事不順的最近，今天不知算不算份外倒霉。  
一護摸著饑腸轆轆的肚子在一間食店前停了下來，看店面外表是一般和式家庭料理屋那種木造裝潢。  
腹間再度滑稽的咕咕叫；果然…要先醫肚吧，遊子會等我回去吃飯，可是現在這種情況………一護打量一下自己沒處完好全都是傷的身體…  
看樣子還是得等下先去哪裡包紮。…可是水色不喜歡待在家，這時間去他家也會沒人；啓吾又囉唆叭哩的肯定煩個沒完……石田的老爸可是大醫生耶…啊他們不住在一起。

想不出個所然，一護準備踏進店裡，結果一個高大的藍髮男人忽然走出來直接就想要把菜單立板搬回店內。  
「呃……要關了嗎…」  
男人穿一雙室外拖鞋，抬起頭看了一護一眼，外國人的臉而且木無表情，眼裡還有股兇氣。「關了。」他簡短回答，一點待客的意思也沒有。  
一護噎住；現在時間差不多傍晚六點，正是晚市開始時份，難道是只做下午時段的店嗎？

男人也完全沒想多作解釋，繼續自顧自收拾店面。本來人家說不做生意了一護也該就這樣作罷，平日他也不會多問，但不知為何這一刻他有點不甘心，看了看店門旁的營業時間牌子，中午時段是十二點到兩點半，晚市六點開始到十點。他開口﹕「……你們明明寫六點到十點的，現在六點都還沒到耶…晚市不應該是差不多開始了嗎。」  
男人停下了收拾的動作，腰板隨意一伸站直了看向一護，架勢可不得了估計一般來撩事的小混混連打都不用打已經先跑為快，「今天有人來修水電，提早關門。」  
「…………………哦。那……打擾了。」見對方的回話雖然仍很簡短但也解釋得夠清楚了，一護終於縮回了踏在店門外小台階上的一隻腳。唉……倒霉。

不再多語他轉身離開，肚皮此時又再咕咕出聲，一護按住肚子繼續走，突然後方的男人叫住了他，「喂你，是不是吃飯。」  
一護回身疑惑的看向對方，男人已經走回店裡只撂下一句﹕「進來吧。」

一護跟隨男人走進店內，看樣子真的是打烊的前奏，燈都已經滅了，男人重新開了燈，「坐吧，水自己倒。」  
店內格局是左邊有幾組簡單的木桌椅座，右邊是微微呈孤形的吧檯，裡側像是廚房，能看到裡頭有大冰箱和電器等東西，食物應該便都是從那裡出品。吧檯的外圍也是客座設計，能稍為多坐進幾個人。所有的座位裡都擺放了水壺、杯子和餐具盒。目至幾組桌椅的後方暗暗地有一條樓梯通往上層，比較特別的是樓梯下還放了一塊地毯，貼牆邊一個小鞋櫃裡邊有幾雙鞋，地毯上則還有另一雙室外拖鞋…………對了剛才好像瞄到這店是二層建築，這樣的話便是樓下客座、樓上住人了？那麼這裡除了男人外………………

男人走進吧檯裡側後從掛鉤上抓下一條圍裙俐落地套過頭、綁結，又開了水龍頭洗手；原來真的是店員啊……一護默默想，拉開了其中一張吧檯椅坐了進去。對方洗完手後他又看到了男人把冰箱門打開，說﹕「只有豬肉片了，隨便給你弄碗飯可以了吧？」  
「嗯…」一護頓了下﹕「………不是要修水電，會妨礙你嗎？」  
「工人七點才來。」

接下來是包裝紙被拆開的聲音；吧檯基本上擋住了一護半個視野，他無法準確得知男人正在做什麼工夫，但他大概猜到應該是用保鮮膜包起來的豬肉片，因為在家裡遊子就經常這樣把醃好的肉給包起來。  
男人的動作應該很迅速俐落；預備材料、開灶、下鍋、煮好、盛飯、倒進醬汁，沒幾分鐘一碗熱騰騰的豬肉片丼就給單手遞了出來。

「謝謝……」一護也沒想到這麼快就能開動，他舉高手從吧權上方自行接過飯碗，男人白飯給他盛了滿滿一碗，飯上鋪了豬肉片和切條的洋蔥，還灑了白芝麻，普通不花巧，看上去便是一般日式快餐店常見的丼飯，然而不知是太餓還是怎樣，熱度到達手上，感覺飯都還沒吃進去那種來自飯溫的暖熱便已經都要傳到胃裡面去了，香味朝上散溢往一護的鼻尖，他幾乎覺得口水都想要流下來。

趁熱吃，一護也不客氣，從檯上的盒裡拿了筷子便馬上開吃，沒兩分鐘在他狼吞虎嚥下碗裡的飯已沒了大半，期間吧檯後窸窸窣窣的一護本沒留神，胃口差不多滿足了這才留意到藍髮男人似乎是拿白麵包簡單地夾了火腿片，正放進嘴裡。  
「……………」一護瞧瞧碗裡的飯粒，再看看男人，忽然想起剛才盛飯時聽聲音，對方像是早已把飯煲鍋底都刮了個乾淨，他原是並沒多想…飯來了就吃。  
「…………那個…你把飯全給我了嗎…」  
「沒事。」男人低頭沒多看一護，兩口就吞掉麵包，「我吃這個行。」  
「………………………抱歉，我…」  
沒等他說下去，男人卻從吧檯後扔出一盒創可貼和一卷繃帶。創可貼落在檯面邊緣，而繃帶一護則險險地接住了。  
男人彎下身去似乎仍在找什麼，一會後又把一瓶消毒藥水和一包棉花扔進了一護懷裡，再陸續把紗布、剪刀等啪的放在吧檯櫃上一護能搆到的位置﹕「你自己懂得弄吧。」

一護就這樣吃完了飯，也沒倒水喝，便自行在座位裡搗鼓起醫用品。他看見男人快速沖洗了鍋子、擦拭了流理台，心裡感到一陣不好意思。時間快到七點，他想要匆匆處理好傷口便告辭。他家開小醫院所以包紮的工夫他可能比學校保健室的老師都還要熟練快捷，然而自己一個人弄，始終是有點不便，家裡兩個妹妹當然像他一樣全都精通傷口包紮，而且反正也瞞不住，他大可以回家去讓妹妹們幫忙處理，只是他十分不樂意見到妹妹們一邊替他塗藥水一邊隱忍著難過，尤其二妹遊子每次這種狀況都總是要哭的表情，所以基本上即使避不過受傷，但一護也會寧願先在外頭處理好再回家去。然而又很多時他都會像這樣，不知道自己能往哪去，便大多會等到深夜待妹妹們都睡了，才再靜靜回家折騰。

弄好後一護站起來，想對男人說我想替你把醫用品放回原處，可見到男人背對著自己在幹其他事，便又把話吞了回去。  
「那個…我好了。請結帳……」  
說實在一護與男人剛才在店門外其實多少都已經有一點劍拔弩張的意味，男人把他叫回頭給他煮了一大碗好吃的飯甚至扔給他醫用品，這些他都是萬萬沒想過的。人不可貌相……他多少有點愧歉。更多時做一護其實是個教養周全的男生，雖然常被說看上去有點兇，但從小看他到長大的附近三姑六婆們都一向道他是個有禮可靠的好孩子，說要把女兒介紹給他的都不只一次。

男人終於轉過身來看他，一護伸手到身後褲袋想要把錢包掏出來………………可摸來摸去好幾次，竟然都沒有發現。  
………糟糕﹗一定是剛才打架時不小心掉了，要不就是被那群混帳給扒了﹗

這可是一護至今人生第一次沒錢付帳，急得臉色都瞬間白了；男人看了一護的動作表情幾秒鐘就知道發生什麼事，只是說﹕「行了，你走吧。」  
「…呃？」  
「走吧。」  
男人之後便別轉臉沒再理會一護，等了一會，一護微微的朝男人的背影鞠了下躬，語氣裡盡是窘迫﹕「謝……謝謝。我一定會回來付賬的。」一護看了一眼檯上被自己用過的幾顆棉花球，一手全都抓走了才離開店面。  
男人在門被拉上後這才回頭，瞟了一眼檯面，空空的飯碗上放著對齊了的筷子，幾件醫用品整理成原樣就像沒被使用過一般。

一護之所以定義最近禍不單行，因為那天他是為了妹妹的事而被叫去學校的。二妹遊子被別的同學欺負的哭了，一直沒停於是學校便把他找了去。一般這種情況他那愛女如命的高壯老爸才不會讓他有頂替的機會，還不九秒九衝到學校抓住班主任的衣領威嚇一邊嚷嚷我是講道理的但老師您怎麼可以不把我寶貝囡照顧好？  
但他那看上去比誰都健壯、經常滿口道理教育病人的老爸，自己卻病了。所謂能醫不自醫。老爸倒在家裡那天把兩個妹妹都嚇壞了，他趕回家時大病院的救護車已經來到，他們家就只老爸一個醫生，人倒了，怎可能幫自己治病？

他們母親早逝，也沒多餘親戚，父親病倒後家中與病院事的各種料理便都得他們三兄妹親力親為。事發後妹妹們都很堅強，總在他面前裝沒事。他們家的小醫院暫停掛號，平日裡遊子照樣買菜做飯，夏莉打理家中大小家務，他時常找機會搭把手都反而被妹妹們推託說不用了一護哥你去忙別的吧。

那天下課後他當即匆匆跑到遊子學校了解情況，看到遊子坐在會客室的一角果然一直抽抽噎噎的停不下來，老師一副尚且明白事理的樣子，把他叫到一旁說知道他們家的事，那些欺負遊子的小孩她都已經教訓過了，遊子到現在仍然哭個沒完大概就是壓力一下子全部爆發了才會這樣，平日遊子是個不用老師操心人緣甚好的好孩子，所以她很信任，這種事情上她是不會有所偏袒的。

遊子知道一護來了後便努力控制住哭聲，硬是停止了抽泣，一護也希望自己能夠把心痛的表情盡力壓抑住，他擠出笑臉像平時般摸摸遊子的頭說﹕「回家吧。」

遊子後來心情平伏多了，與一護手牽手回家去，一路上也漸漸恢復了笑臉說一些輕鬆的話題，還說﹕「跟哥哥好久都沒有牽住手一起走路了呢~」

一護想問，是班裡哪些人欺負妳，遊子只是猛搖頭說沒事，小誤會。然後他們便走進超市買晚餐的材料，在進入超市的時候一護已經知道有幾個混混吊住他的尾，他若無其事地帶著妹妹繼續在超市裡晃足了每一區，又陪興致勃勃的遊子買了說晚餐要吃的雞胸肉，並排隊付賬，到出了門口差不多走到巴士站時，一護才對遊子說自己有課本留在學校了，想回去拿，讓她自己先回家去。他又摸摸遊子的頭親眼看著她上巴士了，才慢悠悠領著尾隨的人繞道到了一個僻靜的後巷，開始解決事件。

這之中一護把某一個混混打得特別兇，他知道這個人也有個妹妹是跟遊子同班的，跟她哥一樣是個小惡霸，一直看遊子不順眼總處處為難騷擾她。一拳拳的給揍下去；一護想，管它是或否，自己送上門，就沒有放過的道理。

那一晚即使已經在店裡包紮過了，一護還是故意在外蹓躂到很晚才回家。桌上靜靜放著遊子夏莉給他留的飯菜。隔天他起得比要預備全家人早餐的遊子都還要早，遊子下樓時看見的便是一護在吃著重新熱過的隔夜飯菜的場景。  
他原本想這一天下課後便拿錢回去店裡付賬，又與妹妹們約好之後就一起去病院看老爸，結果這天卻輪到夏莉出事故。

夏莉的性格與一護很像，豪爽獨立，也許亦因為崇拜哥哥所以運動神經訓練得與一護同樣敏捷，這樣的性格身手放校內自然也是話題人物。  
一護趕到學校，目睹妹妹甚至連遍體鱗傷的模樣都是跟自己如出一轍，一時便連話都說不出來。同場還有幾個孩子都是一身傷，導師怒火沖沖的在一通教訓著，然後人又再一個個的被陸續趕至的家長接走。與對待遊子一樣，一護半句話都沒多說，只是輕輕撫摸夏莉的頭，牽著她的手回家。夏莉性格較喜怒哀樂都寫在臉上的遊子別扭，平時總是酷酷的，雖然很強悍但也暗暗引來不少男生的傾慕。一護牽著她的手她也沒拒絕，只是臉紅紅的像是有點拘謹。

與夏莉打架的全是男生；她很受女孩子歡迎，即使有女生敢與她過不去卻也一定打不過她，所以都不敢把仇怨放上檯面。雖然說暗戀夏莉的男生不少，但與夏莉結怨的四肢發達廢物男也同樣不在少數，所以對此結果一護是一點都不感到出奇，卻是感嘆他兄妹倆雖然各方面都很像，但在招惹仇家這不應該像的一點上…卻也都不幸地像極了。

他們打算去巴士站會合遊子再一道去病院，然而走到半路卻漸漸被一群人包圍。看夏莉恐慌的表情，一護也把人給認出來了——何其相似的境況；這夥小混混裡的頭目人物正是剛才與夏莉大打出手的其中一個男孩的哥哥。  
所以說禍不單行啊；一護面色不愉地一下用力，單手就抱起了夏莉並吩咐道﹕「抓緊我﹗」讓夏莉抱緊他的脖頸千萬別鬆手，一個拳頭朝後，一記飛腳向前，就這樣抱住妹妹彎身、起腳，反反覆覆，與人纏鬥起來。  
要打倒的人數比昨天多，要保護的人卻多了一個，打了一陣子沒完沒了，一護最後的判斷便只能是在渾身疼痛時，抱緊妹妹落跑。  
「一護哥把我放下來﹗」  
「不﹗」  
絕不；夏莉腳程沒他快，後面一群人在追，要是夏莉跟不上跌倒了被抓住、被傷到，不如叫他去死﹗

終於在甩掉那群人、脫力地把懷中人小心地放下來後，夏莉終於哭了出來。一護都不記得已經多少年都沒有看過這個小妹哭泣…而且哭得那樣的兇。他心裡不好過，只能反覆撫著對方的頭，順便乘著這段時間觀察一下夏莉有沒在剛才的打鬥中被誤傷了。

……幸好似乎沒事。一護細細的察看著，見夏莉除了本身的傷外並沒新添傷痕才放下心來。可他沒發現他自己卻是舊傷未癒新傷又起，身體上又是汗污又是瘀傷，衣衫頭髮既亂且髒，還力氣使盡臉色蒼白，整個人看上去實在是狼狽落魄不已。

唉…一直自詡沒怎樣行差踏錯過卻滿街仇家，事情一波接一波差點連家人都保護不了，看來他需要重新審視自己的人際關係…一護這樣想著並想要牽起夏莉離開，他們約了遊子，得趕去巴士站，結果他發現自己的腳一挪就痛，…是了，剛才被追趕時小腿被其中不知哪個混蛋用石頭砸中了，當時他除了感覺肌肉一痛，也就沒再管了只拚了命的逃。他人生在這些戰鬥裡從沒一次退縮過，可這次也毫無迷惘；識時務者啊。瞧了瞧夏莉——平安就好。

在夏莉的驚叫中，一護明白了看來今天病院也是去不成的了，不然恐怕到了也是要被石田醫生強制跟卧床不起的老爸一起留醫去。在夏莉的攙扶下他一瘸一瘸地二人一同走到了巴士站，再與等候多時被他們狀況給驚到的遊子又再三人一起慢慢回家。  
一護還在想﹕重要的是今天去店裡還債的計劃也同樣隨著這麼一遭而泡湯，太倒霉了…………

結果一護再往食店去便是又隔一天的事。這天他在兩個妹妹不容拒絕的合力要求下終於請假一天…他的全勤紀錄啊。  
「哥哥，我們今天都會早點回來，你不要亂跑﹗」  
一護點點頭，又想到昨天那夥人，沒有把他們徹底打趴解決掉，他顧慮對方會不放過他也不放過他妹妹，於是叮囑夏莉出入必須小心，最好放學能找幾個暗戀她的男生送她回來。夏莉很少被一護這樣打趣，竟然臉紅了說道他們一個個都比我還不濟，要他們保護個屁？  
妹妹們出門後一護又多睡了一會，下午醒來後覺得腳的狀況有好轉了一點，他便慢慢拖著這傷腿踱到客廳吃掉遊子為他準備的午飯，洗好碗筷了再喝了一罐汽水，摸摸腳又看看時鐘——那就事不宜遲。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

渾身是傷的連換個衣服都不方便。雖然一護很習慣帶傷活動了但這次情況真算比任何一次都還嚴重點。

憑著印象他終於在拐錯幾個彎後找到了前天所來到的這一家店。附近一帶他其實不常來，因此從來不知道有這樣一個舖面，當時他滿肚煩惱，跟那些盯上他的人幹了一架後不知怎的，渾渾噩噩便來到這裡。一護找到店面後忽然又想起了什麼，在要進去前特意往後退了一下，再抬眼一看………《青》。  
原來這裡叫《青》啊……………

下午三點多，應該就是一般日式料理店的午休時間。吸口氣一護拉門進去，果然裡頭暗暗的空無一人。順手把門在身後拉上；門邊的兩扇木窗是呈皿字狀，關上門後光源被滅了就只靠從窗縫透進被分隔成幾條的午後光用以照明；他清清嗓子喊﹕「你好﹗我是前天來過的，想來付清欠的帳……」

一護等了下，看看周圍始終沒有動靜，想﹕…難道白走一趟？要等嗎……  
忽然身後一下拉門聲把一護嚇著了，他馬上回頭，就看到了前天所見的藍髮男人，他似乎揪著一袋東西，逆光讓一護看不清他的臉，只隱隱看出了對方略為驚訝的眼神。

「啊………你好。我是過來付款的…」  
一護看不清男人，男人卻能順光把一護看得清清楚楚；前天的傷仍然包紮著，然而不只手腳連面上都新增了更多不知名的傷口。

男人皺了皺眉不作聲的走進店裡，隨手把手裡的大袋子扔在最靠近門口的桌子上然後開燈。一護眨眨眼適應新至的光線；因為外出男人這次穿了休閒球鞋，再看，袋子上寫了凍肉店的名字。男人沒管一護，先繞到吧檯後洗手，再出來把凍肉都提到裡面去。  
一護見他一如往常沒有招呼自己的意思，倒也不像前天初見時那樣有任何不滿了。他留意著男人的一舉一動，直到對方似乎終於把所有凍肉都一包包安置進冰箱裡去了，才再開聲﹕「謝謝你那天的招待，我現在把錢……………」手伸進褲袋裡翻找。

…………………欸？等等………  
欸……………………………？再等等…﹗  
他把褲子的左右前後都摸了一通。  
…………………………什麼都沒有﹗他什麼都沒有帶……就出來了﹗  
一護的臉色由紅轉白，不知何時起男人已經從吧檯裡走了出來隨意倚住一張桌子看著一護。  
死不放棄的翻遍了全身好幾次後，一護終於在對方的注視下停止了所有動作。他連眼睛都沒好意思再抬起來，覺得簡直是生命中最丟臉的一次，卻又不想窘態太過表露。

「…………………給我一點時間，我回家拿…今天一定還你。」眼睛只能偏望著地板。  
店裡的時間靜態了幾秒鐘後，一護忽然聽到一聲低笑。他把視線從地板移回男人身上，感覺有點不可置信。

男人面上是一個失笑的表情；在前天和今天這樣智暫的相處時光中一護從沒在男人身上得到過半個客氣點的神色，更不要說見過他笑。

男人的髮色與瞳色都是天藍，身型高大勻稱；一護沒朝往過任何方向胡想，但這個人五官輪廓，的確俊朗，只是冷漠的神情與行事作風不容易讓人生出親切感——起碼就一護在他身上所經歷到的而言，是。

對方的一切條件根本不像是會隱身在一家小小食店的人物，所以一開始他還不相信男人跟這個店是真有什麼直接的關係。  
對方現在也不過只是輕不可見的扯了下唇角，容色予人感覺的反差竟然便如此之大，在各種意義上都足夠成為一護現在心跳漏了一拍的理由。

「不用了。」  
男人在店裡角落裡翻出一個東西，扔了給一護。  
他接過男人拋來的物件……………竟然是前天以為不知早在哪丟了的錢包？？？  
「裡面連500円也沒有，你窮成這樣。」

「……………………這是…」  
「門外撿到的，裡面有學生證。」  
一護窘得可以；他以為錢包是打架時掉了、被人扒了，或是不知道在哪裡落下了，結果就在人家的店門面前﹗  
打開裡面一看，果然一張千元紙幣也沒有，窘迫地把零錢分格中的所有銅板都倒在手上察看，數完都只有不足三百円，即使一個豬肉片丼再不值錢恐怕也不夠付款。

他老爸總說男人要花錢就自己賺，每次都要他開口才給的零用，對女兒則黏膩無比時不時掏個錢包出來問夏莉遊子零用錢夠不夠爸爸給妳們~ 衣服夠不夠要不要陪妳們買新的裙裙~ 頭飾夠不夠要不要花花與草莓的？……這也太差別待遇了吧？？  
但對於他老爸的明顯偏心與人來瘋一護倒也能無視；他平日消費本就不多，除了有些書本或喜歡的音樂專輯有時需要存錢買一下，與朋友的外出娛樂基本也不需要花什麼錢，都是逛逛街，頂多去一下飲料店，很偶爾才去唱個KTV還通常是水色說他認識的那些姐姐朋友給了優惠券才去的，基本沒有太多餘要花大錢的時候。反而是管買菜錢的遊子時不時便往他皮夾裡放一些錢，叮嚀道哥哥你得多留意一下啊，餓了記得要買麵包吃，渴了就得買罐汽水喝……那貼心的程度真是跟他老爸差太遠了。

可他萬萬想不到從小到大這種對金錢的概念和花錢的習慣會逼使他有一天得面臨這樣的窘局；手心與腳底滿滿的都是熱汗，一護完全詞窮，他靜了一下，終於說﹕「………請讓我…」  
男人反倒忽然離開倚著的桌椅淡淡走到了一護身後，在一護反應過來前對著他的後腦勻…一記就捏了下去﹗  
「哇﹗」  
一護痛叫出聲轉身想要看看對方，男人卻又已經走開，回去吧檯裡側像在翻找物件似的，再出來，手上便是拿著上次一護見過的幾件醫用品。

「坐下。」  
「………呃？」

男人原就比他高出不少，一護坐下來後便更感被一截陰影包圍著讓自己在對方面前似乎更形渺小……………男生來說他可也不矮喂。  
男人也不作聲就這樣爽快地替他消毒、包紮起來。一護覺著繃帶那麻麻的觸感正在對方的動作下圍繞了自己的頭部幾圈。  
……是又要被夏莉遊子誤會自己在哪裡撞到頭了嗎？這下頭真的有點痛了。

「你自己不知道頭被打了？」  
男人輕易辯認出傷口不是撞到的而是被硬物砸的。被突然這樣問，一護呆了一下，訥訥回道﹕「…知道，睡覺時都得偏向一邊。不過不想被我兩個妹妹發現…。」  
「所以不處理？」  
男人口氣淡淡，三下五除二已經替一護固定好繃帶。  
一護也不知怎麼回應，算是默認，又看已經包紮好了，便別扭地想對男人再說聲謝謝，卻竟然聽到對方又說﹕「腳給我看。」  
「欸？」  
一護這下真的有點驚到了；他腳昨天的確是被砸傷，但突然這樣讓他……  
男人卻已經移步到他面前，面對上方那個也沒予他能有猶豫餘地的神情，一護只好慢慢捲起了褲管。

這處傷昨天夏莉遊子已合力替他處理過，畢竟回家後傷處已明顯腫起；至於頭上的傷雖然他不久後就發現在抽痛，但為了不想妹妹們再新添憂慮，便當作了沒事，打算有空再自行塗塗藥便是，結果剛才在家裡一心只想著要過來這邊，腦後傷什麼的自然都真的拋之腦後。  
男人能沒看幾眼便發現，…大概代表了他的頭上那塊傷是已經腫得很厲害了？  
可腳……他又是怎麼知道的？他今天可是穿長褲出門啊，也沒有在他面前多走路來著…

男人站著先俯視了一護的傷腿幾秒，突然彎下身來又朝那裡給直接捏了下去，……一護忍不住再次痛呼﹗  
對方又在他傷處附近部份都一併捏了好幾下像是在確認筋骨的狀況。傷處甚大，捏著周圍多少都痛，一護也只是咬唇忍忍。

確認完畢後，男人信手拉了一張椅子坐在一護旁邊，就把一護的傷腳一把抓了上來擱在自己大腿上。  
一護的震驚都還沒過去，他已經拿剪刀把傷處上的繃帶一下子剪開了。   
「…欸？﹗那…那個…………」一護思緒有點凌亂﹕「…我等下回去妹妹就會幫我換藥的…」

男人也沒回他，只是揭開紗布後在一護隱忍的表情中檢查著傷口的破損與復原程度，外在的刮痕與瘀青讓紗布下的傷口看上去有點悚人。一護後又小心地說﹕「…我家開醫院的，所以我們包紮的方法應該大概…都不會錯。」

「還可以吧。」看了一會，一直只管檢查半句話都不說的男人總算回道，之後他又取出藥水棉花替一護重新處理了一遍，便拉出新的繃帶把傷口包紮回去。  
一護看他手法又快又純熟也仔細，兩個妹妹都竟還比他欠缺一點，實在有點驚訝。他動作看上去不特別溫柔，但觸碰一護時除了刻意捏痛他以外，也並沒真的不懂裝懂似地有讓他感覺到任何不適。

一切處理完畢後把一護的腳放下來，男人便起來把東西都收了回去吧檯後方。一護也放下了褲管，猶豫了一下，說﹕「……我…一定會再來的。」

那天回家的時間比預定晚了許多，在準備著晚餐的遊子聽到一護的開門聲已馬上衝到玄關打算問明，可見到一護頭上的繃帶時著實吃了一驚，夏莉也甚是擔心的樣子，一護只好照實說這是昨天的傷，他去了………………朋友那裡…？不對…應該說還不是吧…熟人？也好像不對，最後只能含糊地說﹕「好心人幫我包紮了」。  
好心人…也算準確吧？總覺得那個人對於這樣的描述會既嫌棄又不屑啊。

他跟兩個妹妹隔天去了病院看望父親，然後又過了兩天，一護待得傷都好一些了不再那麼焦頭爛額的破樣，便終於再去了那家店一趟，…那間叫《青》的食店，有那男人在的地方。

一護這次沒再那麼急著去。上一次告別前他的說辭已經並不是要堅持付錢，因為自從男人替他包紮傷口後他就知道，男人從來不是在意這個。人家連傷口都替你處理好了，自己若是還老嚷嚷著還錢什麼，恐怕就太見外，他對朋友也從來不這樣。

可是既然不講錢了那再去拜訪，總得拿點東西過去不能兩手空空吧？假期這天正好遊子做了小蛋糕一起去看望病況好轉的老爸並給醫生護士們都送點，於是從病院出來後一護留下了幾個，跟妹妹們說要去別的地方，便繞道出發到這裡。

不知怎的他進來這店前總是會有點緊張，仍然挑了少人的下午時段過來，一護拉開門，不意外地看到店裡又是關燈的無人狀態，他進去後這次也沒把門拉上，反正這個時間空調沒開，便就這樣由得天然光照進來。如果男人又外出了的話他可不想出現上次被嚇到的情形，他必須盯著門口，等他回來。

可就在他拉出一張椅子想要坐進去時，忽然有人從樓梯裡走下來把一護嚇了一跳，他馬上站起來，發現卻不是藍髮男人，而是一個體型很瘦小的老伯伯。……原來他就是一護第一次來店裡時，在樓梯下的地毯所看見另一雙室外拖鞋的主人啊。

「欸…？您是…」  
「小兄弟來吃飯嗎？晚市還沒營業呢，是不是來太早了？」  
「不…我來找人。」  
「哦，找葛力姆喬嗎？」  
………葛力姆喬﹗原來那個人叫葛力姆喬啊，果然外國人的名字…………

「呵呵，難得有人來找他，真是想不到呀。」  
老伯示意一護不用客氣，坐下來吧，兩人便對坐著。  
「啊……這是小蛋糕，我妹妹做的。」一護把袋子裡用便當巾包起來的小蛋糕展示出來，「您用甜點嗎？不介意的話……」  
「哦哦~那麼我不客氣啦。」老伯睜睜眼便樂呵呵的拎起一個小蛋糕咬了兩口，然後說﹕「小兄弟，我知道你哦，你是黑崎醫院的長子？」  
「欸？老伯有來過我們家看病嗎…」

黑崎醫院雖然小，然而如果說住在這一帶的居民沒去過但也聽過，這樣的情況絕不奇怪。  
「不是我，是我去世的老伴呢，有去過你家看診。那時只是聽你爸爸黑崎醫生說過他有一子兩女。後來我老伴情況變嚴重，我們便去了更大型的病院看專科。…有時候我見到你們一家人在西面商業街那邊逛，你們總是吵吵鬧鬧的呢。」  
「不好意思…我們家真的總是……有那老頭在，想安靜都不行啊…」說起從前一家四口的日子，一護不免落寞。  
「對了你爸爸好嗎？」  
「這………」

一護便向老伯坦白了家裡的情形，「…還好這兩天老爸有點好轉了，雖然還是有時不夠清醒…妹妹們也總算安心一點。主治醫生是我同學的爸爸，跟我老爸是故友，啊…就是石田醫生。」

「石田醫生啊~ 我的老友們有他的病人呢，說他非常嚴厲哦~」  
「…是的，我從小就怕他，像是現在這樣渾身都傷的根本就不敢被他見到，可不想接收他眼裡的死光啊…探病都避開他的巡房時間呢。可是他很可靠所以我們都很放心…」

聊到這裡時忽然外頭進來了一個人，敏感的一護馬上轉頭確認，果然葛力姆喬進門來了，一邊手裡仍然挽著凍肉店的袋子，還多了一包蔬菜。他看了一護一眼，仍然沒說話便走進了吧檯後把東西放下洗手。

老伯對他說﹕「葛力姆喬，你的小朋友來找你哦。還帶了蛋糕呢。」  
小…朋友？  
「啊。」也沒否認，葛力姆喬只這樣應了一聲。一護慣了他的不招呼，也不出聲。

他人是來了但其實不知道要怎麼做。而畢竟葛力姆喬少話他正擔心彼此會相對無言，老伯的出現算是正好解決了一護來之前隱隱逃避的憂慮。  
說起來這位老伯其實是…………

一護這才想，聊了好一會兒了他連老伯是誰都不知道。倒是老伯這時忽然想起沒給一護倒茶，便站起來想走進吧檯裡拿茶包和熱茶用的瓷杯子，一護馬上制止他說﹕「不用不用，請讓我來…」

可當一護走到了吧檯的入口卻有點卻步，「那個……」  
葛力姆喬正在搗鼓帶回來的凍肉和蔬菜，眼睛雖然沒在看一護，卻說﹕「進來吧，茶杯在你那邊。」  
得到對方首肯，一護終於放心進去。他環看一眼，一堆疊好的茶杯果然就在他附近，他在旁邊的透明袋裡拿了兩個茶包各自投進茶杯，又從熱水壺接了水，一邊還有一疊托盤，他乾脆拿了個把杯放在上面端了出去。

把茶放下後一護又重新坐了下去，卻不自覺地留意著吧檯裡葛力姆喬的一舉一動。老伯說了謝謝高興地呷了口茶，便拉著一護繼續聊下去。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

「這家店是我老伴開的…她幾年前過世了。當年她自己經營…我是她常客，時不時藉口來吃飯三天五頭就給她送送花什麼的…就成啦﹗」老伯說起從前呵呵的笑，「她死後…我有想過關門，但捨不得，可我做菜只是馬馬虎虎不及她好，也不怎麼擅長算數、經營，生意漸漸淡下來了，只靠一些老街坊支持著。那時我想就差不多了吧，命走到這裡也沒辦法……」

「葛力姆喬，」老伯聲音變小，悄悄示意一下說，「只有他那時幾乎每天都來。我做的飯那麼湊合…要說是覺得好吃才前來支持的話……我都覺得詭異呢。後來我沒差打算把店正式關了，就跟一些前來的老朋友交待一下…他在旁邊正好聽到，突然對我說﹕『老頭，你把這店交給我，賺了全部你的，但要我來管。』

「我嚇了一跳啊……這樣的破老店他難道還想要讓它起死回生？我沒什麼所謂的，也沒東西能被他騙，反而很有興趣看他能搞個什麼名堂出來，事情就全交給他了。哪知道後來生意沒多久就變好了，現在一班固定捧場客裡年輕臉孔都不少，還不時有新人。賬都他管，菜單全部他決定，他只拿薪水。我都要佩服他了，真不知圖什麼……他做飯可好吃，你吃過了吧？」一護贊同的點點頭。

「但他要是樂意，我也很高興。唉他想怎麼搞就怎麼搞，中意待到幾時就幾時吧﹗」老伯最後翹手一笑。

從老伯的話中，一護也得知了店名的由來。  
「是我老伴改的，她說當年還沒決定店名時，往外望去一片青空……」老伯朝吧檯後藍髮藍眼的葛力姆喬擠了擠眼，「可現在我看…也挺合的，你說是不是？」

後來時近傍晚，一護看也差不多了便起身告辭。這天沒怎麼跟葛力姆喬說上話，可是也不怎麼枉。雖然沒說話，不過蛋糕……總歸要給他吧？一護這樣對自己說順便打打氣。

「…我走了。那個……這是我妹做的蛋糕，你…………」一護走到吧檯的入口斟酌著字眼說。  
忽然一個也用便當布包著的盒子咔的從後廚檯面上滑到了一護面前，「拿去。」  
「這是……」  
「哦~晚上要賣的牛肉可樂餅是不是？」老伯走近他們，「小兄弟，這個可好吃呢我保證，是我們的暢銷品哦……，你就拿回去給家裡人嚐嚐？」  
難怪剛才他跟老伯聊著中途聽到油炸聲之後聞到極香的氣味﹗…原來是它。

「…………………謝謝。」  
一護小心拿起葛力姆喬的便當盒，走到門口時像第一次那樣輕輕朝吧檯那邊二人彎身一躬，才踏出店外。

「是個好孩子哦。」  
老伯瞧瞧葛力姆喬沒多作聲的背影一笑。而葛力姆喬只是像沒事發生般繼續做事。  
他把一隻手伸到水龍頭前沖了沖，在留在面前的蛋糕堆裡撿起了一件，一口便把蛋糕從紙托裡咬了出來吃掉。

「這個好好吃﹗」  
當晚遊子對葛力姆喬交給他的可樂餅讚不絕口，雖然已經冷掉了可味道仍然很出色，一點不影響食慾，不禁令人想像如果是在新鮮出爐的情況下這道菜會有多使人垂涎。  
倒還是夏莉通透，她問一護﹕「這就是一護哥你上次說的好心人嗎？」  
「………………是的。」  
「哥哥求求你﹗我想拜師學藝﹗」  
這就成了一護下次再去找葛力姆喬的契機。  
…這樣也好。一護想。

事情便是發生在一護幾天後再去找葛力姆喬的時候。質然帶遊子去所謂拜師實在唐突，一護打算先去打個招呼，不過他在意的是葛力姆喬會不會又是愛理不理地那種不置可否狀，如果這樣的話他也不管了直接帶人來，以他按對方的行為習性大敢推斷這男人還不至於會把他兄妹倆掃地出門。

一路都在用心推敲著開場對白，使一護疏忽了周邊環境的異動，在他還有幾步就要到達店面之前……一根棍子就挾帶著風要揮到他的頭頂上﹗一護險險的避開了不然差點就要頭破血流。  
…………是上次那夥人﹗﹗

一護首先想到的是果然幸好他們的目標主要是自己沒有去找不相關的夏莉麻煩。……總之這是一次機會，一定要在今遭解決，可不能沒完沒了﹗混混世界的溝通語言就是強者當關，弱者稱臣，仁義道理講不通，今天如果不能在這裡把他們都打趴，他們就還是會動不動熱血上頭了便來找自己麻煩。

…但這裡是葛力姆喬的店門前﹗  
還是得引開他們到別的地方………  
閃過諸多念頭舊傷也未癒，而且顧慮著葛力姆喬讓一護的動作遲鈍了，一時大意就中了其中一人的一記飛踢，一護整個人飛了出去背脊撞到了菜單立板上與其一起倒下，身後哪裡一痛，他忍不住喊﹕「哇咳﹗﹗」

店門突然被拉開，有人跨出門檻並大手一撈便把一護扔進了店內。咔啪，門又從外面被乾脆地鎖上了。  
「﹗﹗﹗」  
一護驚慌失措的在裡頭大力敲門﹕「你不要﹗放我出來﹗」

外面傳來一陣頻繁的打鬥音，「你誰啊﹗」「關你什麼事﹗」被關在店裡的一護只是莫名緊張徬徨，甚至都忘了找到窗戶窺視外頭景況，只是整個人都趴了在門上汲取著所有聲音帶來的動靜訊息。  
人體的碰撞、落地聲、叫喊一陣陣傳至，又聽到了一聲「滾」，人群落跑踢起了沙石……過了一會，門鎖終於在外邊鑰匙的一下鑽動後，重新打開。

「……………」  
隨著失去了承受自己重量的門板支撐，門甫一打開時一護不自覺就腿軟滑落下來扒住了葛力姆喬的褲管，靜了兩秒，葛力姆喬把他從地上拉起來。  
一護慢慢抬起頭審視葛力姆喬，…有些灰塵，身上有幾處應該是被棍子擦到的痕跡，而本人似乎沒什麼大傷。

一護本來嚇出一身汗，這時也悄悄鬆口氣，可同時又莫名震怒得不能自抑，手都有點抖抖地使不上力。  
「你要是出事得怎麼辦…﹗」他吼。  
「不會。」  
葛力姆喬提起拇指押在一護臉部的血痕上，一護輕輕的偏開臉，神色仍然很不愉快。

又把一護翻了過來，葛力姆喬的手再次捏上一護後腦的舊傷，這次他力度輕很多。一護的繃帶已經拆掉了，然而本來應該已經漸漸復原的傷口又再次因為撞擊而有點腫起。  
「…衣服脫了。」  
「…呃？」  
一護轉頭看葛力姆喬，一會兒後終於還是依對方所言把上衣脫了，肢體一動，卻因為感到痛楚而輕呼出聲。  
檢查著一護的肩胛骨，裸露的後背上果然也出現瘀青了。靜了一陣，葛力姆喬說﹕「坐那邊。」又走進吧檯裡翻找醫用品去。

乖乖坐在櫈子上被舞弄的一護現在心情平復了下來，感受著頭部再次被繃帶捲起，現況不禁有點可笑。看看無力低垂著的手腕，心裡是猶有餘悸，明明惱怒可又同時對目前葛力姆喬施加在自己身上的一切無法抗拒。

葛力姆喬手腳向來俐落，熟門熟路沒一會就把一護的頭包好。一護說﹕「…我回去了。」  
這次葛力姆喬送他到門口，一護看著外面，又輕輕說﹕「下次…不可以再這樣做了。」

回去路上心神不定，一護基本上直到臨睡前一刻才想起…啊﹗他是要去為遊子的拜師打招呼的…完全就沒了這回事﹗  
於是幾天後他便索性直接帶同了兩個妹妹上門。這樣…應該沒關係吧。

連同兩個妹妹在下午出現在店面時，一護原想著葛力姆喬應該會像之前幾次一樣出門採購了，打算等一會兒，結果這次門一打開他們就見到葛力姆喬人在吧檯後，對方看到他帶著兩個小女生出現，不禁面露一點驚訝。

遊子第一下先是嘩一聲再好奇地端詳店面，看到葛力姆喬後立馬禮貌地鞠躬，也不敢像平時她對熟人那樣撲過去，只是仍然留在一護身邊保持著適當距離，很誠懇地說﹕「您好…我是黑崎遊子。」  
「…………遊子她，說是想請教你可樂餅的做法。」  
「……是、是的，我在家裡有時做，也沒有您的好吃。請問……能拜託您教教我嗎？」

這時老伯走下樓梯來了，看到了一護一行人頗為高興，「喔喔~快點坐。葛力姆喬，難得人家小妹妹這麼欣賞，你得不吝相授呀。」  
在老伯的招呼下一護便帶著妹妹們拉開幾張吧檯椅坐進去；夏莉對葛力姆喬倒似乎有點警剔，直盯著對方的臉看了一會。

老伯又對葛力姆喬說﹕「給他們做點下午茶吧？」  
一護倒也坦白﹕「啊…因為要來，所以我們還沒吃午飯……遊子想親自再嚐嚐你煮的東西，什麼都可以。……會打擾你嗎？」

葛力姆喬沒說話，自顧自繼續做事也不能肯定他是否因為同意了而開始著手準備還是仍在忙別的。因為對方長期眉頭就是壓低緊鎖的樣子，對人又有點愛理不理的，一護便也不在意，先是給兩個妹妹和自己都用桌上的水壺和杯子倒好了水，再陪伴興奮的遊子研究菜單牌，夏莉卻有點不滿意，直到一杯淺粉紅色的草莓特飲被葛力姆喬傾身從吧檯後方伸了出來放到了遊子面前，夏莉還來不及看清，下秒另一杯碳酸飲料便已經放到了自己的眼下。

「這是……」  
「哦哦~這是酸梅特飲，梅子我們自己醃製的哦，我亡妻的配方呢…後來葛力姆喬拿來調製成飲品了，女孩子們都很喜歡這個呢。」  
夏莉狐疑地看了看，然後試探的吸了口……可不得了飲料進嘴裡味道是開胃得不行，夏莉喝一口眼裡就不禁泛現精光。  
「欸？好喝嗎夏莉…我也嚐一口…」一護就要伸頭過去吸。  
「你喝這個。」一杯呈紅色的新飲料又放到了一護面前，看不出來是什麼。  
遊子把杯子左右看了個來去說﹕「請問…這裡面有什麼呢？」  
「胡蘿蔔蕃茄燕麥…石榴。」  
遊子恍然﹕「……好像都是有營養的東西呢。」  
「幫助傷口快點復原。」簡短回話，繼續做事。  
「嘩……」遊子又嘆。  
這下連夏莉都無話可說了。  
既然這樣…………一護喝了口，感覺裡頭還加了有氣礦泉水調，畢竟燕麥和石榴汁都口感黏稠…

葛力姆喬後來陸續給他們做了酪梨醬沙拉、蜜糖雞翅、鰹魚汁涼拌麵，又剁了高麗菜絲來炒烏冬，都是用不多久就起菜。一護聽他切菜動作俐落不已感到很是暢快。倒是夏莉好奇問老伯﹕「…請問這裡沒有其他員工嗎？」  
「葛力姆喬好像認為不需要的樣子，就隨他去啦。」

最後葛力姆喬果然又炸了牛肉可樂餅，遊子很是高興；鮮炸出來的可樂餅比拿回家已經冷掉的更是好吃不只十倍，連不迷炸物的夏莉也多吃了幾口。

重頭戲當然是葛力姆喬X遊子學習會；其實一護沒想得那麼仔細他們真的會在店裡實戰演練，某程度上他只是想帶家人來打個照面。然而吃喝完畢後遊子很認真地對葛力姆喬請求﹕「方便的話…希望您可以給我示範一次﹗」

雖然遊子很興致勃勃但一護怕他們的突然出現耽誤了葛力姆喬的晚市營業準備，畢竟他們已經佔了對方好些時間。走到妹妹身邊他支吾的問葛力姆喬﹕「…你有些什麼工夫要忙，不如讓我幫幫？」葛力姆喬看他一眼，卻只是說﹕「沒事，今天沒什麼要忙。」

這也不知孰真孰假，一護沒得考究於是有點進退兩難，他讓出空間讓遊子能跟葛力姆喬兩人待在吧檯裡頭；真的有點佩服妹妹為了做出世界上最好吃的可樂餅能對一個尚且陌生不很苛言笑的高壯男生勇於發問。

在幫忙收拾了餐具到水槽後，他跟夏莉便轉移到另一張桌子陪老伯喝茶，老伯與夏莉又說了一遍他追求亡妻的往事和店舖的來歷，一護雖然聽過了但再聽一次也是無妨，便是這樣打發了遊子在吧檯後努力修行的這一段時間。

下午到傍晚的時光這樣靜靜而悠閒地度過了，為了不打擾晚上的營業爭取到多點時間讓葛力姆喬做準備，一護在遊子似乎完成了作業後便也不多待，匆匆想要帶著妹妹們告辭，差點就忘了還要試吃。成品很理想，一護、夏莉和老伯都覺得與葛力姆喬所做的相差無幾了可遊子卻仍不滿意說是還差了一點。

他們站在吧檯前，遊子從買菜的小錢包中掏出了好幾張紙幣並鄭重地雙手遞給葛力姆喬﹕「…謝謝您今天的款待﹗這是餐費和材料費…請收下…﹗」  
葛力姆喬面露驚訝之色；一護只管留意對方的反應。葛力姆喬瞥了一護一眼，只是說﹕「…不是客人的錢我不收。」

差不多是要道別的時候，對一護而言這個人三番四次幫他，要怎樣回報，他心裡已經有眉目。  
夏莉遊子先出了門，葛力姆喬徐徐跟在一護三個身後算是送人，直到一護踏出門檻，他倚在邊上，聽到一護對他說﹕「…你幫了我，讓我替你做點什麼吧。」  
一護堅定的目光反射著絲絲細光，葛力姆喬於是說﹕「到時再算吧。」

儘管似乎沒有一個很具體的意義，但回去路上夏莉仍看出了一護的心情變化，「一護哥你非常高興的樣子。」  
……的確呢。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

「欸一護？」  
星期五晚上登門造訪的一護甫踏進店裡就立刻聽到了熟人的呼喚。  
他是第一次晚上營業時份過來…或者說他從沒正式見過店舖營業時間內是怎樣運作的，進去前還有點在意，但一角的叫喊很快就把他的注意力給分散。

一角是一護大一屆的學長，不久前畢業了。一護見過他在街頭把小混混沒差揍成了肉醬，聽到人罵他死光頭就一邊喊「你懂不懂欣賞這才真帥﹗」同時把來人揍得更狠…是個人物。

「你怎麼…」  
「大學認識的新朋友，」一角指指身後那班人，所有桌子都坐滿了男的女的，為數不少，「推薦這裡，說是廚師帥得誇張，食物好得嚇人，連自家釀的酒都有，總之什麼都好。」  
………這形容也實在不算有錯。一護正想說什麼，一角已經把他拉進了其中一桌裡。

「我學弟。」又對一護解釋﹕「今天我們包下這裡，整個場自己人，你來一起玩﹗對了你是來吃飯的？」「我不…」  
「哇哦好可愛﹗」  
「看…嫩嫩的﹗年輕真好~」  
一護瞧猛戳他臉的姐姐不也就跟自己年紀差不多？  
「我最喜歡小帥哥啦﹗」  
「你身上怎麼都是創可貼？是不是跟人打架？姐姐我最喜歡打架的男孩子，好帥﹗」  
一護往正饒有興味地托著頭的一角瞥去…那麼這個人妳們應該也會喜歡？  
已經喝得臉紅耳熱的兩三個姐姐抓住一護顛三倒四地發問不停，又胸壓過去，一角忍不住笑﹕「喂妳們不要肉彈攻勢好不好，小男生無力招架啊。」

「啪噠」幾個雞蛋在鍋邊連續敲破的聲音格外響亮地讓一護重新集中了精神，對了進來這麼久他連走近吧檯叫一下葛力姆喬的機會也沒有。掃視一眼店內，正好看到老伯原來正拿著托盤在給其中一桌回收盤子，「失禮了。」一護便乘機從制肘中掙脫了出來，走近老伯不由分說地接過了托盤﹕「…請讓我來。」  
「哎呀小兄弟不用，你跟朋友玩吧。」  
「不…」  
朝一角使了個表情，一護還是拿過了托盤。老伯也沒拒絕，點點頭的謝他一聲便走往吧檯處幫忙出餐，又去看看水壺夠不夠水。這天客人多，工夫是多一點。  
拿著托盤收了幾個吃空的碗盤走往吧檯的一護倒終於能跟葛力姆喬說上話﹕「我…」  
「要幫忙的話把菜端去吧，空盤子收回來扔水池。」葛力姆喬果然正在煎蛋。  
一護安心了，說﹕「好。」

他便正式開始三天兩頭過來幫忙。小時候常幫去世母親做家務，現在也不時搭妹妹一把手，店裡工夫對他來說不算費勁。要忙的事多了一件，但對同時兼顧往返病院照看老爸以及家庭學業的一護來說反而這段時間裡他的心情是最放鬆的。

一同工作也讓他見識到葛力姆喬辦事能力；簡潔、快、準。店雖小其實事務也一堆，他訂貨買菜煮食清洗核數事事親力親為並且甚有條理，因此才不見任何混亂，還有空寫寫新菜單、做漬物和釀酒。可說除了淡漠話少，著實是個出色人物。對客人他是真的從來不假辭色，服務的熱心也許是有的但看外表是完全沒頭緒的。  
而因為連同下單程序一護也學得很快，因此現在反而只要一護在店內就得兼顧了體現貼心客戶服務的一點，畢竟雖然老伯也在店裡幫忙，可年紀大了難眼觀八面事事俱到，不如一護動作反應都快。

關於葛力姆喬為何會在這裡落腳的事，一護是後來斷續從老伯口中知道的。  
葛力姆喬原本就在店附近一間餐廳工作，但不怎麼喜歡他的一些同事所以不打算聚在一起用飯，放飯時總離群到老伯這邊，寧願隨便吃吃。

老伯對一護說﹕「我本來也不知道他的來歷…是其他朋友在他原本工作的餐廳見過他，告訴我的。我後來問他，他便說他不喜歡那班人。我問我做的菜怎麼樣？他只是哂笑一聲。哎這夥子…  
「他能力那麼高去哪裡不行？六星酒店都行﹗非要待在這裡…。」

一護倒也明白，葛力姆喬人冷淡，在工作環境不輕易能跟其他人合得來，畢竟工作是要大家磨合的。現在他自己一個把事情全管了，喜怒哀樂都自己承受，也不一定不好。

能讓一護保持較為平靜心境的時間並沒太長，他的老爸後來病況又趨反覆，一家子進出病院的次數和時間都多了。一護與妹妹們雖然都互有默契地在彼此面前盡量沒事人似地，但陰霾確實仍盤踞著他們家的上空。

為了讓家裡氣氛可以放鬆一點，一護有時仍然會帶兩個妹妹去店裡找葛力姆喬。老爸沒病前他們一家幾口也會有偶爾一起去家庭餐廳的習慣，他病了自然這活動就沒再進行，在這裡卻能找回那種無憂無慮的感覺。

說來奇怪，一護與葛力姆喬鮮少深入交談，他跟老伯對的話絕對都要比與葛力姆喬所進行的為多，但葛力姆喬不見得就看不穿他心情；最近他帶妹妹過來店裡，食物就總是做得特別大份，葛力姆喬還會為妹妹的盤子特地多做裝飾，還給他們多做別的食物外帶回家。而每次一護來幫忙，工作做完了走之前葛力姆喬都總伯不吭聲的就給他扔一個餐盒。

對於這個場所一護有時竟然不自覺便想多待；有個晚上他擦完桌子後本來可以回家，見葛力姆喬仍在吧檯後盤弄，一護便到客座裡拉出了一張椅子坐在上面等，其實他並沒什麼要緊事。葛力姆喬倒也沒趕他，也沒問他為什麼還不走，只是繼續做事。

不知不覺一護就趴在桌上睡著了，他近來身心上的疲勞其實比他所認知的還要強烈，只是本人刻意忽略，也可以說是沒有辦法。  
他會醒來是因為葛力姆喬的大手揉到了他的頭上，一護摸著臉醒了醒，發現肩上還披了件外套。大概是時間真的晚了所以葛力姆喬才只好把他弄醒。

葛力姆喬住哪？老伯說他現在就住這裡的樓上。這個房子的二樓一直有個貯物室，大小尚可，老伯清理了一下便讓葛力姆喬住了。他說以前葛力姆喬好像住得頗遠，為了方便葛力姆喬往來，後來他便把那裡清空出來給他使用。

有天假日一護中午前便過來幫忙，傍晚他約了妹妹們一起去病院，所以下午他完成工作後打算先回家歇一歇再跟妹妹一同出發。葛力姆喬在一護洗罷手正在擦手時扔給他一個信封。

「呃…這是？」  
「打工費。」  
…這人還真的有夠分明。一護笑了一下，忽發奇想地從裡面抽出了兩張紙幣，說﹕「那…我請客。我們現在來吃點什麼吧？」  
隨後一護便看見葛力姆喬的臉上展現出一個久違哂笑，頓時他便有種奇異的親切感。  
「你請客還得我來煮。」  
「…那換我下廚。」  
葛力姆喬卻只是乾脆地打開冰箱翻找食材，「如果你能比我更好。」  
…這也真的是沒自信。一護廚藝並不差但就是煎個蛋下個麵煮個粥能照料感冒妹妹的程度，實力自然是與專業人仕相去甚遠。

葛力姆喬毫不含糊地很快便做了兩道菜遞給一護，又盛了飯給他。一護總覺得這就是個熟悉的場景。他看葛力姆喬雖然自己也盛了飯但仍留在吧檯裡揀著一盤剩菜吃，又看看自己面前專門給他做的菜品，頓時感覺複雜，「……你怎麼不過來一起？」  
他想起葛力姆喬倒真的從沒坐下來跟他們一起吃過飯，不知他跟老伯是否也這樣？  
葛力姆喬聽見了，便緩緩端著飯碗出來，坐到了一護身邊。  
…………終於跟他吃同一個盤子裡的菜了。

「話說你不是有自釀的酒？」   
「……你未成年。」  
「你本人看上去完全就是13歲就拿著酒瓶毫不在乎滿街晃的人…」  
葛力姆喬嗤笑一聲﹕「老子我釀酒但不酗酒。」他吃飯動作跟做事一樣爽快，三五下扒完了飯，便站起來走回去吧檯後。  
一護沒料他這樣快便鑽了回去，一時不知說什麼好，也來不及挽留。可葛力姆喬走到吧檯後竟然先揪出了一個被封條綁起了瓶口的大酒酲，便是他那自己釀的酒，記得一角那酒鬼上次也評價﹕姑且是佳釀。……忘了提醒一角大哥你也沒成年呢。

葛力姆喬取了個杯子和其他東西左右盤弄，最後還是加了一點點這酒到碳酸飲料中給一護做成了特飲。一護一愣，嚐了口，………………總之就是很好喝。  
他們開了門通風；一護看著外面，總覺得恍惚，原來平淡也不是必然…重要的東西要離你而去時還是會走…  
可不能軟弱啊………

此後有段日子，一護發現夏莉心情都很不好，這並不只由於他們老爸病情不穩，而畢竟這妹妹性格與他太像，有什麼心事不會說出來就只會隱忍裝沒事；那天一護想來想去打算還是回家後直接問問，可放學前卻被班主任越智老師叫到了教員室談話去了。

「黑崎同學…你最近成績落下了呢，老師有點擔心啊。」  
老師補充她指的成績落下其實也就90分掉落到70分那種水平，一護始終是個優秀的孩子，她不擔心他追不回來。

「你父親的事……我是擔你情緒。」  
…越智老師的話也沒錯，說是沒有擔憂和壓力那是騙人的。而且他是長男，無論如何必須保護妹妹周全…。一護已經設想過最壞情況如果老爸真的病況惡化不能再像從前，他綴學打工也一定會把妹妹們照顧好。這些事情對一個只得十幾歲的男生來說無論他有多懂事成熟，也始終作為一個巨大重擔牢牢地壓住了一護。

「黑崎同學你…是不會逃走的人呢，所以老師擔心啊。」  
一護有點震盪的看住老師；不論母親早逝的事實、與人衝突打架還是家庭巨變…他都不會逃避，他一定把事情做妥。  
「你要懂得讓自己透氣，呼吸得更好…。」老師認真地注視他。  
「…………我知道的。謝謝您老師。」  
越智老師微笑一下，案上內線電話卻在此時響起，她拿起話筒說﹕「您好，我是越智……………………呃？……好的。我現在轉告。」抬頭她跟一護說﹕「黑崎同學…你妹妹的學校打電話來找你呢。」

…同樣的事情似乎再次重演﹗一護趕往病院的路上甚是憂心忡忡。  
而情況也如同一護預料；急診室外夏莉與上次帶頭跟她衝突的男生，一個人站一個人坐，各據在不同位置，男生旁邊還有一個婦女，怕就是男生的母親。  
一護跟老師點頭後，第一時間先走近察看夏莉狀況然後微微鬆口氣，幸好只是頭髮亂了點、有一些刮傷…都已經處理過了。

「你這男生怎麼回事，不懂得先向長輩問好嗎？只關心自己妹妹就不看一眼受害者嗎？」男生的母親語氣相當不友善。頭一直偏向了另一面的一護終於在沉默幾秒後緩緩朝向女人說了句﹕「您好。」然後再不多看她一眼亦沒有觀察一下所謂的受害者，只是以眼神詢問班主任現在是什麼情況。

「夏莉與小佑…在走廊處大打出手，小佑他…」  
「我兒子差點從一樓窗戶掉下去耶﹗雖然只是一樓但重傷機率可也是很大的﹗」  
「我沒有﹗是他先在樓梯間抓我頭髮想把我拉下去……我才…」  
一護雙手按住夏莉肩膀讓她別激動﹕「慢慢說清楚…怎麼回事？」  
「………他帶人抓我，我擋開了，我們便在走廊打起來…其他人都跑掉了…他拿起別人落在地上的拖把想打在我身上，我下意識用力把他撥開…他便撞上了窗戶邊…」

「妳分明是故意的﹗一個女生力氣這麼大出手這麼兇…一點家教也沒有﹗」  
一護覺得刺耳得很，一團怒氣在胸口徘徊他只能勉力壓下。女人又繼續說﹕「我家小佑頭瘀了一大塊，手臂也輕度骨折得休養…這樣學習進度不就落後了？你們家要怎麼賠償﹗」女人又朝一臉為難的老師喊﹕「這到底是怎麼回事呢老師？為什麼不是這女孩的父親或者母親過來？我看這小子也沒有比他妹大多少﹗怎麼能拿主意呢？」

「一護哥﹗他們誣陷我﹗」夏莉的眼裡又怒又委屈的迸發出淚花。  
一護摸了幾下夏莉的背安撫她，然後對老師很是鄭重地說﹕「這件事並不是夏莉的責任，因為她說是別人先想要傷害她，她才還手。…她也絕不會意圖把人推下樓去。」  
「…你這小子什麼意思？是說我家小佑說謊麼？」女人氣極。  
「是不是說謊…」一護瞪向一直被其母親藏了在身後不說話的小男生，「他自己很清楚。」  
「…氣死我﹗你這是…是在威脅﹗老師﹗」女人怒不可遏的尋求著老師的附和。  
「…我認為要再查。我相信夏莉，她絕對不會存心傷害別人，因為她比誰都善良﹗﹗這點老師您也應該清楚﹗」一護無比堅毅認真地看著班主任，這模樣讓班主任也動搖之極，思考一下後才說﹕「……黑崎同學這樣吧…我們會再確認現場有沒有其他目撃的小朋友，如果知道了是小佑先鬧…」班主任瞟了一眼男孩那正怒目睜得老圓的母親，冷汗不禁一流，但也還是得把話說下去﹕「我們便不會處分夏莉，也會好好教訓小佑…」  
「老師﹗怎麼這樣﹗按您意思不就代表我們小佑也要負責任嗎？他受傷了耶﹗」  
「太太，但我們不能因為傷的是小佑就冤枉了夏莉…必須公平點。希望您明白…」

一護不願再在此地多留，只想與夏莉一同回家。他只向老師道別了便拉著夏莉離開了現場，女人在後頭的呼喊他都一律無視。  
「一護哥…對不起，給你添麻煩了………」  
「…怎麼會。」  
一護蹲下身，溫柔地撫摸夏莉的頭髮。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

第二天放學後，一護婉拒了朋友的逛街邀請只說是「有事做」，一個人慢慢的走到車站乘巴士，在一家飲料店門口下了車。

他讓書包朝後掛在一邊肩膀上，直直地走到飲料店外一個聚集了數個男生的群體面前，插著口袋說﹕「你怎麼回事，一直讓你弟找我妹麻煩。」  
「…黑崎一護，來得好。」叫小佑的男孩的兄長——這群混混的小頭目一吐口水，露出了仇人送上門的興奮面色﹕「我怎麼管得了他做什麼？你先掂量下自己，那囂張樣誰看了誰不慣﹗」混混從隨身的運動提袋中抽出一根棒球棍，「那次我打的那廢物流浪漢，你為什麼要來礙事？你是英雄嗎﹗這區裡哪樁事你是不管的？我打誰欺負誰，你天天管得著？」

在對方手執球棒毆向自己身上的一刻，一護腦海裡閃現了一則舊日的片段；小時候他帶同兩個妹妹去小公園玩，太陽下山時總有一群媽媽陸續前來接走公園裡的其他孩子……只有他們沒有人來接，得由他原原本本地一手牽一個帶著妹妹們回家去。這種情形日後便漸漸成為其他媽媽的話題，談論一段時間，她們的小孩聽懂了，壞心眼的便開始在他們面前加以奚落，同時煽動了其他懵懂不明事理的，讓兩個妹妹原來快樂的小公園時光就這樣被騷擾了，還受了不少苦。

這也令一護從小起便形成了對所遇見的恃強凌虐事件的應激反應；為什麼有些人，明明沒有錯卻要被欺侮得那麼慘？  
抱著這種心態他幫助了不少人，也惹下不少仇家。

一句多餘話都沒再說，兩方拳腳便動了起來。打架於一護原是家常便飯，但他從沒一次比這趟更冷靜但也更憤怒。  
事件還驚動了目撃民眾報了警，在巡警到場後很快生活安全課的人也來接了手，一護一直累躺地上，連動根指頭都無能為力，對這一切動靜也無甚知覺。

他被人扶上了救護車。這次他受的傷嚴重點，肋骨輕度骨折，手臂挫傷骨折，往病院裡接了骨。石田醫生也知道了這件事，到房間裡來瞪了他一會兒後通知了夏莉和遊子，原本一直任別人怎麼問都閉口不提家中任何資料的一護深知沒法隱瞞下去，忽然就感到全身痛楚都在加劇。

他請了好幾天假，越智老師來他家看他。這次因為有人報警了也有人認出了一護的校服，學校無可避免地收到了消息。  
一護只是堅定地朝著面對自己顯得有點無言的越智老師說﹕「是我先撩的，因為他欺負我妹。」任由多少處分也已然覺悟的模樣。

不逃避啊…………越智老師默默想，然後只是說﹕「你安心休息，老師會處理的。」  
如同夏莉的事情，對方陣營被一護揍得最慘的那個傷者的家長跟上次一樣衝來學校投訴了。一護的對手這次所傷不輕，卻因為情形不是只像小學生互毆，身型體力會限制了彼此的受傷程度，一護他們這次一整個狀況都嚴重得多。  
兩間學校的老師當場對質，而了解一護個性的越智老師對一護相當維護，可也難以力挽狂瀾——學校下令處分一護停學五天。

一護知道越智老師已經為自己扛了不少，如同那天越智老師找他面談時他所面對老師的心領態度。他並沒有很在意學校那邊如何，同時很感謝越智老師所為他爭取的。

停學，他便順便讓停學日子接續著他因傷所請的病假，繼續在家養傷。  
最近的日子不好過，傷沒停總是與藥膏和繃帶為伍。一護跟自己說這個時刻正好，在家聽聽歌消消閒，看看英文節目追一下落下的學習進度正是時候，然而單靠一隻手，就連要從櫃裡翻找唱片都有點難度…令他很是煩惱。

令一護更覺糟糕的還有一事…………他有厭食跡象。  
吃不下東西，吃了會吐。遊子做的飯一直是很有水準的，可他三番幾次的反胃把吃的食物都吐了出來，讓緊盯著他的遊子都不只一次眼泛淚光。

本來為了養好這突然的病狀，一護不能吃太油膩的東西，但遊子本著什麼都試試的心態在某天的晚餐做了一直備受全家好評的可樂餅。  
一護這次貌似沒事地把它吃下了，讓遊子夏莉都小興奮了一陣子。  
可時間往後一點…還是吐了。一護看見妹妹們傷心的樣子，自己也頭大。這情況可真是多年都沒有遭遇過。

他在這段日子裡只是微妙地感到慶幸﹕打的這次架終於沒有再弄到頭了……可不好意思再讓那個人替自己包紮腦袋啊。

而在一護消失的這些時日，葛力姆喬所在的這家食店表面雖然看似一切運作如常，但其中流動的氣氛實際上卻隱藏了難以令人察覺的躁動感。

「很久沒見小兄弟來了呢………難道是有什麼事？」  
老伯不經意地在午後清理完了沒有客人的店內這樣問道。  
看得出葛力姆喬雖然沒有作聲，但隱藏在表情下的一舉一動都透出了濃濃的一股焦躁。  
不著痕跡地觀察著老伯又說﹕「他是黑崎醫院的兒子呢…黑崎醫院你知道在哪裡吧？」  
接著老伯不緊不慢地坐進椅裡看著門外一會兒，喝了一杯熱茶才回到樓上。  
葛力姆喬處理完手邊事，只覺這午後份外漫長。

下起雨來了……他把手伸到簷外確認。幸好這才走出門檻一步，不然以他性子，即使只走出了三步遠他都未必會回頭拿傘。從門旁的架子裡抓起一把長傘，葛力姆喬便走進了雨中。

午後，養傷中又因為食不下嚥因此這些天都一直懨懨不樂的一護只能被動地過著沒事便睡覺的生活以打發時光。他翻過身，總好像隱約聽到有一些擾人的聲音。  
在一護家門外的葛力姆喬卻是怎麼按鈴都沒等到人來，再按了一會，別無他法下他只能轉身離開再作打算。  
睡眠中的一護卻忽然彈起來，這一睜眼才聽到窗外淅淅瀝瀝的彷彿在下雨。難道那些雜音只是…雨聲？  
…不會的﹗  
他拉開了窗簾，急急打開窗戶，恰好見到一個人頂著把傘從他家離開。一護看不到對方的臉，卻腦筋都沒過一下的就朝下面大喊﹕「葛力姆喬﹗﹗」  
呼喚穿過雨箭傳至，高大的背影轉過身來，藍色的瞳孔驚訝地與一護對上。

桌上放了兩杯熱茶，還是葛力姆喬幫助下才沖成的。兩人對坐在鴉雀無聲的客廳中。面對突然到訪的男人，一護竟困惱地一時找不到話說。…要由頭解釋嗎？從哪裡說起好？可這話題也挺悶的吧………對方會不會不耐煩，要說的話得簡潔一點……  
倒是葛力姆喬忽然開口﹕「飯吃了沒？」  
「咦…？呃…遊子…昨晚沒睡好，起床晚了來不及做飯，我打算叫點外賣……可現在大雨……」  
一護本來還有點迷糊，可又很快想到對了也許對方餓了，想讓他叫外賣一起吃…聽聽雨勢這樣的話可怎麼辦，雨真不知道是來得合時還是不合時…  
葛力姆喬等一護說完就站起來走到廚房，一護總算知道他有什麼打算了，跟在後面但並不知道能幫上什麼忙，果然下一刻葛力姆喬就讓他回去座位等吃。  
打開冰箱巡了幾眼爽怏搜出可用食材，確認了廚具和調味料的位置，葛力姆喬便開始幹活。

為了照顧一護最近夏莉遊子都很早回家，病院看望老爸也是輪流去。走進客廳時兩人看到一護不是在房裡待著而是在客廳中都先是有點訝異，發現了廚房裡的意外之客遊子非常開心甚至像看到救星，一護的情況讓焦急又挫敗的她束手無策了好幾天……眼前的人…一定有辦法﹗套上圍裙她便立即說請讓我幫忙。  
夏莉雖然表情沒什麼變化但也早已不把葛力姆喬當外人，開飯前都很配合地擺好碗筷，等著大家一同入席。

但葛力姆喬只是給他們做好了在飄著香的豐盛飯菜就提起雨傘準備離開，三兄妹這才想起了他還要回去店裡打理晚市。一護與遊子很是失望，遊子可以溢於言表，一護卻只能隱忍的皺眉。葛力姆喬的出現為他帶來意外之喜，他自然不能再流露任何有可能令會對方感到困擾的表現。

「我…好了之後還會再去店裡的。」  
「啊。」  
目送著葛力姆喬走進了似乎沒有停過的雨裡，此時的失望又像已經過去，成為了別的東西。真正奇妙；葛力姆喬來了後甚至一句問候也沒有，對一護的出事因由無從了解，一護一開始也是自認為得先主動向對方解釋，可最終都仍然是隻字沒提，但他，就是感到心情無跡可尋地得到緩解，變得踏實了。結果可從夏莉的話裡得以驗證﹕「…一護哥你真的很高興呢。」  
看著被雨傘擋去半身的高大身影走遠，一護才輕輕把門掩上；…………也是。

葛力姆喬應該不知道他厭食中，把冰箱裡能用上的東西都煮了，遊子說明天的幾頓餐食應該也能這樣被順便全包了………………還是說是對方有心為之的呢？一護陪著兩個妹妹用餐，終於能吃下一點。雖然夜裡胃還是翻翻滾滾的不甚舒服，但起碼沒有把吃下的都又再全吐出來了。  
……這或許也算是好轉吧？

一護回校後，一開始也算是聽到了不少閒言閒語，而他認為只要不管，很快這些有的沒的都全部會自然消弭。並無自誇，信任他的朋友可也不少，他並不擔心會被誤解。至於其他人，先不說他在外名聲如何，可他成績好也從不在學校耀武揚威地欺負過別人，怕事點的人頂多覺得他看上去兇，認為他撩事鬥非的資優生早在平時已經跟他劃清界線。  
他們平日裡在外面幹架，很少把事情鬧大，這事江湖裡也不知被傳成了什麼樣的版本，此後一段日子恐怕也沒人敢無事來惹他，因此一護復課後日子如常，頂多被向來八卦的啓吾纏著多問幾句。  
他傷沒全好，手還沒完全康復身上各處的傷都仍在痛，不過他忍耐力強，從表面看不出什麼端倪，可行動上始終是有制肘，這方面倒不說擅於察色的水色和笨拙但很好支使的啓吾，連鮮有交流的石田…就是石田醫生的兒子他的同班同學雨龍，也對他多了點刻意的照顧。

然而一護仍然厭食。遊子扭盡了六壬為他張羅不同餐膳，連養生料理都正在學做了，可他飯點時對著遊子特意花心思擺了盤的吃食，還是沒法吃下太多並且仍然吃了會嘔吐，這使得連夏莉遊子的食量都因為擔心而跟著下滑了。  
不吃東西自然乏力，一護的面色一直看上去都青青白白的，讓朋友看了都不習慣。夏莉特地跟水色打過招呼請他多照看自己哥哥多一點，於是水色啓吾都分別盡力嘗試改善一護的情況想讓他多吃東西；水色總是帶他認識的姐姐給他做的便當回校請一護吃，啓吾也老是買不同味道的麵包蛋糕零食讓他嚐，可一護的情形仍不見起色，讓大家都頗為氣餒又憂慮。

放學前一護路過學校中庭，看到一大朵烏雲正朝他們校區上方飄至。  
不好…看來要下雨了。最近天氣不穩，在遊子的囑咐下他也跟許多人一樣帶了傘，並不擔心回家的問題，就是撐傘麻煩而已。一護再走沒兩步果然就目睹了雨瀑灑下的一瞬。  
…哇﹗雨勢跟葛力姆喬來找自己的那天……差不多呢。  
腦裡閃過這樣的畫像，一護霎時就沉默了。在這一片灰濛濛的景色中多待了一陣子才走回課室拿書包。  
出了課室沒多久啓吾就從他身後一個勁地撲了上來，「一護~~~~我沒帶傘~~怎麼辦~~~」  
把他的臉推開，「那你就等到雨停再走。」  
又纏上，「可是我老姐要我幫她買布丁~~她已經出發回家了如果我那麼晚回去一定會被她揍死~~」  
不耐煩，「你傘呢？」  
哭花的臉，「…我…我早上趕出門，就…忘了………………」  
「是你嫌麻煩沒帶。」還是推開。  
「對不起一護~~﹗﹗我…打遊戲太晚了所以起不來………出門時又沒雨…快要遲到了人家真的沒時間管那些嘛…」  
「我走了。」  
「一護~~~不要不管我~~~~」

………結果還是把傘交出來了。一護沒好氣地放下手上的一本小說，在圖書館的椅子裡伸了一個懶腰。  
夏莉跟遊子都有帶傘，遊子還會加穿小雨衣所以不用他擔心……不過這樣恐怕她們今天也不能去買菜了，明天星期六遊子說要趕上週五特價，約好了夏莉呢…  
哪裡也去不了像現在這樣…，我也只能等雨停…

托腮凝望著窗外，圖書館裡很安靜，大部份人都回家了，他一人霸一張長桌一個區域，方圓幾里都沒人，一護有點昏昏欲睡的半趴在桌上。

…………如果三秒後雨停…我就過去………還是十秒吧。………好，十秒。  
一、二、三、四…………  
倒數著，這般看似無聊之極的事情…他數著數著，竟然愈來愈期盼。

到了第八秒九秒………雨勢開始收小了。第十秒後，雨停了下來。  
一護不可置信地站了起來趴在窗戶上確認，看到淡金色的陽光漸漸從雲層後再次透現。  
他立即起來把書包甩往肩上就跑，圖書管理員都不禁訓斥，一護什麼都聽不見只是啪噠啪噠地衝下了樓梯。

雖然身上的傷已經好了很多，繃帶都已大多拆除，但有些小地方還是在痛，可他在奔跑時就完全沒有感受到這些痛楚。  
他跑過了橋，跑到了河道的對面坡上，太陽下山斜陽揮灑在他的身上，髮頂每每晃動都好像發光的金絲。

可忽然遠方傳來雷鳴；一護不知道的是當他一直跑，烏雲正從天邊盡頭徐徐地逼近至他的身後，當他聞到風裡不對勁的氣息時，雨已經再次灑下了。  
不是吧………………  
他多跑了一些路，雨就愈下愈大像是要把他的衝動澆熄一般。  
身體每處都盡被雨水鋪滿了，很快變得沉重，視線也被遮擋，鞋子也開始變濕影響了步履的穩定。  
這等於什麼…？讓我不要去嗎……

雨落也帶來了原先不覺的疲倦，一護不得不停下來時止不住的喘氣，一旦停下來了，身體卻又更顯疲乏。

正當他猶豫著要回家還是繼續上路時，「叮叮叮」耳邊才彷彿像聽到不只一下的車鈴警報，一護稍微回神，自行車已經從他的邊上飛越而過，他的後腰馬上撞到河道的護欄上去讓他不禁叫痛。  
而垮垮地掛在他肩上的書包也因為衝擊力而甩出去越過了護欄，滾落在護欄內的斜坡上，幸好沒有直接就掉進了因下雨而水位上漲的河道裡，不然一護真不知道頂怎麼把它撿回來，但他仍然需要跨過護欄走進之內的斜坡他才可以拾回書包。

「氣死我…」  
手還沒全好，他不能像平時完全依賴手臂作支點帥氣地翻越護欄，只能騎到欄上再慢慢落地。  
跨過護欄後一護半著彎腰讓全身往下滑過去一點點，想要用腳勾回書包，結果回收失敗書包又再往坡下滑落了兩三米，幸好在眼見就要掉進河道前停下來了，也已經嚇得一護差點心臟停跳。他只能小心翼翼的試圖再稍微往下走，卻不受控制地向前滑了兩步，半個身都得趴在坡上才能穩住，可這也終於能勉勉強強把書包搆了回來，然後他再手腳並用地返回到護欄前。

不只身體，感覺精神上也好累啊………一番折騰過後一護也沒立刻就翻過護欄回到行人道上，只是頹然地坐在護欄邊上微微的貼著，又按了按腳踝…好像在滑下去時還稍微扭到了，有點一痛一痛的……好不容易人才回復得差不多了卻又來了新傷，要怎麼跟夏莉遊子解釋？  
……………哪裡都去不了，這樣的事實還是沒辦法改變呢………

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

雨水順著臉頰邊緣一道道流下，一護怔忡出神；雨景明白地就在他的眼下，他卻又覺得自己彷彿並不身處在這個世界。  
不知發了多久呆直到有急促的腳步掠過一護身後。雨天裡的步履因為會濺起水滴所以份外明顯，而且對方的步伐裡充滿了力量，一護便忍不住偏頭觀望；是誰啊…好急的樣子，找地方避雨嗎？

「﹗﹗」  
這個人的背影卻怎麼都會記得；一護抓住護欄喊出來﹕「葛力姆喬﹗﹗」  
「…………………﹗」  
對方聽到一護的呼叫便立刻轉過頭來，確認了人後，鎖緊的眉心裡便帶著怒意噠噠地大步大步向一護的位置回頭。  
「葛……」

一護留意到正朝自己走近的葛力姆喬穿的是一雙拖鞋，預感令他心中暗暗震驚；而葛力姆喬到了一護的身邊完全沒留給對方說話的機會，一使力便把懷裡還抱著書包的一護從護欄內揪了出來，一護那瞬間覺得自己簡直活像一隻家禽，可他被抓住後領與葛力姆喬對望，看見對方眼裡怒不可遏的焦躁時，他卻又什麼抗議的話都說不出口。

下秒，葛力姆喬就使出了全力地擁緊了他，一護完全反應不過來，只知道對方力量很大。  
葛力姆喬摟了他這一下很快地就放開了，緊盯著一護咆哮﹕「混帳小鬼去哪裡了﹗你妹打電話來找我說你放學很久都不回家，怕你又有事﹗」  
「…………………對不起，我…傘給了朋友…於是……」  
一護想要解釋，葛力姆喬只是一直抓著他的兩肩很生氣地看著他，雨水讓對方的藍髮塌下不少，對比灰茫茫的天色依然耀眼。平時這頭髮有一部份是向後梳的，現在看上去儼然不同的感覺…一護漸漸感到要出來的話都似乎堵塞了在喉嚨裡。

「回去。」  
葛力姆喬拉著一護的手就打算往來時路走，這一下猛力，一護穩住身體才勉強跟得上，葛力姆喬發現有點不妥向後一瞄，看一護不是太靈活的樣子，表情立馬就寫滿了不出所料，只問﹕「又弄到了？」  
「…………我跨欄撿書包。」  
「…無可救藥。」  
他屈膝彎低身體，「快點。」  
「快什麼……？」我才不要這樣……  
「裝什麼傻，快。」

一護在葛力姆喬身後撇撇嘴，書包重新掛到肩上，手終於慢慢扶往對方的背，葛力姆喬只消一感覺到一護的傾力，他就已經俐落地拉過身後人的一條手臂，另一手再插進對方的一條腿關節中，把人完全地扯到背上去，原地動了一下調整位置便向前走。一護現在覺得自己又像是個麻布袋。

隨著令人安心不已的走路節奏，頭試探地輕輕挨了在葛力姆喬的肩膀上。  
好像就只有小時候被媽媽和老爸背過了…再然後就是稍為長大了一點的自己去背兩個妹妹……  
葛力姆喬的襪子都踢得髒了……剛才他看見對方的牛仔褲腳也已經都是一通全濕………一護不禁讓手臂像是能拉緊的袋繩子般往對方的脖頸上又再圈緊了一些。

雨不知何時逐漸停了，時近夜晚，即使沒有雨了也阻止不了黑暗降臨，一護卻只是安心無比地繼續掛在葛力姆喬的身上讓他背著走。這畫面讓人看著說不定會覺得挺奇異的……也罷。

「………你…傘呢？」  
「中途給了別人。」在過來的路上葛力姆喬看到了一對縮在簷蓬下的母女，順手便把傘遞過去了。  
「……………………對方一定…很感謝。……」一護的臉貼著葛力姆喬的肩，話音輕得很，此後葛力姆喬就再聽不到任何聲息，原來回完這句話後一護竟然不知不覺的就睡著了。  
…這小子。葛力姆喬讓眼睛往後偏了偏嘗試察看，卻明白到這角度是怎樣都看不到的，只感覺一護的頭髮緊挨著他的耳畔頸側酥酥癢癢地。

一護稍微醒來是在葛力姆喬開門的時候，背著一護他沒法開燈，聽到一護的低哼知道他醒了便說﹕「幫開一下燈。」  
一護迷迷糊糊地在牆上摸了好一通才觸到電燈開關。葛力姆喬先用腿勾出一把椅子再把一護安置進去，在燈光中盯著一護的面容確認自己的預感；一護昏昏沉沉地挨在椅背上頭低著完全不想抬起來的樣子。葛力姆喬伸手插進了他的瀏海底下感受他的額溫。  
一護半睡半醒的，聲音乏力﹕「……怎麼了？」  
「………沒怎麼。」葛力姆喬說完即動作迅速地把一護的鞋子先脫了下來，並再次把他扛到背上，往樓梯走去。

聽見了樓下動靜，老伯便從房間裡走出來往小走廊的盡頭察看，天暗了他順便開了廊燈，只見明顯淋過雨的葛力姆喬背著一個人走近，…正是一護。  
「發燒了。」葛力姆喬簡短解釋，老伯連忙幫他把他的房門打開，又近距離看清楚了一護也是全身濕透的，「哎呀，小兄弟也淋雨了？」  
「大概是。」葛力姆喬把人背進房裡，老伯又幫他們開了燈。一護已經徹底陷入昏睡。  
想把一護放下，老伯便從後扶著，葛力姆喬先小心的把一護從身上滑下來，再從老伯手裡接過他，單手插進一護腋下把他提起來半掛在自己身上，然後改為摟著他的腰。葛力姆喬也不避忌，直接就開始脫一護的校服，外的裡的都扒掉了連同褲子，摸到內褲還不算那麼濕便只剩下它。

老伯從看到葛力姆喬替一護脫衣，便乘這時候到樓下接熱水去，到他回來，葛力姆喬正好已經把一護脫了個光。搬來這裡後日子忙碌，他房裡只是隨隨便便放了點個人物品，連多一把櫈子也沒有，便把一護放到床上讓他虛虛的坐著，仍然像剛才般扶著他並讓他挨在自己胸口下。

把一盤調好溫的暖水放在床邊的櫃子上面，老伯又把水裡的毛巾擰乾了遞給葛力姆喬。葛力姆喬拿了毛巾便開始往一護的臉上擦，仔細抹了一遍後又擦他的脖頸，老伯然後接過毛巾再重新泡水擰乾遞上，葛力姆喬便再擦一護身體的其他部份。一護身上仍然有些還沒好全的傷口，他要避開那些地方；毛巾到達腳踝時葛力姆喬順便把一護濕透的襪子也扯掉，又提醒自己這小子扭到腳了晚點得幫他敷理一下，一直擦到最後才輪到頭髮。一護的頭髮雖然被淋濕過，可回來途中基本都已經晾得半乾，現在用熱毛巾擦一下倒也不怕會太濕。

差不多後，葛力姆喬看到床上有一疊老伯幫他摺好的衣物整齊的放了在枕邊，他便隨手拿過最上方的一件揚開，直接用來幫一護擦乾頭髮。這時樓下忽然傳來一把聲音﹕「您們好﹗請問……開始營業了嗎？」  
不好，原來這麼一輪動作後儼然已經到了晚市時段。葛力姆喬接到電話就馬上出門，一直沒有留意過時間甚至回來後全副心思都在一護身上，這麼不知不覺就已經到點了。

「我先下去。」老伯急匆匆的把水盤端起走到樓下，便看到了一男兩女站在門口滿臉疑問地……果然第一批客人已經來到。又瞧他們對被拉了出來的一把椅子和兩隻掉在地上的濕鞋子不明就裡似的，老伯便慌忙放下水盤先把椅子推回桌子裡面去，又把一護的鞋子撿起來先擱鞋櫃上，再立刻安排入座，說﹕「您們先喝口水，看看菜牌…」男客人問﹕「怎麼不見廚師先生？」女客人也一個人一張嘴的附和﹕「是啊那個帥哥廚師呢…」

平常葛力姆喬把店打理得井井有條，不論中午或是晚市的準備都幾乎不需要他插手，只要在忙的時候多搭幾把手端個菜擦個桌子就行，老伯心想現在啊都把我慣得不知要怎麼應對突殊情況了，只得張嘴重覆﹕「他在的、在的，正在忙…您們先看菜牌，他很快來……」

直到摸到一護的髮絲乾了八九成了，葛力姆喬才撥開床上的一疊衣服再把一護放進被子裡去，並脫下自己的衣服拿毛巾擦擦身體和頭髮，換上一件新衣。  
老房子的燈很暗，不妨礙一護休息。葛力姆喬再看了一眼，終於離開房間。  
走到樓下，看見客人已經在座位裡了葛力姆喬便朝他們點個頭，他向來沒有對來客說歡迎光臨的習慣，卻也從未有人表示不滿。兩位女性特別興奮地交頭接耳﹕「今天頭髮不一樣呢~」

走回吧檯後葛力姆喬並沒有馬上就洗手準備做菜，反而先拿起話筒撥了個電話說了幾句。老伯已經泡了茶給客人，他走回葛力姆喬身邊時葛力姆喬問他﹕「有退燒藥嗎？」老伯說﹕「有、有。我替你找。」

暫時沒有其他人，客人直接向葛力姆喬下了單，他便終於洗淨雙手開始預備。  
老伯這時候又重新接了一盤冷水並加進了冰塊，準備端往樓上去替一護作額頭冷敷。葛力姆喬在灶前作業，則是試圖盡快先把前菜給起了，老伯弄好下來正好替他把菜端過去，趁這時候葛力姆喬擦擦手，拿起老伯從櫃裡替他找了出來的退燒藥看了看盒上說明……得飽肚子服。

遊子從前問他取過店裡的電話，她打給葛力姆喬，除了說一護還沒回家外，也哭訴了一護這陣子完全吃不下東西的事情。葛力姆喬在河道邊找到一護時眼見他臉容透露的蒼白並不只因為淋雨，已經知道事情有多不妥。  
他交待了遊子夏莉不要跑出去，他會把人找回來，剛才撥通電話便是通知黑崎家兩個小女孩她們哥已經找到了，不過淋得濕濕的得先在他這邊過一晚夜再說，也沒多說他發燒的事。

這天晚上後來陸續而來了一些客人，但因為天氣關係並不十分忙碌，葛力姆喬正好趁做菜的間隙翻找了醫用品出來，等菜好了，又大步返回樓上房間替一護的一些傷口重新處理。

他又煮了鍋蔬菜粥；一護眼下的情況可不能再直接塞藥。葛力姆喬問老伯﹕「老頭你吃了沒？」老伯回他﹕「沒事，吃了吃了。」他通常是在午市後才做點東西吃，順便替老伯預備好簡單的晚飯，然後自己會在晚市前再吃點什麼。這晚的例外讓他直到現在仍然是滴米未進的狀態；他接到遊子電話前正好打算煲飯，後來便連飯都沒煮，直接穿著拖鞋便衝了出去，還是直到剛剛才趕緊把晚市要用的飯給煲了。飯熟了後他邊做其他工夫，乘著空隙才能配點醃菜扒兩口。

粥差不多好後，老伯跟他說﹕「我拿上去試試能不能喚醒小兄弟吃了。」葛力姆喬點頭。

一會兒後老伯下來搖搖頭；一護不醒，他又不知道該怎麼給昏睡中的一護餵食，只能把粥原封不動端回來。葛力姆喬聽了只是把暫時的最後一道菜燒好起了，老伯替他端出去的時候他已經洗好了手，重新拿著粥上樓去。一些客人挺好奇今晚廚師先生怎麼樓上樓下進進出出的，卻也沒敢多問。

房裡的一護深睡中。  
看來累得很啊……葛力姆喬把他額上的毛巾又過了遍水再重新鋪上，摸摸一護的臉，燙燙的，卻也果然完全沒有甦醒的意思。粥放涼了一點正是適當食用時機，老伯已經把退燒藥丸取出了兩顆投在小碟子裡，連同一杯清水都放了在粥碗的旁邊，甚至還多放了一條備用毛巾。

葛力姆喬的手停在一護臉上一會兒，終於把一護扶了起來挨著自己，力度不大地捏他的臉和耳朵，「起來，吃點粥。」  
一護本來無甚反應，葛力姆喬重覆的撫弄又叫了他好多次後他才終於迷離的睜開眼睛，葛力姆喬總算暗暗放心…再不醒來得送病院了。

「我…怎麼了…………」  
「沒事，在我這睡一晚。」  
「……………………你的床？挺…舒服的………」稍微搞清了一點狀況，卻完全沒探究的力氣。一護把整顆頭的重量都全卸在葛力姆喬肩窩裡。

葛力姆喬拿起調羹嚐了嚐粥的溫度，再一勺勺餵給懷裡的一護。他仔細觀察著一護有沒有有吐出來的狀況，慶幸這種時候也許是生理戰勝心理，一護的胃似乎並沒有抗拒，把粥水都接收了，一碗粥總算好好吃了下去。

餵食這事任葛力姆喬平時做事多迅速也急不來；老伯中途上樓想找人，門外看到這情境，便不做聲的回到樓下去，為新來的客人送上茶後便用不久前差不多的台詞先拖延一下。

葛力姆喬終於把粥餵完了放下空碗，拿起備用毛巾替一護擦了下嘴，說﹕「先別睡，吃藥。…張一下嘴。」拿起了藥丸先把第一顆餵進一護嘴裡，再讓他喝口水，一護聽話地把藥吞了他便又餵第二顆。藥吃好了，葛力姆喬才讓一護重新沉進了被窩中；離開前最後看了對方多一眼，才把燈關上。

晚上的工作全部結束後老伯也揉著肩膀先去休息了，葛力姆喬沒閒著，接了新的熱水到樓上，探了一下熟睡中一護的額頭，觀察他的呼吸，再微微拖起他的身體摸一摸背部看看發汗程度，替他再擦一遍背，才去的浴室洗澡打理自己。  
完了葛力姆喬終於關燈回到床上，從傍晚起沒鬆懈過的繃緊神經也讓他覺得整個人現在份外乏力。鑽進被窩後他先把一護移到身上再摟緊了。瞄瞄懷裡的人，順利發汗後至今仍睡得死過去一般。這小子……………  
調整一下，葛力姆喬也總算闔眼。

一護隔天醒來，葛力姆喬也已經早起床離開了。一護只感到身體軟軟的像散架一樣，骨頭都有點麻痛，一時起不來，轉個身摸摸身旁，床墊下陷的感覺仍然存在。他稍微往那窩裡的剩餘暖熱挪一點，陷在其中。雨後的天氣消暑了不只還有點清涼，他的下巴藏在被子裡，眼睛半閉地想要醒來又有點不想。

葛力姆喬這時卻進來了，手上拿著幫一護烘乾了的衣服。店裡以前是沒有烘乾機的，老伯夫婦倆的衣物都是手洗，店裡用的毛巾反而才是洗衣機洗的。兩者洗了後都是用晾的。現在店葛力姆喬接手，他搬來後原本自己的衣服都是拿去自助洗衣店解決，不久後因為客量大了，為了時間考量他才添置了新的洗衣機和烘乾機。雨後潮濕的空氣讓衣物難以乾透，靠著烘乾機的威能才得以把一護的校服弄乾。

看到葛力姆喬，一護馬上睜開了眼睛，葛力姆喬對他說﹕「醒了？」  
一護正想撐起身，對方卻兩步過來把他按了回去。先伸手試探他的額頭，雖然在他醒來時已經探過一次了，但好像形成了習慣一樣。默唸著燒果然退了個七八後，他才說﹕「今天假期，你再睡睡。」  
「……還好，睡一整晚了…」一護開聲才發現自己聲音低啞，力氣也不大足。  
「……一會想吃什麼，給你做。」  
一護想了想﹕「……可樂餅吧，前幾天我吃了又吐出來了，遊子很傷心…」  
「…那就這個。」雖然油炸食物似乎不應該作為雙料病人的早餐，葛力姆喬卻也沒有反對。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

*第一次福利來啦~  
*我已經很多年沒有正式詳細描寫過這種場景，所以下筆的時候相當緊張

7.

「夏莉和遊子……」  
「通知了。」  
「這樣………」  
倒是一護現在才意識到自己的身體幾乎整個光裸著，耳根微微一紅，雖然都是男生但這也太………………  
烘乾的衣褲放了在被子上，一護尷尷尬尬地先把衣服往身上套，T恤、長褲，學校襯衫和腰帶襪子等的則是先放一邊。他手腳還是軟綿綿的感覺迅速不來。在他穿衣服時葛力姆喬背對他隨便收拾了一下房間，不一會一護好了他便帶他到樓下浴室梳洗。

一護昨天扭到的腳葛力姆喬替他敷藥包紮了，應該不是很嚴重，雖然有點隱隱作痛可是休息一晚，他已經能夠自己走路。鞋櫃裡有備用室外拖鞋，只是老伯的又太小，葛力姆喬的又太大，二選一之下一護還是穿了葛力姆喬的，穿上後吃不住力，路走起來看著不免有些小滑稽。

葛力姆喬帶他走到浴室，裡面另有室內拖鞋，這次一護就穿老伯的那雙讓葛力姆喬不用把自己的給他。葛力姆喬取出新牙刷又把自己一條乾淨的面巾給了一護，便打算出去做飯。  
「………一起吃吧﹗」  
「啊。」  
聽見一護在他身後急急的喊，葛力姆喬如此應了一聲。

從浴室出來一護看著葛力姆喬在吧檯裡做事的熟悉場景，也不妨礙他，只是靜靜回去樓上的房間。書包有防水層不怕淋濕，葛力姆喬後來把它放了在床邊，裡面有一護帶回校的小說可以拿來看。不想再濫睡，葛力姆喬房裡也沒其他娛樂，一護便坐在床上就著窗外的陽光看著書，一邊等葛力姆喬回來。

一個托盤放兩份早餐，湯、飯菜、沙拉都擠在一起，空間非常緊張。葛力姆喬回房間時單手端著托盤，另一手拿著一張小木櫈子，是老伯以前在賣場買的手工製品，年代有點久遠的樣子。  
讓一護挪點空間出來，葛力姆喬也不在意，就那麼把托盤放在床上，接著他一個高個子把小櫈子拉到床邊便直接坐了下去，看著都知道不可能覺得舒服。

可樂餅來了，卻只有一塊。一護正盯著它發呆，葛力姆喬已經一筷子插進去將它掰成兩半，其中一半夾到嘴裡吃掉了。  
笑意留在心底，一護也規規矩矩的開吃。也奇怪，要吃這頓早飯，他竟然也忘了自己最近的食慾不振，說吃就吃了。最近原本每每在必須進食之前，當面對別人的期待一護心底也不其然會湧現一點壓力，不知是否這樣使得他的調養情況便更加不如預期。葛力姆喬取餐進來後也沒多說什麼，放下東西彼此就開動，就這樣雖然進食速度比不上葛力姆喬，可一護也一點點的把湯光喝了，碗碟裡的飯菜也都一點點的吃完了。  
早上的飯葛力姆喬特意多加了點水去煮讓它們軟一點，可他也不肯定一護會不會有胃口，他不完全清楚一護厭食的嚴重程度，只聽遊子忍住哭腔描述他如何一天比一天憔悴。現在見一護把食物都一一吃下去了並沒太大的抵觸，葛力姆喬總算放心。

用完早飯後，葛力姆喬便把托盤收下去再拿水上來打算讓一護再服一次藥。一護在這個空隙期間仍然是看小說，但只要一見葛力姆喬進來他便會把小說放下。葛力姆喬盯著一護吃好藥了，看水還有半杯便也不收走。

「等下藥力上來你再睡。」他交待了這一句便空手走向門口打算退出房間讓一護繼續休息。  
「……不用了﹗我………」  
倒是一護急急的下了床就著力度拐到了葛力姆喬身邊，拉著了對方的手。

他低著頭，明明原本想說點什麼，截停對方後卻反而語塞，流動著光芒的眼睛在微微抬起來的時候折射著猶豫。

葛力姆喬的手觸上一護的臉，停留著。  
一護臉上仍然有一些細微的創口，其中有殘留著青黑的瘀傷。葛力姆喬的拇指在他的頰上掃了幾下，然後低下頭湊近一護臉上最大的一塊瘀黑，在那個地方印上了自己的唇。  
…一護當刻心裡不禁震盪；葛力姆喬的指頭後又移到了一護唇邊，頭再輕輕一偏，他的唇便印上了一護的。

抓緊了葛力姆喬的衣袖…一護不自覺地緊張。葛力姆喬的手圈著一護腰身，原本在一護臉上的手則轉移到了對方的後腦勺，按住。  
彼此的嘴唇在互相碰觸幾下後便漸漸深入；一護並不很能跟上節奏，唇舌抵觸的感覺讓他大腦發熱，也愈來愈感到了對方下傾身體而帶給自己的壓逼，當感受到對方的呼吸氣息逐漸改變了的時候，葛力姆喬已經攬緊他的背再一把圈起他兩條腿，把人提到了床上。

兩人倒下去，葛力姆喬的唇觸及一護的脖頸並不算溫柔的吸啜，他推高一護的衣服，手伸了進去。一護骨架不算壯但人夠高，肌肉勻稱線條瘦削乾淨。他的動作也很矯捷，這算是他的戰鬥優勢所以即使對著比他肥壯幾倍的傢伙他都從來不怕，不過一護的勝利始終還是建基於他堅定的心智，無論一護本人是否也是這樣評價自己，葛力姆喬也都會完全認同這一點。

真正完全貼近對方的肌膚骨骼時，葛力姆喬的確肯定一護比之前更瘦了。這是他昨天第一眼看見一護時就已經發現的事實，他也是有點震驚但沒有太明顯地表現出來。  
他的手從一護的下肋摸至胸口，一護似乎有點害怕，兩手一邊仍抓住葛力姆喬的袖子一邊則置在對方的背後，可抓得不牢。  
沒被腰帶束縛的褲子一摸上去就完全能感覺到那瘦削的腰線與布料之間的虛位，正是因為感受到這點才讓正要拆下褲子的葛力姆喬停頓了一秒，可他還是接著解開了身下人的褲頭鈕扣，將褲子往下一扯。

這時候他另外一隻往一護上身撫摸的手不知道觸到了對方哪裡的傷口，一護輕輕的呼叫了出聲，但也好像不想驚動葛力姆喬似的本能地把聲音壓低了，倒是葛力姆喬終於清醒了一下。他從上方看著被自己的影子覆蓋著的一護，對方偏著頭，眼瞼下垂，滿面潮紅。  
把動作放輕，葛力姆喬褪下一護的長褲後才再把對方的內褲拉下來，他隨後也乾脆的把自己的上衣拉過頭頂，扔開，再把身下人的T恤正式脫下。一護手傷沒好，所以他這一步還是小心了點。

兩人都光著肩，一護卻仍然偏著頭避免正眼盯看正了騎在自己身上的人。葛力姆喬左右手撐了在枕頭的兩面；這其實是一護第一次面對葛力姆喬肌肉線條比他更紮實的身體。廚師工作雖忙，但葛力姆喬平時都有鍛鍊，力量是如何可靠一護當然知道——經常揪兩大袋肉品都不用換手，把他整個人背回來都面不改色的。

昨天被摟住睡其實他迷迷糊糊是知道的，卻心安理得地汲取著對方的氣味體溫繼續沉沉地睡過去。男生體育課換衣服什麼沒見過，他還曾經是空手道社社員又經常打街頭架，身體再健壯的男生都看過了。 他有他的內斂之處但展現於人前的更多時候還是開朗的面貌，所以總是容易與人接近，甚至不自覺地就憑著性格上光明的一面而無意中能觸及到別人的心窗將之輕輕打開。便是這樣關係深也好淺也好他身邊都圍繞了不少人，可即使無關是不是同齡人他都沒對任何人動過心，這一刻他卻對自己起了一點質疑，為什麼？為什麼？  
又為什麼我現在害羞得看都不敢多看他一眼？

葛力姆喬的手摸上一護的耳畔，單指撥開了對方的一些頭髮，然後說﹕「…不舒服便出聲。」手掌隨後便來到一護的下身，握上。  
這一下動作的變化已經差不多讓一護整個人想彈起來，可他強忍著只是不自然地動了一下；葛力姆喬用手搓弄著那個部位，也讓指頭在頂端往返。一護扒著床單，全個人都想要往後縮儘管明明已經無路可退。  
葛力姆喬一直傾身有技巧地限制著一護的動作，他原本微微抬頭的下身在葛力姆喬的撫弄下不多久便硬硬的，他自己非常少做這件事，讓別人來也自然是頭一遭。  
葛力姆喬持續在他的頸窩啜吻，差不多的時候動作也加快了一些。他自己的在還沒脫下的牛仔褲內，也早就漲痛不已。可這都急不來必須循序漸進。

在葛力姆喬的手掌裡射出來後一護全身乏力，心跳卻仍快得可以，完全沒緩和的跡象。

葛力姆喬單身又工作繁忙，沒有約人的習慣，房裡自然也沒什麼能潤滑的東西，只能靠現在前端溢出來的液體。  
他並無猶豫，自己先躺下在一護身邊再將一護翻過來讓他側躺在自己身上，手便伸到一護後面開始撩撥。  
這裡更是用力也沒用，因此都只是輕輕的撫摸，希望能先讓一護放鬆。

葛力姆喬的手指在一護臀部的隙縫裡輕掃，一護的身體一整個卻似乎比射出來前都還要繃緊。葛力姆喬被自己下身的鼓動弄得全個人都微微散發著焦躁，但還是沉著氣，不緊不慢的一點點為一護擴張。  
一護感覺到葛力姆喬近在自己耳側的呼吸都帶著燥熱，便忍不住用試探的口氣輕聲問﹕「…直接來，不行嗎？」  
輪到葛力姆喬驚訝，「你說什麼…？」

其實一護的手已經揩到葛力姆喬膨脹的褲檔，讓他都不禁有點焦急，「或者我先幫你……」他的手便住那腫脹的部位上摸去，葛力姆喬反而一把拉開了他，斬釘截鐵地說﹕「…別碰。」

他不是想責備一護而是覺得現在已經不能再接受一護生澀的刺激，寧可該怎麼來便怎麼來。  
一護的表情有點受傷，葛力姆喬沉默一下，便抱緊他輕輕地吻他的頸側，從耳下到鎖骨，那樣單薄的感覺。

指頭逐漸深入一護的後穴，一點一點地。廚師的指甲總是打理得平整又乾淨，當第一根指頭順利滑進一護的體內，一護整個腰板都弓直了起來。  
「沒事。」葛力姆喬安撫他，讓指頭在裡頭徐徐蠕動。

使一護能放鬆接納他擴張的過程很漫長，即使第一根手指進去了，要再進去第二第三根也不容易，當然也有因為潤滑的不足，葛力姆喬甚至加上了一點唾液去輔助。

掛在葛力姆喬身上的一護面色一直保持著潮紅，渾身不自然地繃得緊。由於葛力姆喬不讓他亂碰，他只能處於被動的姿勢摟緊對方，加上他也不了解要怎樣調情去讓葛力姆喬現時的情況得以緩解。  
進去了，他是不是就會開心呢？……又會不會很痛？這些想法便都在這樣的時刻裡持續閃現在一護的腦海之中。

葛力姆喬也從沒想過他會為一個人這樣做、在一件情事上如此抑制自己的本能。  
他認為性的原則就是享受和發洩，但他很難讓兩者完全分開，認為對方如果感到了痛楚，也是性愛的一部份。

身體遭到外部的入侵並且是要往更深的地方而去，面對的是一個或許心底早就已曾經準備過能夠向他敞開自己全部的人，一護卻不知道實際上過程竟是會如此困難。他的眼裡迸出了淚花卻仍然拚命強忍著這樣的不適，然而他感受中的不安卻似乎完整地體現於他扒緊在葛力姆喬背部的那股力道上。感覺到一護所正為他而忍耐的，葛力姆喬心裡為此出現的焦躁似乎便就要比自己下身那直接的躁動還更要顯得急迫。

改變著下力角度的手指在一護的體內來回撩撥，使一護全身泛紅，整個人都不明所已地顫抖，細細的呻吟有時壓不住便始終斷斷續續地漏出…這也使葛力姆喬更感難耐。

不知花了多少時間他才重新把一護壓在身下啜吻著他的額側，手指連著僅有一點複雜的液體全數抽了出來，然後他再把一護的一條腿抬起，又撥開一護的另外一隻腳並讓它屈曲，正式拉開了褲鍊讓腫脹不已的下體抵到了一護被擴張過的後穴上去。

…先是把握時機挺進去。擴張時用到的手指為了方便撩動頂多也就三根，漲大的性器對一護來說是截然不同的一種感覺；而葛力姆喬的前端才剛進去了一點，他只能努力的忍受，姿勢上他還不能抱住對方緩解和抒發身心上的難受，所以只得緊緊的抓住床單。

一護感到後穴火辣辣地一股痛楚，即使這樣，他的下身也仍然因為後庭所受的刺激而再次稍微抬頭。

葛力姆喬從開始起便因為隱忍而疊加又滑落的汗珠都密密佈滿了他的額、頸；從來沒有一次性愛的挺進會讓他如此辛苦，卻又興奮。

一護被屈折起來的身體讓他整體看上去更瘦小也更軟弱；當葛力姆喬的整個終於沒入的這一下，一護極為痛苦地讓眉頭都全皺了起來，眼淚也像葛力姆喬昨天所見到的雨水一般正沒法阻止地流了下去，濕掉了枕頭。

即使整根沒入一護體內所感到四方八面湧襲的舒服和刺激讓葛力姆喬大腦發昏，只想改變姿勢抓起身下人的雙腳就用力地挺進一下再一下，可他卻沒有辦法因為個人的衝動而不去在意對方的任何一個情緒細節。

這也是葛力姆喬從與一護相遇起，所極其就只是半知半解的一種感情，可他沒有避開，也許一護也是一樣的。

他只是想擁有一護，在這個時候。

而也因此他現在只是拚盡全力地忍耐著想要不顧一切撞擊對方身體的衝動即使已滿頭大汗，仍只讓每條脈絡都已在噴張著的下身僅僅只在一護的體內停留著，不敢亂來，一邊祈求對方可以適應自己的存在。

一護的胸腔劇烈進出著空氣，這樣苦苦汲取的形式所造成的大腦空白感甚至蓋過了他緊張的心跳，然而葛力姆喬似乎比他更為痛苦的表情卻讓他無法忽視，「…葛力姆喬？」

這樣的一聲問句真讓葛力姆喬不想再控制，可他卻不能肯定現在有更大的動作一護一定就能享受到或是承受到；全身的力氣都用來強忍因此他沒有回應一護，只是沉默著吸口氣，把一護的兩條腿都試著勾到了自己上臂去。

一護很緊張可是也努力去配合，如箭在弦的氣氛讓整個房間都在升溫。

「……如果不行就喊停我。」  
「…嗯。」

葛力姆喬也不敢一來就用上全力，只先試著微微地動個一兩下，可一護的吸氣聲也馬上就變得更繃緊。

再動的時候從腰間直衝而上的刺激甚至讓一護短嗆了一下，幾乎無法呼吸。隨對方的挺動而帶來的麻痺感讓他的腦門也感受到震盪，「嗚……」他忍不住呼叫。  
害怕，可是也不能喊停，即使對方給予他這樣的權利…他不想看到對方如此這樣的隱忍和痛苦。

或許也是想要回饋對方；不過這種心情一護是不自知的。葛力姆喬隨著身下的人接受程度的加大和自己動作的加劇，也不禁讓整個上身往下傾把一護抱住了。  
一護如願地緊緊環住了葛力姆喬的脖頸；情事的漸趨激烈也讓他能完全忽視身上一些傷口帶來的痛楚，倒是他本就因為發燒，全身熱度未退，剛又服藥才不久，暈意正上來，腦筋一陣陣的昏漲，而意識便更是從他可以摟緊葛力姆喬任意讓對方在他體內衝刺起就似乎已更是渙散，身體所有感官都全集中了在這件事上。

「嗚……不………」隨著葛力姆喬愈來愈快和有力的挺動，一護的叫聲裡都帶了哭腔，只可以繼續無助地感受著身體被完全不熟悉的可怕失重感所濃罩。葛力姆喬抱住一護，寬闊背肌下的腰板以一種不能控制也不想控制的趨勢一下接一下全力的往身下人濕熱的深處挺進。

葛力姆喬終於射出來的時候舒暢得不得了，一護則是整個人脫力不能動彈的樣子。兩人也全身是汗，葛力姆喬在櫃裡找了一條大點的毛巾把昏昏沉沉的一護整個包住再扛到自己赤裸的肩上，連褲鍊也沒拉就直接抱住一護往樓下浴室走。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8.

「那個…老伯呢？」  
這件事一護真不願意去想；老房子牆壁薄，如果老伯在屋裡也很難不知道他們一大早的好事，可是箭在弦上的時候自然也就考慮不足。

「應該外出了吧。」  
葛力姆喬也不單單只是想安慰一護，老人家起得早，葛力姆喬會隔晚便留起一份早飯在冰箱讓他自行早上熱了吃，之後老伯就會出門去附近做做早操跟老朋友見個面聊一下天，差不多中午開店前才會再回來，這時候葛力姆喬就會再預備好午飯給他。

他們到了浴室，葛力姆喬先把看上去像一條蔥卷麵包的一護放了在小浴缸的水龍頭邊上，讓他能挨著牆壁不至於往下墜。他則在缸裡放水，放了半缸試好水溫後便解了一護的毛巾把他抱進去，一護一直聽著規律的水聲都已經差不多睡著，肌膚一觸碰到溫暖的液體他便重新甦醒過來。

葛力姆喬讓一護泡在水中也順便俐落地替他塗肥皂、沖水洗擦。他沒替人做過這種事可是現在也並不生澀遲鈍，一護總感覺周身疼痛都好像在溫水的洗滌和對方的護理下漸漸緩解過來，只是似乎昨晚被葛力姆喬處理過的傷口們等下又要再被重新打理。

一護對現在到底是什麼時候認知很迷糊，但他大概知道差不多就是開門營業的時間點了。想到不說昨晚，葛力姆喬連今天的整個早上都似乎花了在自己身上，這樣的話預備作業該怎麼辦呢？他平時有來店裡幫忙自然大概了解對方一般的工作程序。事實上即使蔬菜能現切現洗，但肉類的醃製及很多瑣瑣碎碎的工夫都是得早一晚以及早上起來時去預備的。葛力姆喬也是心裡有數可是他並不真的在意，倒是一護替他想到這一點了。

葛力姆喬幫一護全身上下都洗了一遍，連同留在一護體內的發洩物也在一護滿臉通紅的忍耐下清理乾淨後，便重新用毛巾把人包裹起來扛上樓。  
自己果然像一個麻布袋啊……一護這樣想；說起來他之前與夏莉在街上遇襲的一次，他抱著自己妹妹逃跑的姿態儼然就跟現在差不多，可被扛的角色換了是自己還真是感覺難言。

回房間後葛力姆喬把一護放在床上，又把留在房裡的醫用品再次翻了出來，一護卻制止他﹕「行了我自己來，你快點去準備。」  
葛力姆喬看著一護思考了幾秒，便嗯了聲拾起地上被他剛才脫掉的上衣走出了房間。

身後的酥麻感和殘留的疼痛雖然仍不能忽略，但似乎由於在情事進行中時葛力姆喬情緒上的隱忍和對行為的控制，一護並沒有受到怎樣的傷。他自行整理著傷口，心裡面總是有一種彷彿想要輕輕哼個一首歌的愉快感覺。

葛力姆喬拿著衣服回到浴室便脫光了自己也快速地沖了個澡，用早上給一護用的仍掛回在浴室裡的面巾隨便擦了擦身體，走出廳面便集中精神匆匆開始今天的工作。  
在這之前回到吧檯後的他還是先撥了一個電話——接電話的這次卻不是遊子而是黑崎家的小女兒，夏莉。  
這小妞沒那麼好應付…，這是葛力姆喬由來的態度只是沒有表現過出來，相比起來不過是愛惡也很是分明的夏莉年紀尚小，情感表露得更明顯直白而已。

葛力姆喬向夏莉簡單的交待了一護應該還會在他這邊再住一晚，夏莉的語氣非常懷疑，在二人那被沉默佔據了不少空間的短暫對話中，夏莉敬語雖然還是用得很足但總還是忍不住多問了幾句關於一護的具體情況，可她也並非真的不相信葛力姆喬，滿腔納悶便只能在掛線的前後都表露了個無遺。

老伯果然在葛力姆喬剛開始作業後不久就回來了。葛力姆喬先端給了他熱湯和醃蘿蔔，說﹕「飯還得等一會。」  
「沒事、沒事，我先喝口茶。」等葛力姆喬轉身他又問﹕「小兄弟怎樣，醒了麼？」  
「………………醒了。」  
「哦，吃飯沒，怎麼不一起來？」  
「……………………給他早飯了。」  
「那就好那就好。」  
老伯便不再問什麼，自然瞧出了葛力姆喬今天的不同，只是不明言而已。

畢竟週六客人更多，一直到午市順利結束了葛力姆喬才有時間捧著午飯回房間看一護。一護已經睡飽了回籠覺，稍微清醒的靠在床上，葛力姆喬正好進來，他便微微的撐起身體。  
葛力姆喬把盛了午飯飯菜的托盤放在木地板上後坐到一護身邊先是慣性摸了摸對方的額頭…還有點微燙可也沒有變嚴重，等下吃完飯繼續服藥。

二人貼得很近，一護可以順便把頭擱在葛力姆喬的肩膀上。即使睡飽了但還是昏昏沉沉的…便乘勢再合上了眼。他平時作息定時不算嗜睡，很偶然才會在課堂打個盹，現在卻總有點懶洋洋地只想這樣貼著對方，…他也搞不明白。

「打給你妹了。」  
「欸？」這下可真的醒了過來，「……………怎麼說？」  
葛力姆喬伸手捏了下一護的臉，「告訴她你還會再住一晚。」  
「……………這…………………」一護也不知怎的臉有點發燙，且並不是因為餘燒而產生。

「…你妹已經在懷疑。」  
「夏莉…………………」一護也不好說什麼，自己小妹的觸角可不是一般敏銳。  
「……………我還是等一下回去好了。」  
「…………………好啊。除非你想被我用抱的把你送回去。」  
「…………說什麼。」貼著葛力姆喬肩膀的臉似乎更燙了，又沉吟…這可怎麼辦好。  
他不想妹妹們有多餘的擔心，同時其實也不想妨礙到葛力姆喬工作。恐怕他繼續留在這裡只會想賴在葛力姆喬的身邊而影響到對方…。這個結論在才這麼一小段時間裡他已經能自行得出。  
葛力姆喬看了一護一眼，便說﹕「………………叫她們過來吧。」  
「…咦？」  
「你不想她們擔心吧，讓她兩個看看你完好無缺的就行了吧。」  
「……不﹗這樣我……………」一護差點就要說好，可出聲前卻想起了早上他在浴室的鏡子中隱隱瞄到自己頸上的那些吻痕………………遊子他還可以呼攏過去，夏莉卻不一定了。葛力姆喬看他緊張的樣子，嗤笑一下，把櫃上的創可貼直接扔給了身邊的一護。一護原想看真他的笑臉，這下倒是明白過來，便開始動手從盒裡面倒出新的創可貼，拆開想往脖子上的緋紅印痕黏上去。葛力姆喬一瞧他左來右往總是對不準位置，便搶過創口貼自己來了。  
一護總算能看清對方比彩虹還罕見的完整笑臉…好看得叫他難忘。

夏莉與遊子來到店裡的時候一護已經坐進了一張桌子裡等著。他不願理所當然地窩在葛力姆喬的被子裡被妹妹們看見，畢竟總還是有些心虛。出於欲蓋彌彰的心理，他現在是連校服也都一絲不苟地穿戴好了連同襪子。

夏莉遊子一見了他便快步撲過去，「一護哥﹗你沒事吧﹗」  
也不能說完全沒事發生……不過………  
一護偷瞄一眼葛力姆喬，只是說﹕「昨天有點發燒…現在好了，不用擔心…」

遊子搶先摸摸他的額，確認了好幾遍才放下心來。夏莉卻是一通孤疑地把一護觀察了個遍，讓一護都又要再出個一身冷汗了。  
「一護哥，脖子怎麼了？」  
一護感覺額上的汗馬上就要流下來，「……學校，昨天被蟲子咬了…處理了一下。」  
「……什麼蟲子，嚴重嗎？」

葛力姆喬正好做了三杯加了檸檬的柚子蜂蜜過來，兩杯是冷的只有一護那杯是熱的。遊子完全沒發現氣氛有任何不妥，還很謝謝葛力姆喬的關照；葛力姆喬之後又拿了新做的點心出來，遊子的注意力很快便被分散了。  
煮食的事葛力姆喬最是不含糊，他觀察力也不弱，照料到一護現在的需要自然不奇怪，可夏莉盯著等待柚子蜜放溫了才拿起喝一口的一護又瞄了瞄回到吧檯後繼續做事的葛力姆喬，總是感覺哪裡可疑而又說不清。

兄妹三人聚在一張桌子裡，後來老伯也下樓來加入了，大夥看似其樂融融的度過了這個下午的時光。葛力姆喬如舊做自己的事沒有摻和，夏莉不時留意一護總覺得他心神不定。  
她在，一護也不敢胡亂觀望葛力姆喬那邊，加上後背至下半身其實都仍然酥麻的暗痛，冷汗都淌了不少，多少不自在，。

吃喝完了兩個妹妹把東西分工收拾好都不需要一護動一下子，到差不多時候夏莉卻忽然問﹕「…………一護哥，真的不跟我們回去嗎？」她這句似乎有些強調；一護僵直身體，只得朝葛力姆喬的方向微偏了一下頭表示﹕「…店裡今天事多，我幫忙一下。」

夏莉聽了也終於不再多問。一護後來站起來想送她倆出門時，行動還有點勉強；而平時他們三人回家時葛力姆喬都多是仍然留在吧檯後，不一定出來送行，這次卻在兩個小女生打算離開時恰好走近了桌邊，一護便暗借葛力姆喬的力站了起來，裝得沒事一樣把兩個妹妹送到門口去。

「明天下午我回來，一起去看老爸。」他和夏莉遊子約定。  
葛力姆喬不說話只是瞥了他一眼。夏莉最後還是多盯了葛力姆喬幾秒鐘才與遊子走遠。

事實上一護也並不真的打算刻意掩飾暗裡的這一切改變。而葛力姆喬只與一護對看一眼，恐怕這件事上他們是一致的。

一護回頭一看，老伯正拿了一塊抹布在擦拭桌子。一護心想他跟……咳，身邊的人這事，對老人家來說還是有點驚世駭俗，就先別胡言亂語好了。

然而他兩個妹妹剛才就已經整理好一切連同擦桌子，他卻也不虞有詐只當老伯是喜愛乾淨，沒有發現對方瞧著桌子的臉容上那個似笑非笑的表情。

一來二往也差不多到晚市營業時間，下午服過藥的一護原本的確有點睡意可也由於等待妹妹前來的緊張而抵銷了，他也不願就這樣回房間待著但又不能到處走動，便坐在桌子裡替葛力姆喬做一些撕豆角、剝大蒜皮之類的小手作，後來又與老伯一起用了晚飯才回去房間。他為了不可以在晚市搭把手而有點不好意思，葛力姆喬只是從吧檯裡遞給他一杯水，囑咐他記緊吃藥。

藥後來了睡意一護也拚命抵抗，他可不想現在那麼早睡著了到半夜起來就輪到葛力姆喬要睡覺，這樣他們就不能一起睡，而且他會無所事事，因此翻出了作業本坐在床上盡量集中精神地寫了一下。  
本子只能放在腿上，燈光也暗暗的都不利他寫字，因此字寫得有點難看，他便又改正了一會兒，完了不禁左右揉了幾下都僵硬了的肩頸，後來他又拿起小說看了幾頁。  
雖然難得第一次光臨葛力姆喬的房間，他倒也沒想過要翻動對方的什麼東西，很是規矩地只是做做自己的事。

中間他尋了個時機慢慢踱下樓去上廁所順便往浴室梳洗，葛力姆喬正背對他專心做菜，老伯也在招呼客人。他來時去時都多看了幾眼葛力姆喬但仍保持安靜，只悄悄地回去樓上。

直到他真的忍不住昏昏欲睡了，終於等到了葛力姆喬回房間來。  
對方過來探了他的額後問他感覺怎樣，一護只是說﹕「很悶。」葛力姆喬在暗淡的燈光裡笑了一下，揉揉一護的頭，「我去洗澡，之後回來。」「嗯。」  
想到日後應該是會有更多的機會接觸到葛力姆喬這樣挾帶著鬆弛感的各種笑臉吧，一護便很是心安理得。

到他迷迷糊糊地轉醒時，正是因為葛力姆喬洗完澡回來。  
燈已經關了，不久前又下了一場雨，室內並不炎熱仍然涼涼的。葛力姆喬翻身進被窩，一護發現視野不清，想看看對方容顏的念頭便也很快作罷。  
大概是同時，葛力姆喬調整著姿勢把他圈進懷裡，一護也正好回抱著他。  
感受到葛力姆喬的唇貼上了自己的髮頂，心裡的暖意和安心讓昏沉中的一護整個人都感到很舒適，他輕輕的再次闔上了眼。

清晨時份一護其實糊裡糊塗地醒來過一次，這時候他所隱隱然感受到的異樣，正是來自那摟住自己的人身上所傳來的不自然燥熱，可因為空氣仍然清涼，他也沒有覺得不舒服，只在對方懷內調整了一下睡姿，卻又在這樣的黑暗裡隱約留意到對方眼內正橫溢著零星流光，其中像是埋藏著不明的意味。他正想說什麼，葛力姆喬卻只是讓手掌輕掃過他的額頭，再在他的額側吻了幾下。這個時候雖然一護仍是半夢半醒的狀態可卻也不自覺地開口﹕「你…是不是……」  
「不。」葛力姆喬否認，只是再次抱緊一護說﹕「沒事，睡吧。」  
「嗯……」話音落下不久，一護便再次沉沉睡去。

葛力姆喬剛才轉醒，其實確是沒起過心念，不過他長久以來都獨自睡覺，摟住一護忽然醒過來後本來沒往哪裡想，因為他真的不打算在這種時候，可卻自然有了些反應。  
這時一護感覺到而有點醒過來的跡象，他也只是讓他繼續睡。  
有時候他認為一些事情，就像是他做菜調味，適可而止才是最好。  
看著一護重新睡過去了他才安下心來，靜靜凝視了對方好一陣子。

……看來也很難再睡得著了，他便乾脆提早起床。  
走到樓下打算去梳洗，葛力姆喬看見老伯也已經起來，正在用蒸鍋翻熱早飯，見是他，扯出的笑容誇張到葛力姆喬都有點看不清他的眼睛，老伯這笑還久久不散，只是問他﹕「這麼早，要分你早飯嗎？」  
葛力姆喬臉上全無情緒的痕跡，心裡卻難得無奈，只是說﹕「不用，等下我吃醃蘿蔔吧。」

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.

像前一天的早晨一樣，一護打開眼睛時身邊的人已經起床離開了。一護從床上撐起來先等自己清醒清醒，摸摸額頭好像燒已經全退乾淨，也算鬆口氣，起碼下午回家便不用再讓妹妹們擔心…還有葛力姆喬。

這一覺睡到中午睡得他頭昏腦漲的，然後下樓去時正好與老伯一起吃午飯。  
一護對老伯和葛力姆喬說他可以幫忙午市，葛力姆喬知道他手啊腳啊還沒好全，只是說﹕「折騰什麼。」  
老伯會心一笑，附和道﹕「多休息好。」瞧老伯這態度，一護總覺得怪怪的。  
於是中午回房後，他又重覆了上一天寫寫作業、看看書的活計，只是白天光線充足，他寫的字都好看點。

到了下午，一護想回去前多陪陪葛力姆喬，就算不做什麼只是坐一邊替他撕個豆角，都是好的。完全驗證了他說留在這裡就只會想賴在對方身邊的這件事。

當一護走下樓梯時卻發現店裡竟然還有一位客人沒走，不禁訝異。那是一位束著長長的黑色馬尾，皮膚亦黝黑、身段流麗的女性。這位女性的桌前面放著葛力姆喬自釀酒的原裝酒酲。酒酲的封條一旦開了，剩下的酒便得倒進別的酒瓶裡密封好。此時放在女性面前的便正是一個已經被拉掉封條的酲子………難道酒她不是一杯杯的要，而是叫了一整瓶？

她腕力似乎不簡單，單手就能提起酒酲準確無比地往杯裡倒滿，再抓起杯子豪邁地一飲而盡。…他老爸也喜歡喝酒，倒酒姿態便是跟這女的差不多，可是女人以這種模樣手法喝酒，一護也是第一次看到。

見樓上下來了一個人而且還一臉驚訝的望向自己，女人咧開嘴便是一笑，開朗的朝一護自我介紹﹕「我是四楓院。」又倒了杯酒再喝，「小弟弟不用在意，我空閒的時間不定時…很難掐準營業點過來，我又很喜歡他的酒，」她示意葛力姆喬，「跟他協議好了我才來的，說我不用他招呼也不妨礙他做事，只要給我酒和杯就行。我自帶下酒物﹗」  
再看，桌上一個盤子裡果然放了大把花生，說著女人便一手抓起一把全數扔進了嘴裡。

「葛力姆喬，你表弟？」………她曉得他的名字啊。  
「不。」吧檯裡的人手下沒停，只應一聲。  
「堂弟？」  
「不…」這次輪到一護幫忙否認。  
「…你小男友？」  
葛力姆喬直接沒回。反倒一護手心竟然一陣虛汗。

「小弟弟過來坐~」  
一護無法拒絕；他是頭一遭遇到這一型的客人，事實上也忍不住好奇……  
女人很自來熟，也算符合一護的喜好，太腼賟拖拉的他反而得格外小心地應付。當然他絕對不是討厭，只是會怕向來直來直往的自己，言行會嚇著了那一種人，所以跟外向的人他總是比較合得來。  
那麼葛力姆喬又算是外向還是內向呢？…這個真的很難定義；他不喜與人打交道，內向這個字卻又肯定不能作為他的形容。我行我素；雖然簡單，卻也差不多就是最準確的描述了。

女人把一護上下打量了一番，說﹕「看上去很年輕呢，小弟弟幾歲？」  
「十七………」  
「哦~」  
往他的臉多看幾眼後，又問他﹕「是不是跟人打架？你看上去很能打。」一護一陣的無言。  
之後女人又陸續問了他不少其他的事；住哪區、家裡有什麼人、最近都在留意什麼流行之類。

對於這類人一護雖然中意，但其實也不擅長應對，因為女人似乎也並不打算在任何話題上深究。她的態度一直保持好奇，一護回答了什麼她都「哦~」，再接下一個問題。  
因為是長輩，一護也不好意思回問她什麼，只好被動地她問一句他便回答一句，時間久了，差點都有點坐不住了。

一會後女人終於說了別的﹕「請你喝酒，葛力姆喬，可以吧？」  
「欸？可是我…」  
「………他不能喝。」吧檯後傳來簡而有力的回答。  
女人只是點了一下頭，「對哦你未成年~」看上去似乎略為感到無趣。

葛力姆喬隨後走了出來，再把一盤碎雞蛋沙拉三明治和一杯可可亞放了在一護面前。  
「謝…」  
「好好~~~我的份呢？？」女人搶先說。  
「那個……如果您餓…」一護想著那樣的話他就分她一半，女人卻馬上阻止﹕「哈哈哈﹗我開玩笑的﹗小弟弟你吃~」

一護吃東西的時候女人仍然有一搭沒一搭地撩他聊點閒話。三明治餡料整個口感軟軟的很好吃，一護不多久便吃完了，把溫度正好的可可亞也一口氣乾了後，他朝女人說聲失禮了便起來把杯盤收回去清洗。  
終於可以走近葛力姆喬說點話，雖然已經差不多時候要回家……一護有點遺憾，可始終還是高興的。

葛力姆喬正好做完了一點工夫在水池洗罷了手，東西收回來一護便站在他旁邊清洗，知道等會一護便要回去了，葛力姆喬於是最後一次往一護的額頭觸摸了一下，確認他的燒都是不是都已經全退了。  
「我沒事…」  
一護心裡一暖的正要小聲說點話，「果然小男友吧。」這麼一把聲音將一護和葛力姆喬都引向了彼此身後坐著唯一客人的那張桌子。  
女人舉著杯，朝他們笑嘻嘻的。

一護莫名的尷尬，「我回去了。」對葛力姆喬輕聲說，然後便半低著頭的走出吧檯，回去樓上房間拿書包。  
他再下樓時卻看到葛力姆喬正坐在樓梯最後一級，恰恰站起來，一護走到他身邊見他已經穿好了鞋子。  
……對了他要去凍肉店呢，便不以為然。他的鞋子老伯和葛力姆喬後來替他放室外晾乾了現在已經可以重新穿。  
套好鞋後，一護瞧見女人的眼睛仍然流露著一股興味的神采，先是有點臉紅的朝她點了下頭說聲再見，便急忙往門口走去。  
葛力姆喬在門邊等他果然有跟著出去的意思，一護接過對方交給他的一把傘，腳才踏出去想想卻又覺得不妥，擋住也正要出來的對方，「…傻了你？客人還在，得留在店裡啊。」  
「…去去很快回來。」  
「不是有傘？再下雨我也可以的…」

女人看戲似的目光一味從葛力姆喬的身後遞了上來，一護不知為何很是心虛，終是臉紅紅的推了葛力姆喬一把說不用了，「回去打給你﹗」  
葛力姆喬倒沒說什麼，一護走後他站在門口多幾秒鐘，便回到吧檯後去了。  
女人托著頭觀察他們，仍然滿臉的興趣。

另一邊，回家後的一護想要打電話給葛力姆喬時，被夏莉逮個了正著。  
「一護哥打給誰？」  
………平時他打電話夏莉可是從來沒有問過電話另一頭的是什麼人啊，明天太陽是要從哪一方升起了﹗

「我…我……沒……」心裡一驚的一護經過高速思考後，認為欺瞞夏莉只會讓情況更惡劣，便照直說﹕「…打回去店裡。人家關照了我幾天嘛……」  
夏莉盯視著一護臉上那極不自然的紅暈，頗為狐疑，之後忽然走開了去櫃裡翻東西，正當一護神經鬆懈下來想要再拿起電話，她又回來了嚇得他差點把話筒都扔了出去。

「夏莉…怎麼了？」想要先擠出笑容，但看到夏莉手上的東西時，他就笑不出來了。  
「幫你換創可貼啊，一護哥不是說被蟲子咬了？那個位置你不方便自己弄吧。」  
「不不不不不用﹗﹗謝謝妳夏莉…妳看﹗我可以去浴室弄啊…那裡有大鏡子…」  
「我現在幫你更快。」很堅持的模樣。  
「嗯這樣……那個……」一護腦筋飛速轉動，看看時鐘﹕「啊…我們差不多該出門去病院了……」  
遊子這時候卻輕快的跳了過來，在他們身邊自顧自地就拿起了電話。

「遊子……要找誰嗎？」驚魂未定。  
「打給葛力姆喬先生啊~」遊子邊按號碼邊回答﹕「哥哥你不是很受到他和伯伯的照顧嗎？我想請他們來吃頓飯表達感謝~」  
「哦………………………也是。」一護也不知道自己緊張個屁，妹妹這樣一個個地走過來，自己就慌張得驚弓之鳥一樣。  
倒是夏莉聽到遊子的提案後雖然沒反對，可也並不顯得愉悅。

一護後來在病院裡找了個機會才能再撥號給葛力姆喬。原本準備了硬幣往公共電話那邊去，可他跟病院的護士都混得熟了，人家問他去哪，他說想去打電話，對方便打開了一旁休息室的門讓他進去用裡面的電話慢慢打，一護很是感謝。

電話接通了，對面的人第一句便是﹕「那麼久？」  
「……夏莉緊盯著我，打不了電話啊。」一護猶豫一下，「…她還說幫我換脖子上的創可貼，嚇了我個半死…」  
電話的另一頭傳來一下笑聲，這樣的聲音一護聽過了也看過了，但對他來說可能仍然太罕見，耳朵明明就靠著話筒都禁不住要再貼緊一點，不自覺的留戀非常。

「你爸怎樣？」  
「老樣子還可以………剛才跟遊子一起幫他刮了鬍子，…人睡得死豬一樣。」

一護老爸的病況葛力姆喬很久前已經了解，一護去店裡時他也會偶爾問問。  
葛力姆喬的關心不是走言語為重的路線，也是因為他本人不擅，可是他的行為足夠能讓一護感受到。

「石田醫生還是那麼嚴肅…好像一直想找個機會大訓我一場的樣子。」  
葛力姆喬又笑了一下﹕「你不要再那麼笨進同一家病院了。」  
「我可是以‧後‧都不想進病院好嗎…」

便就這樣有一句沒一句地聊著。一護也不知道葛力姆喬現在是不是正在忙，可對方並沒有掛線的意思，那暫時他也便絕對不打算說再見。  
只不過是想再多一兩句地聽到對方的話，再更久一點地聽著對方的聲音。對經歷著如今生活狀態的他，這樣的小幸福正是如同天賜一般讓一護眷戀。

他卻遺憾事實上他跟葛力姆喬似乎都不是那種自然就能帶動起無數話題的人，都是習慣有話才說，讓他根本就不知道如何能從現在這樣家常的簡短對話中尋找出讓話題一直延續的可能。尤其對方比他話理應更少，看來還是得自己來…………一護清了下喉嚨，又拈起了一個題目，反正是必須要說的事情，「遊子她……」  
「一護哥你打給誰？」  
嘎﹗﹗﹗﹗

夏莉的突然出現以及她同一條的問題，再次嚇得一護幾乎瞬間就要不小心把病院的電話給捏爆掉。  
葛力姆喬也聽到了聲音，本來把話筒夾了在頸窩裡一邊與一護談話，順便空出雙手來做事的他，也不禁先放下了手頭的作業注意起一護那面的動靜來。

「我…夏莉…那個…就是…」支支吾吾的說﹕「剛才在家裡不是說想打電話到店裡麼，所以現在…」  
『他打給我說回家了。』  
葛力姆喬的嗓音穩妥明確地從話筒裡傳了出來，讓夏莉聽見。她皺皺眉，心直口快﹕「……以前明明不需要這個程序的。」  
『………他是病人。』  
「一護哥說他燒已經退乾淨了。」  
『………隨時都可能在街上跟人幹架受傷不是麼。』  
話筒都還在一護手裡，可二人卻隔空對著話還帶點火藥味，讓一護都有點不知所措了。

「葛力姆喬先生麼﹗」  
相似的場景，遊子的忽然彈出再次救了一護。她在話筒邊喊；「我想請您跟伯伯過來吃頓飯，可以嗎~？」  
『………………可以啊。』  
「太好了﹗﹗﹗」

夏莉的面色這次明顯相當不愉了。  
一護最後只能匆匆對葛力姆喬說了一句「回頭見」就掛線，又問夏莉﹕「……怎麼過來了呢？」  
夏莉的不快似乎也沒有消減﹕「……一護哥你說出去買飲料去了好久，我出來找你。」還把販賣機和小商店一帶都翻了一遍都找不著人，問了護士才發現他在這的。  
「啊啊……………對不起……」一護的聲線裡倒真的是透著愧疚。實在是一時忘形讓妹妹擔心了。  
「我看夏莉跟哥哥都去好久了沒回來，所以我也出來了~﹗」遊子擠到夏莉與一護的中間，一手圈著夏莉的手臂另一手牽著一護，說﹕「我們三人必須一直在一起﹗」  
「…………是呢。必須在一起啊。」慢慢在心裡泛開的暖意摻和著酸楚，一護情感複雜地淺淺一笑。  
又瞧見夏莉的表情總算緩和過來了，才放下了心。

約好了的那天是星期日，遊子拉著夏莉一早就起來開始準備，說是雖然有點班門面前弄斧頭的感覺但她還是會竭盡全力讓葛力姆喬認可的﹗  
只是與葛力姆喬確認日子這件事是讓一護最在意的；下午他特地過來接人，老伯見了他笑得見牙不見眼，「喔喔，謝謝小兄弟你特意跑一趟~」  
一護想著我原本真的沒預備要再心虛什麼的，可眼神還是飄了一下，始終說不清他多少是因為想早點過來多看到葛力姆喬幾眼。

「那個……今晚停業真的可以嗎？」  
「沒事~我們家房子老舊，時不時有些地方就得請人過來修葺，那都是得停業的。而且小妹妹們邀請，…就算休業一星期也無論如何都是要去的呢。」  
聽老伯這麼活潑的調笑，一護也忍不住笑了。這倒也是，第一次跟對方見面時…就是這種情況啊。往葛力姆喬瞧了一眼。  
接著一護鄭重地朝老伯鞠了一躬﹕「真的…………很感謝您的照顧。」  
老伯只是趕緊讓一護抬頭，隨後又從桌上揪起了一個用便當巾包裹的行李，應該是個大食盒，一護問﹕「……這是？」  
「我做的，老伴以前的拿手糕點。雖然我做菜很馬虎可這個糕點我都看她做了幾十年了，絕對不會出錯~ 為了回應你們的盛情，我也得露一手呢。」  
一護心裡感動，連忙從對方手裡接過盒子替他拿著，並讓老伯先出門口。之後他就在門邊等葛力姆喬鎖門，葛力姆喬揉了一揉他的髮頂說﹕「走吧。」

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

路上一護主要和老伯邊走邊聊，葛力姆喬按慣例準備了東西帶過去，只是不是什麼已經煮好的菜式，而是直接拿了食材去一護家現做，連同遊子預備的，看來今天的晚餐會是很豐盛的一頓。看著葛力姆喬走在前頭的背影，一護的心裡正是莫名期待。

有一件事還是遊子提醒他才發現；在葛力姆喬那裡住的這兩三天裡，他沒有一頓飯是落下了的，還不只，飯菜並且都吃了個精精光光，也沒再想吐了。不說一護，夏莉留意到之後也覺得不可思議，一度還在想那個人到底使了什麼魔法？可又不想把這種像是認同或稱讚的話宣之於口，便只是沉默。

到了一護家那棟小平房，鞋都還沒脫好就突然撲出來一個人，「一護~~~~」  
啓吾？「你怎麼在這裡。」撞上來的一瞬一護立馬把來人的衣領提緊了防止他真的黏上來。還有一個人也向玄關走近，「你回來了啊。」  
水色？一護眨眨眼一臉疑問，水色笑著說﹕「你傷不是都好得差不多了嗎？我們來找你去玩，結果你出去了。遊子妹妹說她等一下就要做好大餐了，讓我們一起吃呢。」  
「哦，歡迎﹗」  
「一護~放開我啊嗚嗚~」  
「…告訴你我們家有客人來了，等會給我規矩點。」

水色已經朝葛力姆喬和老伯禮貌地鞠了躬，啓吾被釋放後也連忙整了整自己的頭髮衣服向兩人問了好。  
「哈哈，小兄弟們好啊。今天可熱鬧了呢~」老伯也笑著招呼，葛力姆喬還是跟往常一樣只是點了個頭。

一行人往客廳走時啓吾卻把一護往後拉，急急地問﹕「哇~他們是？那老伯是誰？一護你哪裡認識了個外國大帥哥﹗﹗」  
…………真的是不想回應啊，而且再帥都不關你事呢喂。

走到客廳時水色也湊過來問﹕「也是呢，哪裡認識的朋友？」  
對著水色一護還是願意說的，「之前跟你們提過我最近有時會去一家食店幫忙…」  
「啊~就是那位你說是外國人但日式料理很拿手…神廚級的廚師先生啊﹗」  
……可沒有用上這種誇張的字眼。但………也並不算錯吧。  
「廚師？？？﹗﹗好酷﹗﹗﹗﹗」  
「你怎麼比當事人還要興奮啊。」水色苦笑著對啓吾說。  
「不是嗎~~？這不是很帥嗎一護﹗﹗﹗」  
「………你什麼職業都說帥。」  
「一護~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~」

人數忽然變多了，水色很健談，啓吾又很會耍寶，兩人一唱一和的讓客廳氣氛很是熱鬧。  
葛力姆喬與遊子在廚房做菜；遊子差點就要把自己的圍裙都塞給葛力姆喬了，後者當然拒絕，遊子還有點失落，說是早知道就應該先去多準備一條大號的圍裙  
走進客廳時葛力姆喬已經首先看到了牆上貼的一張巨型畫報，上面是一個擺著活潑甫士笑得陽光燦爛的美麗女性。  
………………是那小鬼的媽媽吧。

後來趁著夏莉的注意力在客人身上，遊子又剛好走出了廚房，一護便尋了個空檔竄到葛力姆喬的身邊說﹕「抱歉…人忽然多了。」  
「沒事。」葛力姆喬正在砧板上行雲流水地切著配菜，「你……也喜歡熱鬧吧。」  
一護驚訝於他怎麼會有這個結論，可對方並有沒說錯。儘管他很多時候都是自己一個人，卻完全不抗拒熱鬧的環境，畢竟他就是在一個和睦的家庭裡面長大的，只要大家聚在一起，家裡的每個成員其實便都曾經輪流在不同的場合擔當過活化活動氣氛的角色。

「外頭掛畫上的是你老媽嗎？」  
「……啊，是的…」一護點頭，「老爸弄來的，叫過他別這樣，他才管你，每天都得趴在那上面哭天搶地的說女兒們怎樣怎樣了…煩死。」  
「……………挺漂亮的，你老媽。」  
一護低頭一笑，「…………我還有她其他照片，等會跟你一起看。」他望著客廳熱鬧的光景又說﹕「水色和啓吾…都是我的朋友，在學校常常幫我不少。水色很可靠…啓吾雖然老是犯傻，但也是個好人…」  
「這不是很好嗎？打架能多個幫手。」  
「………水色是頭腦派的，不說他，真的下場打，啓吾一定拖我後腿……」  
「是說…讓你不要常常自己一個…。」  
…………………那你呢？一護終是沒說出口，垂下了眼睛。  
沒關係，從此，我都會在你身邊。

「啊~~哥哥想進來幫忙嗎？」見遊子回來了，葛力姆喬用刀把的末端往一護的髮頂輕輕一敲，「…出去吧。」

這頓飯自然吃得高興，一護家裡的氣氛已經好久沒這樣熱鬧愉快過。飯菜飲料鋪了一桌，大夥都吃得比平日更滿足。  
關於座位的安排，遊子相當主動地坐了在老伯與葛力姆喬的中間，「我跟葛力姆喬先生坐~﹗」  
這也沒怎樣，一護樂見他們關係好，倒是夏莉竟然把葛力姆喬的另一個旁邊都搶先了，一護也不知說什麼好，最後他當然還是坐在夏莉身邊，這樣便形成了想給葛力姆喬夾個菜都得顧忌的狀況，反而夏莉夾給他的菜比平時都還要多。  
一護起初不為意，遊子看著一護盤裡堆積起來的菜，才像忽然想起什麼似的在席間說﹕「對了~﹗哥哥在葛力姆喬先生那裡住了兩天，回來之後就可以正常進食了﹗」  
「什麼？？好神奇~~~」啓吾的聲音。  
「我們在學校都試盡所有方法了啊…」水色也是有點訝然。  
「是有什麼秘密嗎？」  
「啪﹗」  
夏莉跟遊子的筷子都是童裝版，可愛得來比較纖細，不知是否力度哪裡不對，夏莉手裡的筷子在捅往面前的盤子時竟一下子就斷了一根，半截殘肢還剛好往邊上飛彈，恰恰擦過了葛力姆喬的髮際。  
「嘩好準﹗﹗」啓吾驚呼。

什麼？﹗倒是一護驚訝之餘很快就站了起來，馬上就瞄到葛力姆喬額側現出了一個血痕，他有點緊張地繞過夏莉身後，本能的就伸手往對方傷口附近的頭髮上撥。夏莉看見沒控制住力道而弄斷了的筷子竟然擦傷了葛力姆喬，也頗為慌張，「那個…對不起……」  
葛力姆喬倒沒吭一聲只是說﹕「沒事。」一護看著夏莉不安的表情立刻同聲說﹕「沒事，我再去給妳拿一根筷子。」  
遊子已經跳下椅子拿來了創口貼，一護親自幫葛力姆喬整理，面對這樣的光景他還在想這是第一次看到葛力姆喬臉上出現這種多餘的東西，還反過來是由自己替他弄上去的………從來創口貼就只會出現在他的身上啊。

為了安慰夏莉，一護便更多地關注她。筷子拿新的回來後先是揉揉她的髮頂，之後又往給她多夾菜和多添喝飲料。  
飯桌的氣氛輕易地沒有受到任何影響，仍然熱絡。

晚飯後大家齊心合力的收拾。沖好了熱茶後黑崎家三兄妹便整好裝，準備洗碗大工程。遊子像往常一般把一護推了出去﹕「不用了哥哥，難得朋友來，你去陪他們玩吧~~~」  
這幫「朋友」裡可是還有葛力姆喬；比較不同的是夏莉儘管仍然很不情願，但聲音裡畢竟還是挾帶了不難察覺的歉意，她對一護說﹕「…………嗯，一護哥去玩吧，我們兩個很快就好。」  
「………………………謝謝妳們，夏莉，遊子。」  
「嘻嘻，哥哥忽然客氣什麼﹗」  
一護走出客廳把看著電視裡的綜藝節目正咯咯笑得開懷的啓吾一揪領子就抓了起來，扔進廚房﹕「你，給我幫她們。」  
「吓~~~~~一護~~~小麻美紀正要出場耶…我等這一集等了一個星期…」  
「快點﹗﹗」  
「為什麼只有我~~水色呢~~~」  
「你前天才抄了人家的作業﹗」  
「啊~~~你怎麼會知道的~~~」

處理完啓吾，一護回去客廳並走到水色身邊說﹕「那個水色，我………」  
水色何等擅於觀言察色，一護開口他就知道什麼事，果然一抬頭便見到葛力姆喬正靠了在客廳門口處等待，立馬呷著飯後熱茶，微笑著點點頭﹕「沒問題﹗你去吧~」  
一旁老伯也在笑﹕「去吧去吧~﹗談得開心點。」  
一護的臉紅了一大半，他可是什麼都還沒表明，水色也罷了怎麼老伯也像曉得什麼似地？

差不多接近尾聲的這一天總算有一段私人時間是可以跟葛力姆喬共享的，而且還難得為夏莉所默許，一護始終是由心底感到了愉悅。  
「去房間？」  
葛力姆喬自然不反對，一護便拉著他往樓上走。在樓梯上走著，一護的手便不禁輕輕往對方額角的創可貼上摸去，「還好嗎？」  
「沒事。」葛力姆喬看他一眼，「你小鬼身上隨便一塊傷都時刻還比老子的要大得多呢。」  
「是是，這點小傷先生您就只當有一顆塵蟎沾到身上而已啊。」  
笑鬧兩句，領著對方走到目的地，一護把門打開。

各種書本、音樂CD、美國搖滾樂隊的海報……一護的房間像其他年輕人一樣有著雜七雜八的物品，可卻都收拾得非常整齊，跟他的人一樣一絲不苟。

葛力姆喬打量著房間，然後按一護的指示坐到床上去。一護在書架上抽出了一本厚厚的相冊，挨到了葛力姆喬的身邊。  
「我的媽媽。」  
照片上一位女性正抱著小小的一護朝向鏡頭笑得溫柔。  
「那時夏莉遊子都還沒出生…」  
一護的表情很是懷念，這種神情他從來不曾在父親與妹妹面前流露過。事實上母親去世後他連相冊都很少再打開來。  
「………你長得像你媽。」  
一護沉默一下，道﹕「不少人這樣說。」  
他的髮色從母親，容顏輪廓也貼近因此有種秀氣，雖然眼神跟他爸年輕時一樣透著點點凌厲，卻也被母親所遺傳予他，偶爾由心而發的柔和而抹去了許多。

一護靜靜地一頁頁揭著相冊；母親抱著他牽著他做各種的事情，然而這些過往都已經不會再重演。  
葛力姆喬由著一護陷進對照片世界的懷思裡，直到相冊揭至再也沒有一護母親照片的一頁。  
然後葛力姆喬才再說﹕「…………你爸到底？」  
「心臟方面的突發隱疾，在家裡忽然倒下…………差一點就來不及了。現在情況也仍然反覆，時醒時不醒的……因此石田醫生一直不讓他出院…。」  
葛力姆喬的手從後繞過一護的背部往他臉頰輕輕一捏，再把他的頭按到自己肩膀上，說﹕「會好的。」  
「………是呢。」  
得到支持的一護也讓腦袋在對方的肩上更貼緊了一些，二人就這樣靜默了一段時間。

「咯咯」，「一護哥…」  
敲門聲和夏莉的叫喊在門外同時響起，一護沒差嚇得整個彈起，「是是﹗怎麼了夏莉…」  
夏莉開門走進來，看見二人一副剛剛才分開的嫌疑，不很高興地皺了皺鼻子，說﹕「………遊子讓大家一起來吃她做的水果布丁……………」  
「…好、好的﹗我們馬上來﹗」  
「嗯…………………」扁扁嘴，最後看了他們一眼夏莉才不情願的把門關上先行離開。  
目送夏莉帶上了門，一護這才放鬆了身體。葛力姆喬似笑非笑，往樓下去之前說﹕「你妹啊，真是一道大難關。」

吃過遊子做的布丁，老伯帶來的糕點也被分完了，都讚嘆好吃，是最完美的飯後點心，遊子笑得甜甜的老伯則是讓大夥別客氣。又再鬧了一會，所有人這晚都總算盡興。  
三兄妹一同站在玄關送客；一護叮囑啓吾回家後好直接洗洗睡，不要又沉迷遊戲，明天準時上學。啓吾嘟嚷﹕「人家看上去就這麼靠不住嗎？？」  
水色微笑著跟大家揮手告別，抓住啓吾的後領就走人，半路中途都仍然能聽見啓吾的呼叫﹕「我今天整天都像隻小雞被人抓~~~為什麼啊~~﹗」

一護又再次誠懇的朝老伯鞠躬﹕「謝謝您們今天來。」  
「沒有的事~~今天我很高興哦~﹗」  
「葛力姆喬先生和伯伯下次一定要再來﹗」遊子咧嘴揮手。  
「……慢走。」不失禮貌的夏莉也作出最後的問候。  
葛力姆喬與望著他的一護彼此交換了一個眼神，便說﹕「走了。」

跟隨著月色慢慢踱步回店，老伯說﹕「今天真盡興，很久沒這麼熱鬧一回，…跟你們年青人在一起把我的寂寞都一下子踢到了天不吐去了。」  
「…………老頭，」葛力姆喬瞥了一眼老伯，「你是不是………」  
「我年輕時可是在風俗業盛行的街道上打工的，什麼人沒見過。…我亡妻其實是個風俗娘，我追隨她直到她辭職…後來自己開店。……她一直不知道我早就曉得她的過往。我向她求婚當晚，她才哭著坦白她並不是我想像的那樣好。我握緊她的手，說我一點都不介意……」老伯在步道上一邊回憶，微笑著說﹕「知道自己要的是什麼才是人生中最重要的事——對你們，我這個老頭子放心得很呢。」

一路沒說話的葛力姆喬聽著其實不無驚訝，可是很快便在夜色下展露了一個笑容。

最重要的事，當然就是陪在你的身邊。即使沒有問口，也希望你會明白。

TBC

到這章為止故事大約進行了一半。應該有幾位網友有固定在看，希望每位有在看文的朋友可以每次都給我留點言，陪我聊聊天~ 不然只管修文、貼文，在這樣的循環中沒有期待真的悶屎我了~謝謝大家~


	11. Chapter 11

11.

父親病況未見明朗，而能夠讓傷已經好透了的一護唯一值得高興的事，就是他終於可以自由前往葛力姆喬的店。  
他這天放學後就早早過來，沒有固定社團的他下課後有更多的時間可以自在操控。由於晚一點他也約好了兩個妹妹到病院探望老爸，所以他今天的時間其實不多，可他也並沒放棄，這一點的空閒他還是想要充份利用，全都只因為想盡量爭取從日常生活裡所滴漏出來的一分一秒，與想見之人會面。一護這種心念並不只因為熱戀期，而是基於見盡生命無常的往昔經驗，令他不自覺地比一般人都更懂得珍惜與身邊重要之人的相聚時光。

抱著這樣不為人知的想法，當拉開門與葛力姆喬眼神對上的一瞬間他正想笑一笑，可某桌客人的爭吵一下子就把他們的注意力給吸引了過去。  
「夜一小姐我完全搞不懂您﹗﹗」  
含著滿滿怒火的叫吼嚇了一護一跳，說出這話的是一位年輕女性，她也同時嚯的站了起來並且離座，椅子都被撞得晃動了一下。她朝向一護所在的位置噠噠噠的走近，一護馬上讓開，這位黑髮留了一個BOB頭的女性便即穿越他身後的門口氣沖沖地走掉了。  
她穿著深色的貼身背心和長褲，身型非常纖瘦，可從她走路的姿態和繃得緊直的手臂上呈現的肌理，輕易就能看出來這是一個身體非常鍛鍊有素的人。  
總覺得不能吃她的拳頭…………不對，發火中的女人無論是誰都是不可亂惹的。這是一護去世母親所留下的教導。  
而女性的說話對象自始至終仍然留在椅子上，沒回話也沒挽留；一護看清那人的背影……黝黑的皮膚、流麗的長馬尾………這不就是上次自己在這邊過夜，隔天下樓來時碰見那位喝酒如喝水的女性客人嗎？

一護正往葛力姆喬看去想要尋求資訊，名喚夜一的女性突破便出聲了﹕「抱歉葛力姆喬，吵吵鬧鬧的。」  
「…沒事。」  
「我今天先回去了。」她在桌上放下錢，回頭時正好看見了一護，「哦~小弟弟，你又來啦。」  
「是的，您好……」  
「……不好意思哦，先走了，下次請你吃東西。」她擠出一個笑臉，看得出來心情也不太好，接著便直直走出了店門外。

……到底發生了什麼事呢？兩位當事人都相繼走了，一護便也無從考究，一轉身看見葛力姆喬在吧檯內正彎著身體手動著，像在寫著什麼。他探前去看，發現對方果然正在一張紙上書寫著。  
「……這是？」  
「假期告示。」  
「欸？」  
接下來葛力姆喬便拿著紙張和膠帶走出吧檯，一護隨他走到外頭，看著他把紙貼了在門板上。字剛勁有力，儼如其人；一護以前就在想到底門外立板上的手寫菜單是老伯的字呢還是葛力姆喬的字呢？現在終於弄明白了。再看，紙上簡潔地寫下了兩個日子及休息這樣的字眼，正是下個週六日兩天。

「怎麼……」  
「凍肉店東主有喜，要去外地參加女兒婚禮。」  
「喔……」  
對啊葛力姆喬只願意用那裡的肉……………對食材要求真的是很嚴格的呢。

然後重點……休息日…﹗﹗  
這是多麼千載難逢的機會﹗  
一護也有點控制不住內心忽然湧現的激動。可是…………他平日工作已經那麼累，難得有假期，還是應該留家休息好一點吧………  
考慮到這一點，便又沉默了。

「想什麼，正要約你。」回到了吧檯後的葛力姆喬一邊整理東西並且說，馬上便看到面前的一護瞬間綻放出來的驚喜表情。  
「…犯什麼傻，很奇怪麼。」葛力姆喬嗤笑一聲，一護卻只是搖搖頭﹕「……是有點意想不到。」  
可理當是難言的開心。

然而要在假期外出約會，首要一件事還是得到妹妹的批准………這個妹妹指的當然就是夏莉。  
一護跟她們約好了星期日會一同去病院，這樣的話要如何交待自己星期六全天和星期日中午前的去向呢？沒錯，原先的打算果然還是想要在葛力姆喬那邊過個一晚夜的…。  
雖然得到批准的機會不大…可還是先試著溝通一下吧。  
「………夏莉，妳過來一下…我有事想說。」  
「怎麼了嗎一護哥。」夏莉狐疑的看著他。  
「嗯……就是星期六，」一護差一點就說不出口，可接觸到夏莉那目不轉睛的認真目光，還是硬著頭皮繼續說﹕「………我可以出去嗎？」  
「去………玩？」  
「…………………是的。」  
「………………跟……」  
「……………………………………嗯。就是妳想的那樣。」  
果然不愉的表情馬上就在夏莉的臉上展開來，一護腦門都有點發麻。  
「……夏莉？…」  
「……………………………如果一護哥開心的話。」雖然一直撇著嘴，可夏莉最後還是這樣說。  
聽到妹妹鬆口，一護不只安心，而話中的意思也讓他很是感動。  
「………………謝謝妳夏莉，其實還有一件事………」想要再接再厲把話都全部說完，可才剛抖了幾個字，腦門的麻意已經又上來了……  
「就是………晚上我可不可以…………」  
夏莉扁嘴的程度立刻就嚴重了起來，沒有回應。一護於是滴著汗耐心地等待，可觀察到夏莉似乎始終是很不願意的樣子，雖然有點遺憾可心裡還是沒怎麼猶豫地就下了決定。摸了摸夏莉的頭髮一護說﹕「沒事，當我沒有說過。」  
「……………欸？」  
「反正他工作忙不是麼，這樣打擾也不太好。我傍晚回來一起吃飯吧，讓遊子多煮點好吃的﹗」手放在夏莉的髮上，一護現出笑容。  
感受著一護手上傳達過來的溫柔感觸，夏莉不說話了好一段時間，終於漫長的猶豫過後，她還是說﹕「………………………我知道了。」  
「嗯？」  
「……一護哥隔天記得要回來啊﹗」說完夏莉就轉身從一護的手底下縮了回去，跑走了。  
夏莉………………謝謝妳。朝向妹妹的背影一護感動地微揚著唇角。

如實跟葛力姆喬報告了自己成功向夏莉「請假」的事後，對方只是笑了笑揉揉一護的髮頂，說﹕「你妹還不賴。」  
「…我妹妹們一向都很好。」挨在葛力姆喬的身邊，一護撇撇嘴。現在他們正賴在一棵枝葉很茂盛的大樹下背靠樹幹坐著，樹蔭替他們遮擋住頭頂上的太陽讓他們可以舒舒服服地休息閒聊，享受著偶爾吹過的幾陣清風。

對於約會一護也沒什麼想法，也沒刻意約葛力姆喬在一個地方等。他在家裡與兩個妹妹一起用完午飯就習慣性的先過來店裡，出門後他們見陽光挺好的便漫無目的地在街道周圍亂晃，然後到了大公園便停了下來，先在小賣店買了兩枝水果冰吃，吃完了便躲到了這樹下來。  
廣大的草地上各處坡度都不一，高處低處零落地散佈著正在野餐或是打球的遊人。

葛力姆喬問一護﹕「……你約會過嗎？」  
「…………………以前曾經被一個女同學告白，我之前完全不認識她，對她沒有想法，就拒絕了。她之後說希望我可以陪她約會，我便和她出去逛了一天………這算不算？」  
輕輕掃著一護的頭髮，葛力姆喬說﹕「……不知道。你們去了哪裡？」  
一護回想著﹕「……書店。她說黑崎同學好像喜歡看書，所以我們便先去了書店。……之後午飯的店也是她選的，是我常去的家庭餐廳。那時候我想她可能有特別留意過吧。之後我也不好意思讓她只遷就我，下一站我就問她有沒有地方想去，她便說一直很想和我唱一次KTV…」  
「嗯？」葛力姆喬似乎來了興趣，一護沒好氣地白了他一眼，「…我們便去了。一開始其實有點拘謹，後來待她唱了兩首歌後氣氛才慢慢的放鬆下來…」  
「她應該是想聽你唱歌吧？」  
「……我不知道。」  
「你歌喉怎樣？」  
「…應該過得去吧。水色說過覺得不錯…他的話能信，所以應該還可以。」  
「她呢？」  
「……也不錯。她唱歌時的態度很認真……雖然在意著我，可是運氣咬字都一直很小心很投入…」  
「……那時有沒有一點心動？」  
「…………」一護也坦白﹕「我不知道算不算有……不過我一直很欣賞做事投入認真的人…」  
葛力姆喬又揉揉一護的髮頂，一護瞥他一記﹕「那你呢，約會過沒有…應該有的？」  
葛力姆喬倒也直說﹕「真正意義上的我覺得不一定有吧。以往老子我並不怎麼願意在工作以外的事上投注心力。逛的街看的東西如果不是感興趣的，根本沒法投入，這樣子別人發現到了也會感到無趣吧。…」  
「……然後坐進一個店裡吃飯，覺得別人手藝都還不如你，一邊勉強的吃著其實心裡面馬上就想要站起來走了…這樣？」  
「…差不多。」葛力姆喬敲一下一護的額側，「是算損我？」  
「哪裡損你……你天下第一。」  
葛力姆喬笑了聲，說﹕「後來怎樣。」  
「之後我說再陪她去一些她想去的地方…她說只要一起逛逛就好，我們便隨便在街上逛了逛。後來進了一個精品店，她似乎很喜歡一個手工織品的掛飾，…我便送了給她。…」留意到葛力姆喬又是在笑，一護不滿地推了一下對方的臉﹕「……好啦幸好是遊子知道我要出去，往我錢包裡塞了零用……啓吾那個大嘴巴打電話來我家時說漏嘴的。遊子說跟女孩子約會一定得有點準備。……就是這樣，你這態度有完沒完？」他用手肘撞了撞葛力姆喬，想想又道﹕「也奇怪……夏莉那時候也知道我跟人約會，可是一點異樣也沒有啊…」  
葛力姆喬大手又扣往了一護的頭頂，說﹕「那是因為她知道那些人不是真命天子。」  
一護便再往他身上一靠去，「原來這樣啊﹗」

他們就這樣有的沒的聊著，有時停下話頭讓身體感受一下風過的舒爽，不知不覺葛力姆喬就發現一護已經整個人沉到他腿上睡了過去，指骨往一護臉側輕輕地揩了幾下。  
他平日鍛鍊都多是在房裡做做掌上壓、舉一下啞鈴，要說到戶外去，一般就是早上開店前定時去跑個步，以及每天必定準時過去凍肉店。  
投入社區、貼近人群生活或者戶外活動一直都不是他所多做的事情，因此現在看著面前公園裡一些遊人活動的風光面貌，他也並不覺得悶，便由著一護睡去而他繼續挨在樹下，一起讓時間陪伴著流淌而過。

一護並沒睡了太久，後來有小孩子嬉戲的聲音一下子有點響亮，他便轉醒爬起來，葛力姆喬往他額頭上親了一下。

「欸？那是不是一護？一護﹗﹗」  
這個聲音…啓吾。遠處漸漸兩人走近，在啓吾身後的水色一副想拉住但又來不及制止的無奈表情，看見果然是一護，只好苦笑﹕「喲，一護。」又朝葛力姆喬躬身﹕「您好。」  
啓吾當然也一併被水色帶著怒氣的壓著頭向葛力姆喬打了招呼，掙脫後他馬上就蹭往一護身上﹕「你怎麼在這裡﹗我們約你不是沒空？」  
對啊…水色他們早兩天來約過自己，就是今天，好像說是…………  
「這區小啊，碰到不奇怪。」水色微笑的臉上，額角仍有抽搐的痕跡，一掌撥開了啓吾說﹕「前面的廣場今天有女子組合的表演嘛，我有入場券便過來參觀一下。」  
「是呢~小麻美紀今天也會來﹗幸好水色有票啊﹗」啓吾摸著被巴痛了的臉，興奮不改，仍然不痛不癢的並不知道很快就會面臨被水色打死的可能，他繼續朝一護問﹕「欸欸一護你們為什麼會在這裡？要一起去舞台那邊看小麻美紀嗎？表演快開始……」水色果然毫不留情的手起就再次把啓吾巴開，然後湊近了一護的身邊細語﹕「約會嗎？」轉眼從錢夾裡掏出了一大疊招待券來﹕「這些拿去看看用不用得著……電影折扣券…烤肉券…還有……」  
「水色謝謝你。」一護也小聲地說。  
「不客氣。我想你們陽光也曬夠了~去進行室內活動吧﹗啊…如果你倆需要一點私人空間，我有個姐姐朋友在私人會所工作，就在這一帶，也可以跟她聯絡一下……」  
「不用不用，」一護謝過水色塞來的一疊優惠券，繼續悄聲說﹕「這樣就夠了，下次再謝你﹗」  
「好的，快點去吧，祝你們開心~~~」水色拍了一護一下便馬上推開他，正好趕在啓吾再次撲上來之前讓對方不用再回答任何問題便能夠全身而退。  
「你們為什麼把我弄到一邊~~一護~~水色~~啊啊﹗欸一護你去哪﹗不跟我們一起嗎~~」  
撇開水色，一護邊離開心想這可也是頭一遭自己竟然會對啓吾那傢伙都有點歉意……真的是世界變了啊﹗  
葛力姆喬又笑他﹕「你的朋友也不賴。」  
一護說﹕「…我的朋友都很好。」

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12.

既然水色提供了優惠券……或許重點應該說他給他們接下來的活動內容提供了選擇，一護自然卻之不恭，不然他跟葛力姆喬倆就分分鐘會在公園裡待到天色入黑都不是沒有可能。  
他們便首先出發往電影院。週六人流還是比平日多，葛力姆喬高大俊朗，站在裡面總有一種比影院內所有廣告燈箱的主角們都還要更引人注目的架勢。

正在上映的電影有數部，他倆按照預告的吸引程度和上映時間進行篩選……單論片種的話，動畫大電影…他一般最多都是陪遊子看電視時才會留意動畫，葛力姆喬怕也不會太有興趣，畢竟店裡唯一一部電視機就是在老伯的房間裡，而且葛力姆喬這麼忙怎麼可能還有時間看電視進而收看動畫呢？再來愛情片………嗯，本來也不是不行，可…………一護偷瞄葛力姆喬一眼，……跟這傢伙一起看愛情片，現在還是有點害羞啊。…商業動作片……這個可以考慮不過興趣不大；恐怖片的話……今天畢竟是約會啊﹗氣氛不適合吧………  
終於鎖定了另外兩部片子，打算二擇其一。  
一部是歐美大咖劇情懸疑鉅片，一部是本土日式溫情文藝小品。葛力姆喬問一護﹕「你中意哪部？」  
「……你呢？」  
「我都行。」  
「………我也是。」  
「那擲毫吧。」  
於是葛力姆喬便從牛仔褲袋裡掏出了一枚100円。他動作靈巧，100円那麼小但他一手叉腰把硬幣扔得都快貼上天花板了，仍然能準確無誤地把它拍回手背上，引起一邊小孩子們的深深祟拜。  
「正面，反面？」  
「……正面吧。」  
葛力姆喬打開手掌，正面，便二話不說的轉身走往售票處，一護趕忙拉住了他﹕「等一下，你到底想看哪一部？」  
「不是說哪部都行嗎，倒是你要看的是哪一部。」  
「………我心中想的是你想看的那部。」  
「老子打算選的也是你想看的那部。」  
一護吸一口氣，兩人僵持在那裡，但彼此都完全沒有動怒的意思。

「…先看你想看的，下星期再看老子想看的就行。」  
「傻了？不是得顧店，下星期哪裡有時間。」  
「午市後竄出來看了再回去就行了吧？」  
一護笑出來﹕「那得跑多快？」  
「你怕來不及，老子扛你走也行。」  
「……我問啓吾要他的自行車來載你就差不多。」

拉扯沒結果，葛力姆喬逕直就往售票處走去，一護趕超他擠到了售票員面前把折扣券拍落在檯面，「快說你想看什麼﹗」我要瘋了﹗  
「……你怎麼不說。」  
「讓你先說不行嗎？」  
「我不是一早就讓你先說？」  
「所以到底哪一部啊？﹗」真的快瘋了﹗這是交往情趣嗎怎麼感覺路是那麼崎嶇…難道每次都要上演這樣的戲碼來亂個一遭嗎…  
葛力姆喬看一護都急得要出汗了，一陣失笑，從後掏出錢包朝臉正紅著不大敢直視他的售票小姐說﹕「那部日本片。」

一護還對著螢幕在挑座位，旁邊的人扔下了鈔票就不見了人。到一護拿著票尋他，卻看到對方已經拿著一桶爆米花和一大杯汽水在邊上等著他。一護驚訝﹕「原來你愛吃？」  
「給你。」他把爆米花、汽水都塞給了一護再接過他手裡的兩張票，「看戲總得有零食吧？」  
「………是呢，一起吃。」

與兩個妹妹來影院看戲，他們也會買一桶爆米花一起分。他對這種零食其實一般般，也知道夏莉同感，甚至說不定遊子也一樣，可是他們願意擁有這種分享的安心感；…他年紀再小一點時，便是他老爸和已經去世的母親帶他一起過來，也是會買一桶爆米花，就讓他一路捧著坐在父母的中間，老爸會不斷伸手摸走桶裡的爆米花，母親則只會偶然才拿走一兩顆………  
一護懷念地看著懷裡的這一大桶，泛起一個很淺很淺的笑容。

走往放映室的路上一護終於還是追問﹕「到底你想看的戲是哪一部？」  
「就是這部。」  
可一護當然仍是不太相信……這個問題的真正答案到後來仍然無從稽考。

在放映室裡一護把汽水放在兩人的座位中間可以一起喝，爆米花也分著吃完了。對於這種小細節一護出乎意料地感到滿足。  
電影節奏不溫不火的，但一護一直挺喜歡這類節奏起伏不大的文藝小片，即使它的佈局上不常有明顯的劇情高潮。  
他也會像一般少年人一樣偶爾跟進一下流行影星的近況，只是不吹捧，他沒說謊，懸疑片之類讓他看，他也是完全沒問題，好萊塢大片或是本地商業片不論哪一種，只要劇好看就行。但縱都是好戲，兩者相比，他的確是更喜歡這樣無甚感官刺激但只要劇本出色，就能讓觀者感受到溫暖或淡淡哀愁餘韻的溫情片子。

可是陪伴他看這部戲的葛力姆喬又是怎樣的感覺呢…？會不會感到無趣……這也是為什麼在與人交流中他向來更主張由自己去配合他人的喜好，比起自身在過程中的滿足，既然是一起去參與同一件事，他更在意別人能不能也享受到。如果答案是否定的，那他也不會好受。正因為往往答案在事後也可能無從得知，一護才會擁有這種認為比起自己，使對方更為愉快才更是重要的這樣的想法。

他自身的興趣即使獨樂樂，也不愁寂寞；他也並非反對表露自我，像是水色便相當清楚他的興趣喜好，時不時為他留意一些相關的事物並推薦給他，同樣他也會為了對方而去做同樣的事情。  
在電影的喜好上一護與小妹夏莉的方向比較一致，所以間中也會結伴去看同一部戲，而雖然遊子更喜歡輕鬆娛樂向的動畫片，可只要有空也會陪同他和夏莉一起過來影院，他們便也會反過來陪遊子看她中意的片子，有時是遊子自己開口要求有時是他和夏莉主動提出。

如果他無法知道對方的喜好而只讓對方迎合自己，他就會感到不安；如果他不能確認對方在與自己共同進行一種活動時是否也能感到歡愉，他便會有所掛慮。  
只是………

表達個人感受很重要，不先自我表達，又怎能要求對方也實話實說呢？看罷電影出來他們挑了一條人煙稀少的路走。在路上一護預備好了便對葛力姆喬說﹕「……看到一部好電影呢，也沒有枉費。」  
「……是啊。」  
「欸……………真的？」  
葛力姆喬看他一眼﹕「為什麼騙你？」  
「…………你也有感動到嗎，」一護回想一下，試探的問﹕「比如尾聲時，主人公他前往墓地的路上，在巴士裡忍不住靜靜哭了的那一幕……」  
「………………有啊。」  
「……﹗」不太置信地看向葛力姆喬，「真的？？」  
「怎麼回事…」葛力姆喬大手伸往一護的髮頂就是一捏了個全，說﹕「看到了值得感動的劇情我自然也會有感覺。」  
「……你看起來就是討厭磨磨蹭蹭不怎麼對文戲有耐性，很難被任何劇本感染到…似乎只有賽車片之類能稍為提高你一點點興趣的那類人啊﹗﹗」  
「…哪來的見鬼結論你。」葛力姆喬加重了手揉在一護頭上的力量，「晚餐想吃什麼？」  
一護心情很好地笑開來，聽對方這樣問便說﹕「………烤肉店？水色給的是這個券…你想去嗎？」  
葛力姆喬沉思了一下，「下次再去。今天帶你去一個地方。」  
「欸…？」稍為驚訝，「你有想法？」  
「臨時想到的。可以吧？」  
「…可以﹗」一護讓手穿過葛力姆喬脥下，對方一感覺到他遞上的溫度，就牽住了他。

葛力姆喬帶一護去的餐廳就離他們的店不遠，所以走的路幾乎是跟回店同一條，讓一護一度以為葛力姆喬其實就是要帶他回去店裡。直到在某個分岔口他們拐了一個彎，到達了某座建築物之前，一護才恍然大悟。

那是一家有兩層高的高級日式料理菜館；事實上一護也對這家店有所耳聞，因為它在他們所居住的小區中本就頗負盛名，雖然本地人並不見得有能力時常進去消費，但總歸都聽過它的大名。

「原來是這家店啊……」  
「嗯，你們應該懂得這裡。」  
一護點點頭，葛力姆喬把他領了進去。天已黑透，恰恰正是晚市時份，一護糊裡糊塗的跟在葛力姆喬身後。他們進店後葛力姆喬就直接走到前台。

「先生您好，請問預約的名字是？」  
「……沒有。還有有位子嗎？」  
「欸…沒有預約嗎？這樣的話如果是今天……」接待的小姐不知是被葛力姆喬的氣勢嚇到還是因為別的原因，有點臉紅地低下了頭，同時啞然又有點慌張；這個時候一護想起來，雖然他跟家人也沒有來過這裡，可是多少知道很多高級料理館都是採取預約制，提前了解客人的數目及口味後再替對方量身訂製專門的菜單……他們這樣沒頭沒腦就走進來而且還一副理所當然的樣子，人家一時不知道怎麼處理也是不甚出奇。  
一護便拉拉葛力姆喬的衣襬，「要預約的話…我們還是去別處吧？」反正都回到店附近了，直接回去隨便做點東西吃也行。

「……葛力姆喬先生？…好久不見﹗」這時候一位男性走近他們並且滿臉的驚訝，隨即卻馬上禮貌地先朝葛力姆喬鞠了個躬，「您今天是來…」  
接待小姐大概是看到上司如此必恭必敬，先是慌了，接著便也懂得馬上接話﹕「領班，他們是來用餐的…」  
「哦？」  
「嗯，帶這小鬼來吃點東西。」  
「可是他們兩位…」  
「沒有預約是吧？」大概因為熟悉行情，領班的反應比接待小姐快了很多，「我這就進去替您們安排。」  
「方便嗎？」  
「…其實今天晚上預約已經全滿，可是替您多整理一張桌子出來是完全沒問題的，請放心。只是菜式方面或許不能完全符合到您的期待…得千萬請您包涵。」  
「沒事。麻煩你。」  
「不會不會~ 哈哈，我有膽子這樣信心十足的請葛力姆喬先生您進去，當然因為知道鐵齋先生看到您一定會很高興啊﹗」

一護聽著這對話，多少已猜出個所然…………聽老伯說葛力姆喬以前就在附近一家餐廳工作，難道便是……………

領班先帶他們多走兩步進去一個舒服的顧客等候區，一護才剛坐進軟綿綿的椅子上，領班便已經又走了過來並且微笑著帶同他們往安排好的座位去了。

一護從來沒有來過這裡所以不免有點好奇頻頻打量一下四周環境；這一家雖然是日式料理店，建築材料也是像一般日式料理店一樣以木材為主，看上去卻不完全是走傳統料理亭的設計路線，裝潢方面揉合了一點西式風格。雖然牆壁上的字畫都是漢字跟花鳥等圖案，其他裝飾擺設比如花瓶等等都也是日式花紋，然而座位卻非包廂制，幾乎是全場開放式，桌椅也都比較西化，這種格局是一護比較少見的。

場內座位之間的距離都很足夠，而的確每組座椅裡除了正在收拾中的都幾乎坐進了客人，然而大概是高級料理店客人用餐氣氛都比較安靜，場內並不吵鬧。  
領班招待他們到了靠窗的一個位子，躬身後便先離開了。  
「…來這裡真的可以嗎？」  
「為什麼這樣問。」  
「……各種方面上吧。」一護甩甩頭也說不出所然。

他們坐下後也沒有看見餐牌這種東西，似乎這便是所謂由主廚決定菜單的經營模式。  
一護的心情還是好奇更多，倒沒緊張。他的性格在面對除家人朋友的事以外其實都不算容易慌張，反而在認識葛力姆喬初期連對方名字都還未知道那陣子，跟對方在同一空間時因為還仍然尚且不知該如何自處，倒算是罕見的會稍為感到緊張。  
現在的一護自己也不一定發覺，他跟葛力姆喬在一起無論任何處境下，只要對方看上去自在泰然，他的情緒便也不會感到繃緊。  
葛力姆喬如今既然只是在等著，他便也等著。

很快一個留著黑鬍子並一身日式廚師正裝的高大男人便朝他們走了過來，「葛力姆喬﹗﹗」  
「……好久不見，鐵齋先生。」葛力姆喬站起來與對方握手。  
一護的表情活像是見到了新大陸的景象一般………平時連對老伯都沒怎麼用敬語的葛力姆喬…他可是第一次見到對方總算是這麼循規蹈矩地跟別人見禮﹗

這可讓一護都一時忘了自己也得跟對方說您好，幸好後知後覺，馬上他便也都站了起來鞠躬，「我是黑崎一護。」

「哈哈，帶堂弟來探望我嗎？很好很好﹗」  
………我跟他哪裡看著像堂兄弟了？  
對方另一隻手大力地在他們仍然握著的葛力姆喬的手上拍了好幾下，說﹕「現在廚房的師兄弟都正在為你們張羅了，再等一等，我去看看沒問題了，便出來跟你好好聊聊﹗」  
他又拍了葛力姆喬兩下，似乎真的很高興，才再回身去廚房。

兩人重新坐回椅子裡，葛力姆喬這才向一護正式作出簡單的介紹﹕「……這裡是我以前工作的地方，剛才的是這裡的總廚。」  
「…………好像在遊子買回來的飲食雜誌上見過他。」  
「他很出名，對人也照顧。」  
「…………」一護鮮少聽到葛力姆喬評價他人，說得上是讚賞的更絕無僅有。…  
可想想便知道，能讓葛力姆喬留下來工作的地方，必定是有那樣的價值。要不然他一身廚藝功夫又是怎樣鍛鍊出來？  
即使老伯是向他提過葛力姆喬會去他的店的契機，但一護也沒有因為知道了這些而問過葛力姆喬這些方面的以往，…………只要他現在覺得過得好，那就很足夠了。一護是這樣認為。

TBC

影院那一段劇情，我自己特別喜歡，寫的時候挺開心的一直忍不住笑。  
大家記得給我留一下言哈~


	13. Chapter 13

13.

菜式後來果然陸續上桌，都做得很精緻細膩，但不是走懷石料理那一套，份量相對多一點以及雖然一護不是專家，可也看得出來上來的菜餚都揉合了西菜的元素。  
或許這一種特性也有部份體現在如今葛力姆喬的菜單設計上。雖然他們店都是以平民日式料理為主要，可是其中也是有著不少混合了西菜烹調技巧的西日風格變種菜式，一護那時候就已經對葛力姆喬的技術和喜好感到好奇。

鐵齋先生依約不久後就過來與他們同坐，說了好些話，又大概問候了葛力姆喬的近況。  
葛力姆喬看也知道不是那種會圓滑流暢地與前上司打交道的人，所以都只是簡單回答，之後也並沒有依樣葫蘆地回問以鐵齋差不多的問題去試著有來有往，然而鐵齋似乎也挺了解他，完全不在意似，大部份時間仍然保持著高昂的興致與他們說著話。一護看著，覺得的確是一個友善的人。

但後來，重點還是來了。  
「…我是知道你現在自己打理一個小餐館，你一定做得很好。……‥可你走了，我始終不習慣……有沒有考慮什麼時候能夠回來？」  
果然畢竟是當總廚的人…總是三句不忘隨時羅致可靠人手。一護不懂他們箇中以往，而且是晚輩，便乖乖的一直不多吭聲。菜來了他就吃，也懂得往偶然因為聽鐵齋說話而停下手腳的葛力姆喬的盤子裡佈個菜，當然對待鐵齋也是一樣。

「欸？葛力姆喬先生？」這時忽然再次有新人物出現插進了他們的飯局。  
那是一位容貌俏麗，打扮很精細可愛的女性，似乎是剛剛由領班帶同往另一桌入座，與她同行的還有另外兩人，可一看到這邊的風景，向同行人交待兩句後她便竟然立馬小碎步跑了過來。

「您…………好久不見﹗」女性的激動是顯而易見的，「您是終於回來了嗎？」  
鐵齋立刻站起來迎接﹕「哦哦~~ 對呢，麻美紀小姐今天也會來。歡迎妳~﹗」  
葛力姆喬原本還坐著，這下子便緩緩站了起來，也略微有點驚訝的樣子。  
「據說麻美紀小姐今天在附近有工作？」  
「是的，在附近的劇場……啊﹗那邊的是我的經紀人和助手…」向鐵齋他們介紹，兩邊的人便互相點了頭問好。

之後仍然一臉激動的麻美紀忽然又像察覺到什麼問題，斂了斂身並與葛力姆喬和鐵齋微微拉開了距離，才說﹕「……記得我嗎？我以前是您的顧客……我們後來還…………啊，對不起……應該沒印象吧…」  
鐵齋倒是馬上接上去﹕「葛力姆喬記得妳的。」轉向葛力姆喬說﹕「麻美紀小姐仍然一直是你粉絲呢，總是惦記你，每次來用餐都一定要問我們你到底回來了沒。」  
「我為了多爭取知道最新資訊的機會，因此每次別人約飯我都特地提議過來呢~」她腼腆的一笑；一護想起來了，她就是啓吾老掛在口邊的偶像「小麻美紀」，好像是最近一個當紅女子組合的Center…

「這位是…？」而麻美紀也終於發現到同場還有個一護，向葛力姆喬和鐵齋表示好奇。  
「我是黑崎一護。」一護在葛力姆喬站起來的時候也已經同時起來。鐵齋在一邊說﹕「葛力姆喬的堂弟。」  
喂喂喂………﹗再說下去真的會成真的哦？？  
「這樣啊﹗是特地一起過來探望鐵齋先生麼？真好呢…」她笑著說，陷入懷想﹕「好久之前我第一次與朋友來用飯，有一道菜非常的好吃﹗太打動我了…那時我便請求領班讓我見一見烹調那道菜的廚師……」  
鐵齋說﹕「那個時候麻美紀小姐都還沒有出道呢。」  
「是啊……試鏡一直不過，後來幾個好朋友聯合請我過來鐵齋先生的這家店吃飯，說是飯菜太美味了，吃了之後一定能夠重新振作起來的，讓我千萬別氣餒…我怎麼可以辜負他們的鼓勵？便繼續參加試鏡會…之後終於順利出道了。」

麻美紀說著靠近了一些，纖細的手臂挽住了葛力姆喬。「領班當時還挺為難的呢，事後他跟我說因為葛力姆喬先生為人比較冷淡…怕會嚇到我。」她甜笑著對一護解說﹕「領班他好不容易幫我請了他出來……葛力姆喬先生那時的臉真的很冷，大概在忙著，不是很願意出來…………不過對他，我還是一見鍾情呢﹗…」  
成為了偶像每天與無數人周旋，現在的麻美紀已不是當年那個自信不足的小女生，雖然仍有些怕羞似地，可是在表達自己的感受這一點上已經頗為能說會道，「後來葛力姆喬先生突然辭職了…再也見不到他，我失落了好久啊………」

鐵齋笑說﹕「葛力姆喬你記得的吧，我讓你去跟麻美紀小姐約會一天的事。」  
………………﹗﹗  
一護驚訝；下午他跟葛力姆喬聊天內容的某個部份忽然就與這句話重合了起來………原來她就是那個曾經與葛力姆喬約會過的人啊……﹗

「這樣尷尬的事情………」麻美紀一度低頭似乎挺不好意思，「如果不是鐵齋先生您逼迫葛力姆喬先生………」  
「哈哈哈﹗倒是呢，」鐵齋朝一護笑﹕「麻美紀小姐太仰慕葛力姆喬了，那個時候我甚至曾經強制他放假一天去與麻美紀小姐見個面。」又對麻美紀說﹕「不用不好意思啊麻美紀小姐，妳從以前那個時候就已經一直這麼支持我們，葛力姆喬總該有點表示。他要是不願，廚房裡那幫小子全部都不會放過他呢﹗」

這是第一次能從別人的話裡多多少少地幫助揭開了葛力姆喬的底，縱然再訝然，一護都不動聲色地靜靜等待著。  
「那天很謝謝葛力姆喬先生願意來赴約呢……我緊張了一整晚，結果隔天還在街上栽跟頭摔傷了腿…要讓葛力姆喬先生背我回家，還為我包紮了……真的很感謝。……」

………………………﹗﹗

提起這件事葛力姆喬此刻神情即使無甚波動，可一護卻確確實實的被震驚到了。他的眉頭不自覺的輕皺了起來，…單憑表情上的細微變化這一點去估量，不知道也是否代表了他與葛力姆喬這一刻心裡那程度不能同日而語的動搖。  
雖然對於葛力姆喬的事情他都有興趣是真的，可聽來的這件事…也實在不見得令人愉快啊……

期間麻美紀一直挽住葛力姆喬的手臂不放開，此時她突然仰起頭問﹕「葛力姆喬先生…您還會回來這裡嗎？」  
……問題可說是非常的直接了。儘管鐵齋剛才也問過同一條問題，可是葛力姆喬卻一直未有回答，現在再被提問，他又會如何呢？  
一護不禁注視他；可能一開始他並不自覺，但此刻一股無法控制的緊張其實自從鐵齋先生出現起就已經開始在一護的心底醞釀。

「………今天只是來用飯。」葛力姆喬輕描淡寫的回答。也是呢，這種場合拒不拒絕都並不適合明確表示。一護也不知道這算不算自我安慰，無論如何，此刻他相信著葛力姆喬。

麻美紀所說的她跟葛力姆喬之間的事，後來其實沒有太影響一護，畢竟已經過去，而且約會之中發生的事……，換做是他也一樣會那樣做，就只是聽到的時候稍許驚到而已。  
反而不論鐵齋還是麻美紀都屢次三番的問葛力姆喬要不要回去……這還真的更出乎一護的意料。

於是回去的路上一護罕見的沉默，儘管這並非他刻意的，但他腦子裡確實仍然有著不少念頭在轉來轉去，都無法道明。  
雖然正在思考著各種事情，可其實他一路都努力想教自己一切如常，像沒聽到過什麼特別事似可以先閒扯一些家常，比如說說剛才哪一道菜他最喜歡等等……可畢竟這看到的一切、忽然接收到的資訊都使他一時有點混亂，難以保持心平氣和，一護最後便還是保持了沉默。

「我在那裡工作的時候，鐵齋先生對我挺照顧的，給過我很多機會。」葛力姆喬突然開口，一護這時感覺得到自己那被對方牽著的手被緊了一緊，「可是我不喜歡每件事都按程序規矩，不喜歡只看到事物表面的光鮮亮麗。…」  
「……所以出走了？」  
「嗯。」  
「…………為什麼今天要帶我過去呢？」  
「…因為那裡的水準真的不錯。」  
一護聽了卻不由笑了，有種輕鬆感，「我覺得你煮的一點不比他們差……不，更好呢。」  
葛力姆喬發出一聲笑，一護也收緊了自己與對方相交著的幾根指頭，「…是真的，我還是更習慣你煮的東西。嗯……天下第一。」  
「你小鬼說了多於一次，就信你吧。」葛力姆喬乾脆鬆開一護，即讓手臂從後環過一護的肩膀，拳頭往對方的額邊揉了一揉。  
「……你不是讓我看了你媽的照片嗎，我沒有什麼可以讓你知道的過往…這也算一件吧。」  
從一護心底泛上的震盪把他剛才曾經混亂起來的思緒都恰恰像風抹過草原一樣撫平掉了，心裡所有的顧慮都放了下來，全身空空的只有輕鬆。他把頭挨進對方的肩窩裡，讓步伐慢了下來的葛力姆喬在他的額上印下一吻。

回到店裡後考慮到老伯應該已經睡了，一護刻意放輕了動作，當然有一半是基於心虛。  
葛力姆喬留意著一護的動靜只是暗暗有點好笑，但也並不打算現在就告訴一護他們之間的事老伯可能早就已經心中有數，畢竟一護這種小心翼翼的模樣還是挺有意思的。

他倆輪流去洗澡；雖然一護今天出來兩手空空的並沒帶任何行李，但其實之前已經悄悄偷渡了換洗的衣服過來收了在葛力姆喬房間內，不成問題。  
葛力姆喬讓一護先去洗，反正這期間他可以整理一下廚房，後來輪到葛力姆喬，一護便回房裡去等著。

也沒開燈，月色僅僅夠為房間添點視野。葛力姆喬房間裡那扇窗並不完全貼著床沿，沒什麼事做的一護便乾脆也不上床，只是踩著地板半挨著窗戶觀看星空。  
葛力姆喬洗好了澡回房裡來時正好看到一護背對著他似乎在出神，直到他把毛巾都掛起來了一護也沒發現他回來了，葛力姆喬將一把舊式金屬座地小風扇開了，往一護身後直接一撈便把他圈進懷中，「看什麼。」  
「………還是有星星能觀賞一下的啊，」被葛力姆喬扛起來扔到床上，一護趴在床上又彈了起來，靠在仍然坐著的葛力姆喬的身邊，說﹕「不過你沒有這種浪漫情懷呢。」  
「肯定？」  
「不然呢，你有？」  
「…每晚收店的時候吧，倒是也會習慣抬頭看一看。」葛力姆喬攬著一護向後倒，「這小區一帶沒太多高樓，星星比城市算是多點，能看到。」  
「……是啊。以前修學旅行去的城市，左左右右還是有點看不慣。也許從小看什麼風景，長大後也就注定成為習慣了。」  
「老子剛才帶你去我以前工作的那家店，…偶然會到城市為客戶的私人聚會辦宴席，我們一般會住一晚才走。……晚上抬頭望，的確看不到什麼星星。」  
「那你更習慣……或是說更喜歡像我們這裡的小區……還是城市？」  
葛力姆喬撩著一護的頭髮看著天花板，「……以前真沒想過這問題。」  
「是呢，你怎麼看都不是會抬頭觀天的人，一路走就只看看地上有沒有啤酒罐子然後暴力一踢往垃圾桶裡的可能倒還是有的。」  
「你小鬼怎麼回事，整天憑空一堆結論…」圈緊了一護，把拳頭往他的額上鑽，一護嘿嘿的笑了幾聲。

枕住葛力姆喬的臂膀，一護靜了下來，緊貼著旁邊人均勻起伏的呼吸，漸漸兩人幾乎都快要睡著了。靜謐的空間裡，忽然出現的聲音便顯得突兀；一護對葛力姆喬說﹕「……那個，你…會不會想………………」  
葛力姆喬睜開眼睛往一護看過去，一護坐了起來偏了偏身體，搔著臉頰說﹕「就是……我在想你會不會………」

「………你是為了這個，所以才在這裡過夜？」  
「見鬼﹗當然不是………」都顧不得聲浪了一護紅著臉立馬否認。……我會留在這裡當然是因為想和你在一起才……嘖，現在完全不想說出來﹗  
葛力姆喬也起來盤腿坐著，看住一護好一會，才慢慢拉開了床邊的抽屜，從裡面拿出來兩樣東西出，擱在櫃上。

一護一時也搞不懂對方什麼意思，直到剛好外邊的雲朵飄開了讓隱藏其中的月亮光照進了室內，才讓一護辨認到了那些到底是什麼東西。

……潤滑劑，保險套………………

一護暫時的人生中都還沒切實接觸過這些用品，都只是以往在便利店看到過形似的東西，有個大概的了解而已。今天這些東西就這麼理直氣壯地在這種狀態下端到他面前來…一時半會，他還真不想作任何的評論。

「我……你這是…………」羞著臉。  
「之前就買好了，你是不是覺得現在就可以上？」葛力姆喬翹著手語氣沒有起伏地說。  
「我…﹗」一護滿臉通紅通紅的﹕「我是因為…………在想，你是不是會有這種需要……如果…我不可以讓你…………」  
………還是說不下去。

葛力姆喬視線仍然停留一護身上，一會後忽然嘆了口氣﹕「……老子是在擔心你。」  
「……………呃？」  
「…那個時候你不是很痛似嗎？」

我不是你，無法真切體會到你的感受。  
是不是很痛到不能忍受了，甚至以後都不想再做這件事了。…

能否做到令對方也同樣感到舒服、享受……這些事實若只從個人的感受出發，是沒法窺探得到的。

「我也一樣啊………﹗」一護忍不住說。

如果葛力姆喬明明有這樣的需要…但自己不能滿足他，……如果他不說出來而自己也因為怯場而裝作看不見，不去行動的話…………  
必須設法了解這個人，知道他的需要，不然…………

葛力姆喬終於偏開了頭，忽然一笑。  
對他而言，這件事不是非要不可，也不是得急於一時，更不是最終目的。  
他以前想都沒有想過有一天他會擁有這樣的想法，說得出來這種話。

最重要的只不過是跟這個人在一起，更重要的是對方的感受。  
思緒到此處，葛力姆喬只能耐人尋味地維持著臉上那個自我慰解似的笑容。

在灰藍的視野中一護無法看清楚葛力姆喬的表情，也許看了也辨別不了箇中的意思。他的嘴唇顫動了幾下想要說什麼，最後只能慢慢道﹕「…………我……那天…還好。因為你…很小心不是嗎？……所以感覺沒有…真的那麼不好……」這樣描述著自己的感受，一護握緊拳頭，整個臉都是通紅的，每組字出來的速度就像是那忘記關嚴的水龍頭下的出水量。

接著一記重力就突然掐著一護雙肩，把他摔壓進床墊裡去。在他上方的葛力姆喬，呼吸幾乎就要完全貼緊他的唇，「………那即是老子我以後就完全無所顧忌…可以隨心所欲了吧？」  
「說什麼無所顧忌…………」自己噴出的氣息也似要直接便觸及對方了；一護的心跳率倏地一路爬升，葛力姆喬的手已經蓄勢待發地伸進了他的衣服，毫不溫柔地摸了起來。  
……………﹗  
只要一被對方撫摸，一護也會感到無法控制自我。他的呼吸急促起來，對方亦然，嘴唇很快就完全緊貼、交纏。狂亂不受控的氣息像是雨至前的悶熱，無聲無息地從高頂壓下來，因為無從躲逃甚至令一護覺得有點可怖。  
然而像是察覺到了什麼，他突然阻止了葛力姆喬的動作，「……等一下﹗」  
「………等什麼。」滿身的衝動被煞停，葛力姆喬的聲音正是粗啞得不堪，只這幾字都能撩動一護的神經。  
他還是說﹕「……老伯在隔壁。」  
葛力姆喬停了幾秒，終於洩掉所有力氣似地倒回在一護的身旁，掩住半張臉想笑又笑不出來。  
「………那怎樣？」問。  
「………明、明天早上……你不是說老伯會出去嗎？就那時…………」  
仍然以手遮目的葛力姆喬低聲笑了好一會兒，「好，就這樣。」重新把一護攬到肩窩下，「睡吧。」  
一護嗯的應他，可手因為姿勢關係正虛虛地揩了在對方的胯部，半晌後一護終於忍不住問﹕「……真的沒關係嗎？」  
是想怎樣﹗﹗  
葛力姆喬翻身就緊壓著一護，嘴唇再次粗暴的印了上去，氣息比第一次還急促，難以控制地在一護的唇瓣上磨輾了好幾下。  
他把一護的手壓制在左右兩側，呼吸有點紊亂地說﹕「最後一次，到底怎樣。」  
「…………明天、真的。…」一護的腦筋都已經混沌成糊，這是最後的理智了。  
「……好，睡。」葛力姆喬聽罷，便始終還是停了下來，再次攬過一護，閉眼。自己的胯下已經微微漲起，一護當然知道包括葛力姆喬也是，甚至更為猛烈。這樣明明已經一派把持不住的狀態下，兩人居然真的還重整慾念，逐漸睡了過去。

TBC

這一章修了特別久(句誤太多)~ 本小姐捏得一把汗~~ 呼~~ 大家記得留言喲~  
福利下章再派~


	14. Chapter 14

*第二次福利來啦~  
*之後劇情就會胃痛到完場

14.

陽光照進房裡，一護總覺得眼皮一跳一跳的便翻了個身重新把頭深深的埋進了葛力姆喬懷裡，不久後卻又稍為轉醒，坐了起來，想著好像是還有什麼事情………就這樣發了幾秒鐘呆，便又挨回葛力姆喬的胸口上，以同一個姿態繼續睡去。

後來輪到葛力姆喬醒了；他房裡從來沒有鬧鐘這種東西，每天靠的都是自身生物鐘。  
他先是攤在床上扶著額，讓睡意完全消去，才輕輕把一護從胸前滑下來想要離開床鋪下樓去梳洗，正打算在走之前把枕頭往下拉一點點塞進一護的頸椎下，才想起來，今天自己放假。

…………他再次攤回床上，也沒驚動一護只是在邊上托著腮，結果轉個頭，一護便睜開眼睛了。  
一護稍稍爬起來，果然看到葛力姆喬已經醒了正在一邊支頭看著他，便解釋說﹕「…………感覺到你醒來了。」  
「你可以繼續睡。」  
「………不用。睡得很好……」揉揉眼睛，一護留意到葛力姆喬也沒動，只是盯著自己，便忽然像是漸漸想起來了一件似乎很重要的事情，「………………現在…幾點鐘？」  
「鬼知道。」  
「也是呢…………老伯現在是…在外面？」  
葛力姆喬終於嗤的一笑，「應該是吧，但再磨蹭一下難保不一會他就回來了。」  
「……行行行我懂了﹗」不自覺的臉便開始發紅，「那麼…………………」  
「就爭取時間。」葛力姆喬把一護拉回床上一個翻身便把他箝制住，「想好了？」  
「………好了。」

看著一護淡淡緋紅的臉，葛力姆喬也沒有立刻行動，只維持著這個扣緊對方的姿勢凝望了好一會，才輕輕低頭，吻上了一護的唇。  
心裡一陣悸動；自己跟葛力姆喬在一起時，經常也靠得很近，這一切都是自然而發的，也許他是真的很喜歡對方……………有天當一護想到這一點時，便不禁一陣激動。以前他從未有過這一種感覺，可現在嚐到了，卻又不懂得怎樣去形容。

從下顎到脖頸，雖然一護沒說，但這次葛力姆喬倒是自動自覺避免了在這一帶留下吻痕，免得一護又要被夏莉懷疑。一番撫摸之後差不多就要進入正題，葛力姆喬把一護衣服脫掉，自己也把上衣甩掉後便讓對方半掛在自己身上。  
擴張後穴這一步對他而言總最是煎熬，差不多就像是歷史重演一般得整個眉心都寫滿焦躁地去進行。  
但一護知道這其中埋得更深的是葛力姆喬對他感受上的顧慮，因此他也是不敢再講什麼「就這樣來吧」諸類糟蹋對方用心的話，怕惹惱了葛力姆喬。

幸而這一次他們有了輔助物作潤滑，進展便順利得多。  
沾著滑膩的液體葛力姆喬的手指沒有太大難度地便進入了一護體內，即使一護仍然有點不適。  
他是第一次讓身體而且是這樣敏感的部位直接接觸到這樣涼涼的油性液體，畢竟並不是體液，想到這都是為了令自己身體更客易接納另個一物體的進犯，臊感便仍是難抑。  
他從心理上其實也努力拒絕著自己那本能上對於外物入侵所產生的生理抗拒，他希望自己能盡快適應葛力姆喬的進入，甚至都有點趨近於自我催眠了。

「不舒服的話不用勉強自己…」  
聽到這句，一護瞬間暫時解開了鎖成了一團的眉心，並略為驚詫地看向葛力姆喬。正在耐心作業的對方跟自己一樣眉頭緊鎖，額上已然出現細細的汗珠。  
「我沒事……」一護偏開臉繼續瞇目忍耐；葛力姆喬的手指逐步增加，而讓一護最不習慣的其實仍然是那種隨著對方指頭在體內攪動而戛然出現的電流感…總是會令他預感到一股恐懼………與對方的交合，自己既無法中途退場，身體的一切官能反應不論是痛苦的還是快樂的，也全都不能僅憑理性就可以抑制和抵抗。

或許正因為葛力姆喬感知到了懷中人的拘謹繃緊，便更不敢輕舉妄動。  
肌膚相貼，迴繞身周都是彼此的氣息；判斷應該差不多了後，葛力姆喬便伸手把保險套盒子扒了過來，隨便倒出一個，咬開了包裝。  
一護匆匆抓住他的手說﹕「那個……我幫你？」雖然其實他也不是很懂…不過只要試一下的話…  
「……不用。」葛力姆喬也沒看一護，屏住鼻息就把套子快速地戴上了，然後拉過一護的一條腿勾至腰畔，瞬時使一護呈現一個跨坐身上之姿。

……竟然不是像上次一樣躺在床上再做，一護為這個首次嘗試的姿態而狠狽，害羞的一面也如同被揭露於光天化日之下無法被遮擋。  
做愛的姿勢總是這樣赤裸，對象如若不是對方，這輩子恐怕就算被二十個流氓圍毆、打到趴下，一護都絕對不願意展露出像如此這樣只能依賴著對方、無力反抗並曝露出全身軟弱的一種狀態。

拉開了褲鍊，葛力姆喬讓已經漲得發疼的下身頂到一護充夠擴張的穴口下，慢慢順著潤滑進入到踐方的身體中。  
「嗚……………」一護緊緊巴住葛力姆喬的背部，膝蓋卻完全無力，連想撐一下都不行；葛力姆喬一手環著他後腰，另一手包著他後頸，即使從進入起就感到下體猛然襲來的龐大衝擊而只想不顧一切，可都還是盡量掃著一護的脖椎試圖安撫他。

「…行不行？」強忍挺進的衝動，葛力姆喬粗喘著問。然而一護只是從喉間擠出模糊的鼻音並連續搖頭，葛力姆喬沒辦法，低吼了一句可惡，便還是先忍耐著不動個幾秒，再慢慢向上挺動。一護的淚花隨著新的動靜瞬間便迸出，葛力姆喬感覺到攀附在肩上的震動和耳邊的哭音，只能咬咬牙哄﹕「…忍一下…………」

他的動作仍然很慢，可理智也總感覺愈來愈渙散，就快要忍不了了。  
而隨著每一下細小的挺動，一護所預感的電撃感果然便開始從尾椎起朝上一節節地衝擊著；甬道中的漲痛、被硬是撐大的不適………即使這樣，為了可以結合，也為了祈求對方能滿意，最終一護還是微微的再往下坐進去一點點，希望能更大程度地容納對方。  
……這一動可不得了﹗不只葛力姆喬的下身因為下墜的力量而更加深陷於被層層皺褶包圍的熾熱通道中，本人也像被觸到了不能亂碰的開關，突然猛地便把一護按倒在床墊，力道之大讓墊子都深深出現了壓痕。  
他扣著並屈曲起一護的雙腳，便完全不顧力度的壓制住對方，發狂般一下下在一護身上衝刺，每下挺動無縫接軌不帶半秒喘息空間，一護想翻個身的權利都被剝奪得一點不剩。

「嗚…啊……不﹗慢一點………」  
葛力姆喬似是聽到也像沒有聽到，動作也沒有減緩跡象仍然一個勁的往前衝，停不下來似。  
一護只感到連淚落的瞬間都被制約著，他的兩手也無處可放，只能在床上亂抓，把床單都拉得皺成一團。  
他希望可以抱住葛力姆喬，就像剛才那樣，可是對方似乎更適應壓在他的身上扣緊他的腿進犯，一護有點無助，但又無法表達出來，接連的喘息他氣進得少出得多，嗓子變啞了氣息也軟弱。他本來想要繼續望著葛力姆喬但又最終覺得無法面對，於是便偏著頭閉上了眼，淚水立刻便從眼皮下淌了下來。

………激烈衝刺過後的葛力姆喬終於回復一點點的理智，汗滴落在枕邊，與從一護眼裡滾了出去並已暈開的淚痕融和在一起成了一圈深灰，像要接通了那正在心底擴大的疑問………或是此刻說不定已然留下在對方體內成為了烙印的傷痕。

但其實，他從來知道自己正在做什麼。  
忍下不去、無法做到，也許便是他由來的感覺。  
縱然使出多大的能耐牽制自己，最後也只是變成了粗暴野蠻的蹂躪。為什麼？他儘管以前從沒認真想過自己想要的是怎樣的性愛，想從中得到除了身體的快樂以外的其他什麼東西，可他也不認為這樣把一護制住讓他無力反抗、看到他哭泣就是自己所想要的。如果這並不是情事，更簡直沒有可能……………他不能抵抗身體的本能嗎？  
還是因為太喜歡、太喜歡？…太想擁有、太想佔有？  
我喜歡你……可是……………………………

葛力姆喬的手伸往一護臉旁，拭走他的淚水。  
一護感受到這明明不久前自己也正享受著卻也像久違了的溫柔，便打開雙眼，恰好看到了葛力姆喬那混雜著迷惑和痛苦的表情。  
「怎……麼了？」他忍不住問，而葛力姆喬只是俯身，把他擁進懷裡。

一護終於感到再次如願；他想抱緊這個男人。  
心情真的難以名狀，只要這樣擁緊對方，就可以忘掉身體上的各種苦楚，不論生理上的，心理上的…………  
我喜歡你…我喜歡你……………………，我…需要你。

這一天回去以後，不知道為什麼一護的心情整天都處於出神的狀態，或者說其實之後的一段日子他偶爾都仍然會這樣——心裡甜蜜，卻又酸楚。  
喜歡一個人原來是這樣，他想跟他在一起，他依賴他也相信他，他希望在彼此的相處之中他能從自己身上獲得快樂，他想看到他笑。  
這事有時候會令他隱隱害怕，可一想到如果要失去，又完全沒有辦法接受。  
是的，完全不能。但如果這樣的一天真的會來臨呢？  
一護只是想像都像已經沒法看到未來——他明明並不是這樣一個軟弱怯懦的人；除了家人朋友，為什麼他會覺得自己竟然會如此無法忍受失去他…然後面對一個沒有對方存在的將來呢？  
他聽過倒在街角賣醉的漢子失戀的呢喃，他知道對方正痛苦著可他不明白為什麼對方要墮落，讓自己陷入痛苦；小時候他也目睹過老爸失去母親後如何悲痛無以復加。……他原以為老爸跟他當時的痛苦是完全一樣的，…現在他明白，對方的感受肯定比他所想的都還要複雜。

夏風挾帶著熱力，就這樣一護迎來了認識葛力姆喬後的第一個暑假。生活上變化不大，不用去學校但一護仍是得家裡病院兩邊跑，除此之外空出來的時間他便有了更多機會允許往店裡去幫忙，也能常常與葛力姆喬見上面。  
有人說情侶只要一起工作做事就難免出現磨擦，可他跟葛力姆喬倒真的沒有，可能因為他倆說話處事都一點不婆媽，又或許他們不論做什麼事情也好都會為著對方著想，暗裡處處流露著關心，因此許多會在別人身上發生的狀況便說不定都在他們身上得以避免了。

而現在一護也漸漸知道了也許老伯早就已經發現了他們兩個的事情；是一個普通下午，有點炎熱，一護來到店裡，出了好些汗，進店時他正拉起T恤印了印鼻子。這時間葛力姆喬應該已經外出到凍肉店去，一護看到老伯坐在廳面，正要打招呼，卻看見他與一個人對著話並且還剛站了起來準備送客的樣子。  
這個人是………一護很快便認出來那是葛力姆喬上次帶他去的餐館的總廚。

「鐵齋先生…？」  
「啊喲，葛力姆喬的小堂弟，來玩麼？」這天的鐵齋一身整齊的西服正裝，正在跟老伯握手，回頭看見一護，馬上笑呵呵的。

一護的目光在老伯與鐵齋之間快速過了一遍，有點疑惑。鐵齋放開老伯的手後又過來拍了拍一護，便點點頭笑著離開。

人走以後，老伯沉默地坐了回去，一護也是感到氣氛有些不妥，便拉開了老伯對面剛剛鐵齋才坐過還有餘溫的椅子，也坐下了，問﹕「剛才是…………？」

「小兄弟知道他吧。」  
「嗯……之前葛力姆喬帶過我去他以前工作的地方…」是那裡的總廚…  
「那位總廚先生想讓葛力姆喬回去幫他的忙。」

一護立馬就控制不住站了起來，椅子被撞出一下分明的聲響。可站起來後…一護卻又一陣語塞不知該說什麼好。  
老伯看見他的反應，連忙讓一護坐回去再好好說；「小兄弟別激動………葛力姆喬的事…我以前跟你說過吧。」  
「是的……」  
「無論怎樣都得他本人決定…」老伯的神情也難得稍顯落寞，「我老骨頭一把年紀，老伴也已經去世，現在其實折騰不折騰都沒所謂了，我當然希望他留下來……可是…」

有關葛力姆喬從前工作的事情，他雖不抗拒說但也並沒多講過，一護亦鮮少問起。  
他發現自己其實並不是太想知道過去關於葛力姆喬在那裡都發生了什麼，他只是想現在與他一起，在這家店好好過日子。

下午如果他早到了，葛力姆喬會領他一起去凍肉店取肉，去之前他們會先繞道到冷飲店一起吃個甜點。能讓葛力姆喬看上的食店不多，他們可以每次都點一份不同的，評一下這個乳酪百匯怎樣了，那個蜜糖醬鬆餅又是如何。對於甜食他們其實都是並不討厭但也不是真的十分喜好，只是享受在一起的感覺；晚上關店葛力姆喬在門外收立板，一護會擠到他身邊一起抬頭看看，無聊地沒話找話說，譬如覺得今天哪一顆的星特別明亮。……

把店面整理完之後他們會一起喝杯茶，吃點葛力姆喬提前做好的簡單小食。對方時常送他回家，開始時他都說不用，因為他知道對方忙活一天鐵定會累，可葛力姆喬總是毋庸他置疑地說很快的事，結果兩人慢慢的走路，根本就不快。

他不能常常在葛力姆喬處過夜，因為夏莉總會在家等著。一護往往發現只要葛力姆喬那天送他回來，夏莉就一定會在一護開門進屋時跑出玄關嚴陣以待的樣子。才剛轉身離去的葛力姆喬回頭瞄見這派頭，總是哭笑不得。

他目前，就只想過這樣的生活。  
一護對於將來的想法很簡單，他這個年紀的男生很少深思將來，他處境比較不一樣可也不是在社會上特不同的一員，與許多人同樣，他想著要上大學，挑個喜歡而有把握唸得好的科目。他對繼承老爸的醫生職業有興趣可是不願在對方面前挑明，又想如果會變成像石田醫生那樣一板一眼跟兒子關係也不好的一個人，可是絕對不要的。  
同時他又想讀英國文學也想學語言，…而事實上他理科也不錯，有什麼萬一選擇理工科目，他也是完全沒問題的…

他希望老爸妹妹們健康快樂，自己可以跟朋友們一起繼續胡混，以後升學了工作了都仍然在一起………………一護的願望便是這樣。

可這樣的將來他知道自己是絕對不願意失去葛力姆喬的陪伴的……或者是他陪伴對方，那都是同樣。

老伯看著一護陷進了稍許凌亂的思緒裡，表情陣陣複雜，才忽然說﹕「小兄弟…如果你覺得你的心裡不能少了誰……告訴他也無妨哦。」

一護好一會才聽進去這一句，便戛然抬頭，見到老伯正把椅子推回桌肚中，接著對方便轉身回去樓上了。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15.

這件事在後來的幾天，一護既沒聽老伯說起過後續，而他也沒有主動去問過老伯，但他認為對方一定已經把鐵齋來過的事如實告知了葛力姆喬。這個前提下，一護在對方的面前仍然是表現如常，卻多了沉默的時候，於是最後反倒還是由葛力姆喬先向一護表態了。

那晚一護主動代替對方在門外收拾，葛力姆喬乘一護不留意時走到他身後單手就環過他脖子把他拉轉過來。一護微微抬頭看他，接著葛力姆喬只是把他整個人抱住，說了句﹕「小鬼，別多想。」  
…………………………

就這樣一句，一護眼裡竟然便挾上淚意。  
整件事其實只要他問清楚葛力姆喬的意願便好；去就去，留就留，只要他們感情堅固，原應該沒什麼的。為什麼這麼輕易自己心裡那道用以傾卸壓抑感情的水閘，就會像是被打開了？他自認為自身的情緒波動狀態一直都是很穩定的，少有事情會令他激動到落淚即使他有多大感觸、情感如何豐富。因為從小家裡已經少了母親一個，這樣的成長環境裡他絕不能在妹妹們面前表現得比她們更軟弱。無論發生什麼事，他都必須是最鎮靜的一個，這樣任何情況下他才可以成為家人的支柱。  
此刻在對方的懷裡，他只是嗯了一聲，緊緊地回擁。

而葛力姆喬在這天之後，才從老伯口中得知一護的老爸情況似乎很不好，也許就要做好心理準備了。  
「…………什麼時候的事？」  
「我也是昨天才聽朋友說起……他女兒是護士嘛，最近被調了崗，正是黑崎醫生的病房。」老伯看了葛力姆喬一眼﹕「小兄弟沒多說吧。」  
葛力姆喬不回應代表默認。老伯則是話鋒突然一轉﹕「那件事…你想得怎樣？」  
「……………沒什麼想不想的。」  
「還是得決定不是嗎。」老伯嘆氣，口氣只更是認真，語重心長地說﹕「你得想清楚，你以前…是樹大招風。工作場所裡總會有那些人看你不順，不給你好過。…這沒什麼的，有能者居之，該怎樣便怎樣，別介意就行。倒是我不能耽擱你…浪費了你的才華。」

葛力姆喬坐在老伯的對面半個身體都向往別處，這時笑了一聲﹕「鐵齋先生這樣對你說？」  
老伯搖頭﹕「我自己的想法…別小看我老骨頭，還是明白事理的。你留在這裡的這段日子我真的很開心，足夠了。如果你想再到外面闖蕩，就得把握現在的機會，趁著年輕………」  
「人生一定要追求遠大事業？」  
「…不見得，只是站得高，看得遠。你不喜拘束，可也只有在某些位置上才可以實現你真正想做的事…不是嗎？到外面去，嘗試一些不同的東西，得到更多經驗和機會，挑戰一下自我…。…………你又怎麼只會甘於這樣一輩子？」

老伯看得穿，也懂得葛力姆喬，說完卻只是再嘆息一聲，不知是為著何事。  
他為人謙遜親和，與葛力姆喬相處一向不管東管西，相當信任，很少展現這樣苦口婆心的一面，這聲嘆氣也許是為自己難得的囉嗦以及預感的離別而為之苦澀，某方面也是思及一護……這兩人，怕是不容易了啊。

葛力姆喬後來仍然並沒有主動回覆鐵齋。一護則總是擠出輕鬆的表情以試圖掩藏他為了老爸與葛力姆喬這兩件事而生出的不安。  
終於葛力姆喬有天還是再次把他按進懷中，明白的說﹕「小鬼，在我面前不用裝。」  
一護不作聲，葛力姆喬也沒硬是逼他面對自己。他知道一護不願自己看見他此刻的表情。  
「無論如何……我都在你身邊。」  
這句話並沒有刻意承諾的意味，葛力姆喬只是真的這樣認為。  
一護隨後回身緊緊的擁住對方。葛力姆喬就著身高的差距，稍微用力地在一護額上印下一個吻，也收緊了圈在一護肩上的臂彎。

沒有等到聯繫，鐵齋之後便乾脆再次登門造訪。  
他專誠挑了下午只有葛力姆喬自己一個的空檔前來，只是沒想到這天，一護也在。  
並不是頭一次在這裡看見一護了，但兩次也這般碰巧，鐵齋也是一愣，還是不動聲色地笑著打招呼。

葛力姆喬對鐵齋的態度一如以往不卑不亢的尊重。兩句過後，鐵齋也開門見山﹕「我希望你能回來。」  
原本葛力姆喬仍在忙，但與鐵齋說話時他固然仍一直看著對方，此時他停下手中作業，態度卻是比平時更為沉默。鐵齋知道他在猶豫，見狀便再說﹕「如果你不方便馬上決定，希望你可以先過來幫我幾天忙。這家店你不想停業，我可以讓其他人過來替你………………國際美食交流團馬上會到訪，我們店會擔任主要的接待工作。政客、各界明星…全都在團中，不容有失，也是一個讓我們店大展拳腳的難得機會。菜單我們可以一起討論，我職能以外的事由你全權負責……………如何？你好好考慮……」

說完了鐵齋便又離開。一護看著他的背影，漸又不安起來。回看身後的葛力姆喬，對方已經在繼續手頭作業。  
一護動了動唇想說點什麼，卻還是把自認為多餘的話都吞了回去。

我相信他……不論他的決定如何。

一護當然明白，什麼幫個幾天的忙…都只是幌子，葛力姆喬答應之後只要再進行遊說，到時他也很難拒絕。  
又或許即使是幫過這個忙了，其實只要葛力姆喬沒有回去的意思，以對方的個性便是用拉的打的，都是不能改變他主意的。他不用太擔心…………  
可重點便是……葛力姆喬心裡又怎麼想？真的沒有動搖過嗎……？  
一護發現，對去留問題避而不談也許並不算明智之舉，可他每次想問，都居然害怕，無論心理建設了多少重自我說服，一護也無法否認…不論是鐵齋的店還是別處，其實他並不想葛力姆喬離開他去任何的地方；他不想面對任何會影響他們目前生活的一切改變，因此他也不願意聽到從葛力姆喬口中可能會出現的那些未必如他所願的答案。

而葛力姆喬本身也的確未有決定，所以他縱然感受到一護在不安，也知道一護並不想他走………卻也不能開口肯定的對一護說一句「我不會」。

鐵齋也是看穿了這一點，因此隔天一護才會在去往店裡的路上，碰到了鐵齋。

「我拿了這次我們準備材料的清單過來……………我看葛力姆喬會感興趣的。  
「哈哈，你是不是覺得我來這麼密，很閒…也很煩？沒法啊，清單昨晚我們才敲定……如果早一天定下來，我昨天就已經拿過來了。」  
路上鐵齋一直侃侃而談，後來直接說﹕「小堂弟，…你不希望葛力姆喬回來吧。」  
「呃…」一護對這忽然降下的一句感到震驚，也是因為鐵齋語氣之篤定。一時的心虛讓一護難以應對對方的問題。

鐵齋停下步伐，看著一護，「你知道我為什麼要現在出現…再次拉攏葛力姆喬嗎？」  
一護也盯著他，隨後搖頭。  
「過幾年我就打算退休了，這家店是我半生心血………這麼多年我只找到一個人適合代替我…繼續打理它。」  
「………………………是葛力姆喬？」  
鐵齋微笑一下繼續前行，「葛力姆喬以前在我們店裡，是能力最好的一個。不只因為他做事快而準，而是因為他有主見。太優秀的人總會遭人妒忌排擠、諸多留難…………………這些，其實我都是知道的。」  
「…………葛力姆喬曾說過您很照顧他。」  
「但我的確沒能為他解決他當時所面對的問題。」鐵齋的語氣裡現出一絲疲憊，「人事關係我能插手的有限…身局這個位置，我必須顧全大局。也正因為我的無作為與他秉持主見…他才會走。而我沒能留得住他。  
「但結果後來不論我再苦思多少遍，都還是沒能找到比他更適合的人…………所以現在…我才務必得須請他回來。」  
「這……………不自私嗎？」一護腳步慢了下來，瞧著鐵齋，像也不怕此話一出，有任何冒犯。  
「…並不。」鐵齋也回視他，「我提供了最好的舞台，葛力姆喬也是知道的。這次我請他回去，自然已經鐵下心幫他解決了從前的問題，現在我才會出現。雖然以後更多的事情都仍要靠他個人造化，可他也並非一個軟弱之人…不是嗎？」

當刻一護徹底無語，過了好一會兒他才說﹕「鐵齋先生為什麼特意對我說這麼多？」  
鐵齋的視線再次與身後少年那靈動閃爍著聰慧的目光對上，微笑一下，說﹕「我希望小堂弟你能幫忙說服他……你們感情很好，他看重你的意見。」

……也是篤定異常，雖然已經冷靜下來的一護感受不比剛才震憾，但這句話也足夠令他的鼻息當下一窒。

那天晚上葛力姆喬直接便問一護﹕「鐵齋先生對你說了什麼？」  
正在收拾店面的一護驚異於對方的洞察力；他背向葛力姆喬，定了定身體才說﹕「……他讓我說服你。」

日常裡一護的確會有想為了不讓對方不高興而刻意隱藏個人情緒的時刻，但在任何需要坦白的事情上，他就只一心想對葛力姆喬坦承，因為葛力姆喬說得沒錯，他不需要在他面前強裝。

葛力姆喬繞到他面前，「…你想？」  
一護凝視對方整整幾秒，才搖頭，「不想。」瞬即低下了頭；他無法說更多，無法說…因為我不想改變現狀，我害怕改變。  
再早之前他已經先覺得無法面對自己的這種軟弱——一護從不認為自己會不敢面對人生的各種變幻即使任何人的去留。  
他一直不願違背成長裡一直嚮往並堅持著的理想人生態度，然而一件件脫軌事接踵而至，不能貫徹自我價值觀的矛盾已經讓他有時候即使是在無人發現的在最心深處裡，都會感到無地自容，看不起自己。

葛力姆喬聽了一護的回答，並沒說話。然而當他從一護身邊轉開去時，突然就感到一陣恐懼的一護卻本能地抓住了他，定定神後說﹕「……但你想去，不是嗎？」  
他用了鐵齋跟他對話尾聲時所一樣的反問句，理由大概是基於他其實是認同鐵齋所說的話的。  
葛力姆喬看見一護抬起來與他對望的眼神裡已經褪去了猶豫、恢復了清明，心才終於有一點點重新定下來的感覺。…他擔憂一護已經好一段日子。  
他們不能不把話說開，因為他們重視彼此。  
葛力姆喬走前兩步輕輕摟過一護，安撫地摸他的頭。  
「對不起。」  
我不能承諾我一定會去而復返…。  
「…沒關係。」  
一護只是再次緊緊地、緊緊地，抱住了對方。

美食交流團真正到達的前幾天，店面基本已經暫停運作。葛力姆喬需要頻頻回去鐵齋的店開會商量菜單、執行細節和檢查運到的食材。  
一護往往下午回到店裡時都是空無一人的狀態。他只能默默關上門，拉出一把椅子坐進去，甚至連倒杯水喝的心情都沒有，只是想這樣安靜地…一個人。  
老伯有時在樓上，有時似乎不。既然店已經不開了，老伯也是寧願外出蹓躂、找找老朋友們也不願多留在店內。  
一護便是這樣自己坐一會兒，然後進去吧檯裡拿塊抹布轉上一圈擦擦裡頭，而葛力姆喬其實也總會把一切都已打理得乾乾淨淨，他想要做點什麼，可都已經沒有他能去幫忙的事。  
他又會上樓去在葛力姆喬的床上躺一下，偶然替他收拾一下房間，直至無事可做，才終於離開。

那些天他們都沒多見面；現在一護通常每天都會去病院，甚至有時是中午去一次，傍晚又再去一次的，而葛力姆喬回到店裡的時候多已是夜晚的後半段，一護不能等他那麼久，他倆便每每擦身而過。

身體甚至精神上的疲累都不會成為葛力姆喬不連夜去一護家找人的理由，只是這些天每當他回來看著空蕩蕩的店面，再面對心裡那股想要馬上看見一護的衝動時，他卻竟然猶豫，竟然。  
在葛力姆喬的人生中從來不會出現這樣的情況，得面對這樣一個字眼。他知道自己無法給出承諾讓對方安心…他不能混亂，可如果見到一護也許就只會讓彼此的情感都出現更大幅度的波動，因此他只能與一護同樣地拉出一把椅子，坐在上面，發呆出神。

老伯此時下樓來倒水喝，其實都是因為他知道葛力姆喬已經回來。見葛力姆喬攤在椅子默不吭聲，他問他﹕「還好嗎？」  
貼住椅背往後仰著，葛力姆喬把頭髮都撥向了後面，又鬆手讓它們再滑下來，聲音透著淡淡疲勞﹕「一般般吧。」  
沉默的氣氛；葛力姆喬又說﹕「小鬼來過吧。」  
「每天都過來，其實有時候我都不在。……但小兄弟肯定沒一天落下吧。他喜歡你。」

面對著老伯如此平靜的一句，腰桿挺回來的葛力姆喬表情也很平靜，過了一會他忽然說﹕「對不起。」  
老伯笑一笑，「…你能來到，老爺子我真的很開心。」說完便把杯子洗好，回去樓上了。

這就是他們最後的道別。此後直到葛力姆喬重新回歸鐵齋的店之前，他跟老伯都盡在不言中地沒有再就這件事刻意作過傷感的離別式。  
把場地還原、東西收拾好搬離店裡的那一天，葛力姆喬只是向著下樓來送別他的老伯深深地一鞠躬，便拉門離開。

TBC

寫到這一章時比較喜歡的一個段落是老伯就葛力工作的事所說的那一席話；另一節同樣中意但自己也覺得比較傷感的段落則是一護每天前往沒有人在的店面的那個部份。從這一章起劇情便轉折，希望大家如舊寫下你們的感想，謝謝~


	16. Chapter 16

16.

而這之前美食團的訪問結束後，店舖曾經短暫地再次營業，雖然一護並不知道亦已經不再來了。  
夜一如往常般又是在午市過後才來到店裡，看見門外張貼著寫上最後營業日子的紙條，詫異了好一會才拉門入內。

「哈囉，怎麼回事，不做了嗎？」她這次坐到了吧檯椅裡，靠近葛力姆喬方便聊天。看見夜一來了，葛力姆喬老規矩從櫃裡俐落地揪出酒酲遞到了對方面前，夜一從桌上拿起一個杯子便倒酒喝。  
「怎樣，先回答我啊。為什麼？」  
「我要回去舊店了。」  
「…………人望高處。不過不是還有句話叫…好馬不吃回頭草？」  
「誰知道。」  
葛力姆喬用抹布使力清潔著吧檯內的工作範圍；夜一四處張望了一遍，說﹕「小弟弟呢？」  
「……………………」停止擦拭，這樣顯見的突然的沉默，夜一也察覺到了什麼。  
「葛力姆喬，小弟弟…看上去是個好孩子呢。他很依賴你。」  
「…啊。」  
「可是愈依賴，也會愈不安，」夜一轉動酒杯，「你覺得呢。」  
葛力姆喬終於完全停下了手下工夫，「妳自己又怎樣。」  
夜一嘟一下嘴，「在說你呢迴避我嗎。證明你啊…解決不了，還反問我…」  
「我不知道怎樣才能解決。說話？行為？妳能怎樣讓一個人完全安下心來。」  
「兩樣都重要啊……去找他吧，葛力姆喬。」夜一看住他，「你們兩個…不要讓彼此都不開心。相處嘛…最重要坦誠、快樂。」  
「說易做難。」葛力姆喬倒一笑，雖然其中並沒富含太大的樂趣，可這也是他那麼多天以來首次終於讓唇角朝上顯現了那麼一點點的孤度。  
「……………我不能再喝到你釀的酒了嗎？」忽然說。  
「…有空我會再釀的。」  
「好，說定。」  
夜一朝葛力姆喬舉了一下杯。

暑假的過去不只代表夏末的來到，同時也許對某些人來說是新的開始，即使他們不知道自己將要面對的是什麼。  
搬到鐵齋專門為自己準備的新公寓，甚至對方早已貼心地吩咐好鐘點工過來替他把家具環境都清潔得一絲不苟，葛力姆喬進屋後扔下行李已經直接可以無所牽掛地和衣躺進床裡休息。  
可儘管如此也不見得他就這樣便能睡得著，或是睡得好；他和一護已經好多天沒有見面，………而很多事情似乎已經再沒有了一一仔細交待的必要，畢竟細節都可以略過，最關鍵的始終在於他回頭這個決定。葛力姆喬從床上彈起來直接就出了門。

前來玄關開門的夏莉面色不愉地看著他，葛力姆喬也並不含糊其辭﹕「你哥呢？」  
「………………您等等。」看上去似乎就曾經掙扎過要否直接回答人不在，但最終夏莉還是通傳去了，沒一會一護就從二樓下來，這一看，葛力姆喬吃了一驚……一護人又瘦了一圈，夏天中期一段日子明明好不容易讓他把肉給長回去一點了，現在打回原型不只，情況還更惡化。葛力姆喬按下了心中的驚詫脫鞋踩上了走廊。

「…怎麼來了。」  
「搬家了，來告訴你。」葛力姆喬走近一護身旁後第一件事便是觸碰上一護消瘦的臉骨，大手在之上輕輕摩娑了幾番，「有沒好好吃飯？」  
「……沒事，只是最近有點累。」

夏莉在一旁看著他們的動靜好一會，還是轉回客廳去了給予他們兩個私人空間。一護的變化她與遊子自然看在眼裡，遊子是擔心，可夏莉當然知道發生了什麼事，是相當不滿，卻也無計可施。事情到底要怎樣解決，她都是不得不留待他們兩人自己面對面地處理。

夏莉走後葛力姆喬便直接把一護抱在懷裡，低低嘆息一下，有安心也有擔心。熟悉的氣息也讓一護那積存著無數鬱結的眉頭暫時解放，整個人都放空了。  
在廊道上就這樣擁抱了一會，維持著姿勢葛力姆喬問一護﹕「你爸怎樣？」  
「…………………差不多了。」  
「…有什麼需要老子幫忙嗎。」他初遇一護時做的種種事都沒作企圖，然而現在真心想幫忙了卻發現自己能力是如此不足，甚至出口的語言也顯得這樣的蒼白無力。  
…他為一護去做的事情實在是太少；可他又能夠再去多做些什麼呢？他期望一護會對他有所指令或要求，真這樣了，也許對他或他倆的這段關係來說都更會是一件好事。  
「……能搞定。你呢？」一護輕聲回他。  
葛力姆喬下巴緊貼著一護的額髮，在對方看不見的虛空中再無聲地一嘆，「老子當然也是。…………你之前幫我收拾房間了？」  
「…也沒什麼好收拾的，你東西少。」  
互相依偎了一陣子，一護問﹕「上去坐嗎？」  
「好。」葛力姆喬便牽過一護走上二樓，按記憶摸進了一護的房間。

房裡陳設沒怎樣變化，葛力姆喬環看了一眼便和一護一起走到床沿坐下。  
就像第一次來一護家時一樣，葛力姆喬的手環過一護肩膀，輕捏了幾下對方那幾乎都沒剩什麼肉了的臉。一護挨住葛力姆喬，就像他剛對葛力姆喬說的一樣，是有點疲憊的樣子。  
葛力姆喬說﹕「看你病懨懨的，可別倒下啊，你妹倆怎麼辦。」  
「我不會。」這句話輕描淡寫的但也肯定。葛力姆喬並不相信，但不作爭論，靜下來幾秒，忽然說﹕「鐵齋先生那邊……我正式回去了。」  
「…嗯。」畢竟算是之前就了解到的，一護聽了並無太大反應。最近他不再去店裡了一方面因為需要頻繁往返病院，一方面也因為實在不想再觸景傷情；他曾經做夢，正是之前那段日子裡他自己回到店面，卻發現一個人也沒有的場景，他不想連現實裡也要再次踏入相同的環境，漸漸地便不想再往店裡去了。明明之前即使知道去到那邊也不會再見到葛力姆喬，但還是好多次都自己來了去了，………有一天卻竟然忽地不想再去接觸和面對。  
這種話要是現在讓他明白地向葛力姆喬挑明，縱然不是說不出口，他卻也因為實在不想迎接把話說得白了之後可能會出現在兩人之間的淒冷，而選擇了沉默。……改變不了的現實又何必再如同揭疤般重提？

「……對不起。」  
一護淺淺地輕扯唇角，「……怎麼說第二次了，哪有什麼對不對得起。」他真心地說﹕「你開心便是最重要和值得的。」想了想忽然抬頭望著葛力姆喬﹕「你這傢伙人生中應該沒怎樣對別人抱歉過吧，連續的對不起，一定是第一次…」  
葛力姆喬思索半晌，竟然回﹕「………還真的是。」  
一護便吃吃的笑了起來，笑完後身體又稍微再放鬆了一點，悠悠說﹕「……其實你去哪裡都不重要，我只是想和你在一起，所以我們仍然在一起……就好。」  
葛力姆喬感到喉間就像被塞了一顆核桃般，梗得他有些痛苦。他硬生生把這種感覺壓了下去想再說話，從嘴裡抖出了一兩個音節卻感覺連發聲都仍是不自然。  
這時他又發覺倚在身邊的人似乎太過安靜，一看，原來一護都已經在打盹了，頭挨著他的肩膀一下一下地點著。  
「你小鬼……老子特地來找你了你給我睡過去？」他動動手臂弄醒一護。  
「吵…。誰叫你大半夜才來。」他最近其實都失眠，一挨著葛力姆喬聞著對方的氣味就自然能睡了。  
「你妹怎麼又那麼晚都不睡…？」  
「遊子早睡了…」不只他，這些天來兩個妹妹也都同樣睡得不好；遊子是會半夜驚醒，夏莉則是上床後也遲遲不能入眠，今天也同樣地估計是睡不了了，寧願留在客廳裡開個電視聽聽聲音，他知道妹妹的心情所以沒有阻止。  
「你不走，夏莉怎麼能去睡。」  
「說得我像哪來的怪獸要拆你房子一樣…」葛力姆喬一笑，在一護的頭黏住他肩膀快要再次睡過去之前，把他按回了床鋪中並牽住他說﹕「睡吧，老子陪你。你睡著了我才走。」  
「還真謝謝……」一護躺在床上也淺笑，然後說﹕「真好。」  
「……哪方面？」  
「被你牽著的感覺。」  
葛力姆喬說不出話，只是緊了緊一護的手。

回鐵齋的店後葛力姆喬一直都很忙，每天幾乎是從早到夜，並不是因為鐵齋刻意操勞他，而是因為美食團訪問空前成功，餐廳名聲更為響亮，生意倍增，工作量便比從前更大了。  
鐵齋也依約讓葛力姆喬主理了更多店面事務，葛力姆喬本人想樣樣事都做到最好，所以也把自己推到了最絕對的一個狀態，這麼一來，需要投入到工作裡的時間便比之前更多。

一護的情緒好轉了後也終於再次往店裡看望老伯。店外的招牌《青》仍然懸掛，但門外已明確地掛上了停業的牌子，一護心中一痛，把這份不適壓回去了才開門進店。  
老伯見了他很開心，為他倒茶，一護搶著說不用，到吧檯附近去接過老伯手裡的茶壺，這才再觀察清楚了店裡的陳設雖然沒變，但吧檯裡所有一切都已經被妥善整理好，該收走的帶走的都已全部處理，如今內裡狀況是明淨得一塵不染地，卻也冷清，就連葛力姆喬平常用的圍裙都已經不見。一護看著這空蕩蕩的一切，無法克制內心的酸楚，他強裝沒事替老伯和自己倒了茶，兩人便回到座位去。  
「門外那個牌子…是我以前打算停業時就準備好的，沒想到熱鬧一陣子，現在還是得親手掛上去。」  
「…………」這句話輕易地便再次勾起一護心裡面那根本無法完全克制的痛楚；老伯凝視他的表情，又說﹕「可這曾經熱鬧過的時刻……我卻過得很快樂和充實，老爺子我是很感謝的。」  
這句話也似是有開導的成份，一護只是勉強一笑。

桌上的餐具盒杯子等都已經全部收起，難怪環看全場桌椅雖多陳設仍在，卻已是沒有一絲食店該有的感覺，總覺得不習慣。  
老伯瞄瞄吧檯那邊說﹕「現在三餐我很多時候都是索性光顧拐角那家便當店算了，偶然才自己煲個飯，也才做個煎蛋下飯再拌點醃菜………廚具都要發霉了所以爐灶都保持得很乾淨。」  
「您請得空便過來我們家一起用飯……」  
「哈哈謝謝你小兄弟。」老伯看一護也實在瘦得不成樣，想說你得先照顧好自己才行啊，心裡一嘆，始終沒有開口。停了一下才又說﹕「聽聞葛力姆喬在那邊表現很不錯，之前那美食團什麼…不是大成功麼，最近好像有一個從美國來的…六星酒店的總廚之類…看上他了，還力邀他過去合作呢……」  
「…咦？」  
「你倆……近來沒見過面吧。」  
一護低下頭，「………是沒有。他很忙，最近都沒來找我。」  
「你呢，有去找他嗎？」  
「………很多次都想。」一護倒坦白﹕「……可是不敢。現在怎跟以前一樣，那裡我也聽說很忙，也不清楚他們什麼時候有空，實在不好意思去打擾…」

明明鐵齋的店其實也就在這附近，要過去就是幾步路的事……怎麼葛力姆喬一回去他就感覺他們彼此之間被拉開了一段好比海角與天涯的距離？這大概就是他無論如何都不想讓對方離開的理由吧。  
事實上葛力姆喬在去往一護家找他的那一晚，他在對方陪伴之下難得熟睡一覺起來後就發現床頭櫃上有葛力姆喬留給他的新家備用鑰匙和地址字條，…他將之都好好收起來了，卻因為晚上時間還是想更多地用來陪伴妹妹們，也因為怕老爸在病院情況隨時有變，院方會通知他們而讓一護不敢亂走，因此他縱拿到了鑰匙，葛力姆喬的新家他卻仍然從來沒有去過。

他穩穩心神再對老伯說﹕「那鐵齋先生那邊怎麼說，願意放人嗎？」  
「難說，不過那位總廚先生也不是不明事理的吧，他也應該希望葛力姆喬的事業能更上一層樓。」

這也原是葛力姆喬回去的理由啊。一護在回去的路上這樣想。  
他很想念葛力姆喬；愈是想念，內心就愈不安、愈難平靜。而每每當他想讓自己盡量平靜下來，他都只好說服自己不要再多想，一定得相信對方。  
…可愈想甩脫這些雜念，自然便愈是惦掛。

鐵齋的店原就離老伯的店不遠，一護不知是刻意還是真糊裡糊塗，走了個反方向便來到了店門前。  
他想，現在也應該正是晚市營業前的休息時間，他進去問一聲，應該沒問題吧？可是…葛力姆喬現在工作的地方是後廚吧…不再像以前他只要提起勇氣拉開門進去，就能一眼看到他，…………那麼他還應該進去嗎？

便在門前進退兩難的，突然側門繞出來一個人一護也沒有發現，倒是來人先開的口﹕「小堂弟﹗」  
「鐵齋先生………………」  
「我正約了人要外出，怎麼了，」他打量一護，然後笑，「是來找葛力姆喬的？」  
一護一窘，但也點點頭﹕「我不清楚您們店的運作，沒敢貿然進去…」  
「你是葛力姆喬的朋友也便是我的朋友，怎麼會不敢？以後要進去就進去。」雖然一直喚一護做小堂弟，可現在鐵齋卻分明地以第二個身份稱呼對方。  
「我去幫你叫他出來？」  
「不…不用了…﹗」一護趕緊揮手，「我…也是時候回家。我妹煮好飯的了…」  
「那一道走吧。」

這個時間路上行人不多，夏末的氣息褪得七七八八後現在秋臨的涼意也漸漸抬頭了。  
一護與鐵齋沿路往前，如此多走幾步後鐵齋便說﹕「謝謝你小堂弟，上次是你勸服了葛力姆喬回來我們店裡的吧。」  
一護只是很輕的搖頭，「…………是他個人決定。其實他的意向便是最足夠的理由，只要他想要那樣做。」目光飄向鐵齋，「………鐵齋先生也是一樣的吧，為了葛力姆喬的好。」  
這話中有毫不掩飾的試探意味，鐵齋聽出來了，說﹕「小堂弟你也聽說了。」  
「…是的。有美國酒店的名廚想邀請葛力姆喬過去工作？」

由只是聽到葛力姆喬被勸誘回巢便已經說不出話強烈動搖的以前，到現在即使是收到了這樣的消息都已經覺得不甚奇怪亦相對平靜，一護的心情確是有所變化，他不知道這是好還是壞，但只有一點沒變過，就是由始至終他都只想對方過得好，能活出自我。  
因此如今他的語氣才能保持不起波瀾，不驚也不怕的，心情毫無掩藏地便向身為自己長輩的鐵齋直接丟出這個問題。  
甚至帶有火花的意味；鐵齋往一護看去，只是淡淡然的笑，「是哦，對方很有誠意…而且非常執著呢，說是認為葛力姆喬只要願意過去，一定會有很好的發展。  
「我們的料理西日元素合璧…雖然不是新鮮作法了，但葛力姆喬做的菜完全繼承了這家店的風格還兼之加進大量個人想法…憑他的創意與實力，只要再努力發展，他的料理一定能在外頭世界帶起新一波的風潮，比困在日本要好。……………這一番道理啊聽得我都牙癢癢的，但又無法反駁…」  
「……能困住他的只有他本人。」一護輕輕說，「鐵齋先生，我明白您的意思…」

TBC

這章也是修很久我暈~~ 感覺一護心情各種矛盾呢。  
然後連夜把1-3章也修了 (不過第3章修得很馬虎) 因為事實上只有這3章是沒怎麼修文就po的……果然句誤多得我頭痛，就這樣發出去了真的很難為情，修了應該會好一點。其實之前一直想做這件事但一想到要一口氣修萬五字我就會想逃避現實~……大家作文後一定要全篇再檢查個一遍啊﹗(掩額)


	17. Chapter 17

17.

鐵齋苦笑，「那次美食團後，對方派人來做過說客一次，最近自己又抽空再來了日本一趟。美食團裡其中一道葛力姆喬主理的菜色…那位想邀請他去美國的總廚大為讚賞，當時就要求想見那道菜的主廚一面，葛力姆喬沒法迴避。…後來對方應該也是欣賞他沉穩的態度吧。」鐵齋絮絮地繼續說﹕「以前葛力姆喬在我們這裡最不樂意的工作之一…其實就是出來見客。不過礙於職業態度，如果有人想見他，那麼就算再怎樣不感興趣他都還是會出來招呼欣賞他的客人。」

…那是當然；一護基本馬上就想起了鐵齋說過他曾經又是誘哄又是催逼地讓葛力姆喬去跟麻美紀約會一天的這件事。…又當然儘管只是回憶，對一護來說這事仍然真不知道算不算值得提起。  
鐵齋續道﹕「所以他出走之後去了你們的店一個人打理全部事情……起初我還很是訝異，比起留在我們店，他去了你們那邊的話不是還得做上更多門面的功夫嗎？光是跟客人互動這一點就每天都得親力親為了吧。」句裡疑惑不掩。

「……他做得快樂。」或許也是漸漸適應了吧。從來於葛力姆喬這個人，任何事情也許都並不是做不做得來的問題，只在乎他願不願意去做。  
或者即使對於大部份人來說，也都是這樣的吧。  
「這次也一樣，他原來在後廚裡忙翻天，並不是很想出去的……但對方強烈要求，他便還是出來了。」鐵齋說著，卻也嘆了口氣。  
一護轉向了鐵齋並說﹕「…他選擇回去您的店，自然也是已經準備好要由最全面的自己接下最全面的工作，一切都是有了準備的。」  
「……………小堂弟，你………」鐵齋瞇起眼睛瞥往一護，「真的是相當了解葛力姆喬呢。」  
一護微笑，卻不知是高興還是失落，「也許因為我跟他一起工作過。」  
「我也跟他工共事了很久，卻不見得就比你更能看懂他。」走至轉角，鐵齋與一護握個手便道別，最後說﹕「也因為我不夠懂，所以沒資格束縛他，一切就交給他自己決定吧。下次小堂弟你來了只管直接說一聲，我便讓人馬上帶你進去找他。」

一護目送了鐵齋，接下來從外套口袋裡掏出了一直帶在身上葛力姆喬給他的新公寓備用鑰匙，盯梢著猶豫了好一會，終於還是將之放回口袋，往回家的方向走去。

這番對話後，一護並沒依鐵齋所說的再去過店裡找葛力姆喬。並非因為鐵齋沒有跟葛力姆喬提起過那天他在門外遇見一護的事，而是葛力姆喬原以為一護還會再來，結果在忙碌得連思考時間都沒有的日子裡，他卻也再沒聽說過一護有前來外找。  
他也幾次三番想去找一護，卻都分身不暇。他也意想不到自從回去鐵齋的店後他會忙到這樣不可開交，但如果因為這樣而無法與一護見面，他自己想想……都覺得不合情理。

葛力姆喬找時間打過幾次電話去黑崎家，多是沒人接聽，這表示一護三兄妹可能都不在家裡，也意味著病院情況可能有變。  
有次他打過去，電話總算有人接聽。葛力姆喬也不期望一定是一護，來個遊子也好，最好別是夏莉……卻如預感般未能如願；夏莉拿起話筒喂了一聲，聲音再冷，葛力姆喬也聽得出了她語氣中的沒精打采，他清清喉嚨說﹕「……是我。」  
「……………您好。」  
夏莉話裡的不高興仍然很顯而易見，平常葛力姆喬倒不太以之為然，現在卻自覺地更刻意留意起用詞語調，只是怕自己那同樣也向來冷淡的腔調一時三刻很難改正。畢竟難得有人接個電話，他可不想把氣氛搞砸了。

「…………你們老爸………情況如何。」  
「………………不是太好。」  
「……常常去病院？」  
「嗯，有時會留夜。」

這就說得通為什麼總是找不著人了。葛力姆喬又問﹕「今天的安排？」  
「……一護哥陪遊子外出買東西了，等下一起去病院。」  
…難免失望，就是說這通電話他不會聽到一護的聲音了，頓了頓葛力姆喬再說﹕「我等會再打來。」  
「……嗯。」

掛線後葛力姆喬也在想自己的話是否太過稀罕；對著一護兩人互動一下，總還是不難有一搭沒一搭地便打發過去，想也是有些不可思議，畢竟他從來寡言訥語。  
就算這樣剛才對著夏莉，葛力姆喬也認為自己總該多擠出幾句問候，可又犯老毛病，說完了正經事就掛線了。  
放下話筒正想沉思一下，就已經有下屬前來向他請教事情。現在餐館管理上的事情他也涉獵不少，不像以前他愛怎麼安排時間就怎麼來著。這樣一處理，能夠抽身打電話居然已經是三個小時之後，…黑崎家自然已再無人接聽。

總感覺情況不對，葛力姆喬也是第一次面對這種事情，承認不知道如何能得心應手地處理，也是比較苦惱，後來他只好打電話找上老伯。  
「老頭，你還好吧。」  
「還沒死呢。」老伯聽是葛力姆喬，倒滿開心的。  
「………你能幫我去病院看看他們兄妹情況嗎。」  
「………已經去過啦。」老伯環視著自從葛力姆喬走後就已正式結束營業的店面。桌椅什麼的這段日子裡仍然沒人動過；多年以來他都陪著妻子開店，對方死後，又來了一個葛力姆喬，店面的空置時期從來沒有一次像這趟那般長，也恐怕是會直到永遠了。  
有時候看著店面，總感覺好像隨時就會再有人進來問開店了沒。雖然自問對於人生所有悲歡離合的事情都已經看得很開，但老伯卻也難免會為了曾經的歡愉與如今的冷清而感嘆。  
然而說要為店面做一次大清理了，他老骨頭可已沒這心思忙乎了，何況這許多一桌一椅、一杯一碗都已經陪伴他多年，朝朝夕夕，如何能輕易棄捨…如何能對之無情？便由著所有物事維持原著，依依舊舊，順其自然。  
老伯定定神後，便接著說﹕「黑崎醫生已經是需要插管的狀態，…沒多少時候清醒了。」聲音裡不免挾帶惋惜。  
葛力姆喬暗嘆口氣，「……他們怎麼樣？」  
「兩個小妹妹還行，…小兄弟還是好瘦。…三人都不太精神。」老伯停了停才說﹕「真的擠不出時間嗎，去瞧瞧小兄弟吧。」  
「………會的了。」

說完這通電話，葛力姆喬心裡一陣強烈的苦澀。  
老伯話裡話外也全無責怪之意，可他也不見得就能原諒自己。一護向來半副心思放自己身上，他卻在最關鍵的時候連去看一看他都做不到………於情於理都實在說不過去。

最終一整個秋季一護和葛力姆喬兩人都沒能見上面。而進入冬天後很快就是聖誕節，店裡預約仍是爆得火紅火紅的，工務上需要處理的事只有更多。  
葛力姆喬愈見忙碌，負責的事通通無法假手於人，睡覺吃飯都擠不出空，連想回新公寓那邊好好洗個澡都差點不成，莫說分散心思溜出去找一護，差不多打個電話的時間都沒有。  
這期間力邀葛力姆喬去美國的名廚曾經又再來過日本一次，抓住他不放仍是下力遊說。葛力姆喬外語向來不錯，溝通全無困難；對方邀他先前往美國三數個月，適應一下看看新環境，不習慣便不勉強。  
鐵齋知道了也覺得好笑；他之前就是同的同一招，先讓葛力姆喬回來所謂幫忙幾天然後讓他再作決定，其中意圖還不是足夠明顯？這要是一去，不知道葛力姆喬會否從此就不再回頭了，也只能嘆氣。

「『葛力姆喬，如果你去了就不再回來，那麼約定幾年後我退休了，你就回來幫我打理這家店吧。』我是這樣對他說的。」  
一護見不著葛力姆喬，卻意外地在病院裡又碰見過鐵齋一次。  
同樣是鐵齋先看到他，喚﹕「小堂弟﹗」熟悉的稱呼讓一護不覺回頭察看，而鐵齋發現一護竟然瘦成了這個樣子，心裡也先是暗暗一愣，才再裝作若無其事地上前搭話﹕「這麼巧，怎的到病院來了？」  
「………您好。這……因為家父患病住院…………」

兩人便抽空在病房外隨便找了個座位坐下聊天。鐵齋是前來探望重病的友人的，而這一層自然都是重症加護病房……想到此處，對於一護父親如今狀況，他心裡已經有了個大概，便不明確指出。

「葛力姆喬…………他怎樣？」  
自從上次把話說開來，一護也自覺跟鐵齋算是熟稔多了，直接問道。  
「…………過了聖誕，也許很快就要走呢。小堂弟你上次提到他本人的意願……唉，我又怎會不知道呢。」  
一護沉默一下，「…他是想去的吧。」  
「………小堂弟，你們最近都沒有見面吧。」鐵齋的口吻如舊篤定，只是這話也說得比較認真。  
「……………碰不上吧。」一護摪了下頭髮，滿臉疲倦，其中也隱約透出一股哀愁，又像是想隔絕這話題般，表情裡復多增了一層冷意。

「他真的很忙……反而我這主人都比他要閒。」也有解釋的意味，鐵齋淡淡一笑。  
「因為您把工夫都交予他了，這是您的承諾，給他最好的舞台……」一護兩手交疊，「……請不要讓他身體操勞壞了啊。」  
「小堂弟仍是這麼關心他。」見一護沒回，又說﹕「可是我這個台，也很快就關不住他了。」窗外藍天配著流雲，「鳥麼，總是該飛去哪就會飛去哪。」  
「………是，又怎麼可以以攔住鎖住？」一護站了起來；鐵齋知道一護並不想再多說了，便也起來，又與他握手，「不礙你時間，下次再聊。」  
「沒有的事，只是我得回病房與妹妹們交班，她倆連午飯都還未吃。」  
「………保重，小堂弟。需要幫忙的話，隨時找我。」  
「謝謝您，鐵齋先生。」一護正色道謝，停了一下又說﹕「………………請您照顧好葛力姆喬。」  
鐵齋還是不禁有點動容，「一定。」

原來已經轉身打算離開，一護卻忽然又停下來，叫住了鐵齋，「那個……您讓葛力姆喬記得幾年後回來，他怎麼說？」  
只要他說會，就一定會。一護等了對方幾秒，見鐵齋一時間仍然沉默，便自行接話﹕「他沒有說會。是不是？」  
鐵齋只是笑了一下，目光移往了別處，一護便不再多言，微朝鐵齋鞠了一躬，便往走廊的另一頭步去。

一護來往病院頻繁，基本上除了學校以外已很少再有空溜去別的地方。  
深冬，他仍然沒有見過葛力姆喬，原本與日俱增的思念都好像漸漸被時間磨蝕了，卻連不想失去的心情都沒時間去抓緊。  
如果不是今天要代替遊子出來超市例行採購，他的人也不外乎是留守在病院。家裡一切已經疏於打理，日用品耗盡了也沒人補充，冰箱幾近空空如也，他不吃，兩個妹妹也得吃，於是與遊子大致商量了需要補購些什麼東西後，他便出來了。

他也沒想過能在這裡碰到夜一；自從夏天過去已經有半年以上沒有見過面………店已經停業，他們又哪裡會有機會再碰上？今天只能說是巧遇。  
夜一倒是一眼就認出了一護，甚是驚喜﹕「哎呀~葛力姆喬的小男友。」  
這樣的招呼話仍是姑且暗暗驚到了一護，他卻也不反駁。可夜一看出來了一護其實並沒有心思接起她這話頭，於是很快便轉變了用字﹕「小弟弟好久沒見，去哪？」  
「…………幫家裡買點東西。」一護手裡提著一袋子各式用品，夜一點點頭，「有空嗎？姐姐請你喝汽水。」  
「一會兒的話………」  
「我們去那邊。」

夜一便帶一護隨便進去了旁邊一間家庭餐廳。天冷，一護最後只叫了熱可可，倒是夜一好記性，不知有心還是無意說了句﹕「葛力姆喬很常給你弄這些個吧。上次你有三明治吃，我沒有。」  
一護明顯一愣，喉嚨緊了一下，還是拈起杯子接著喝了一口可可，好讓身體暖和一些。

「小弟弟……你瘦多了。怎麼了嗎？」夜一也發現了這實在不尋常得很，……她大冬天的也只是穿件不怎麼暖和頂多領子有一圈絨毛的土黃色布製夾克，下半身仍是短褲加雙黑色薄絲襪，就這樣便大模廝樣地在寒風流離的街上來去蹓躂，這當然因為她身體夠好。而一護，穿得不比她多，卻整個人都有點不自覺的縮頭縮腦……大抵因為感到寒冷？那自當然，都瘦成一排骨頭似的了，衣服又不多穿，如何能抵禦寒風？  
夜一打量一護……見對方兩頰凹得誇張，嘴唇不知是冷的還是怎樣，既白又乾裂的樣子。

一護回她﹕「沒什麼………就…家裡有點事……」  
看一護不願多說，夜一也不勉強，提手就把揪著的一個東西大咧咧地擱到了桌子上，…竟是一酲酒﹗  
原本一護遇見夜一時就該看見她正提著些什麼了，只是他現在只要獨自一人時，就常常難以習中精神，觀察力實在不比以前敏銳。  
他呆呆地看著夜一招人過來給她一個杯子；酒酲有封條，條子被她拉掉後，她便抓起酲子把酒喝倒了進杯子裡，舉杯就灌。  
一護愣愣的………只道自己也忘了這女人向來何其隨意，都不在意他們當下是在別人的店裡，就這樣便用人家的杯子喝起外帶的酒來。…他只是想，這酒香味，怎麼這樣熟悉…………………

「葛力姆喬釀的酒。我感謝他，那傢伙真的百忙中都還記得這事。」夜一灌了口酒，說下去﹕「今天難得有空我便去店裡轉一圈，雖然知道他人都已經不在了。結果老爺子居然給我翻出來一酲酒來，說是葛力姆喬為我釀的。」夜一笑了聲﹕「他應該真的忙不過來，老爺子竟然說啊這酒他是使人送去店裡的，連自己回去的時間都沒有。他傳話說會定期釀製，以後我有那空，去店裡取就行。」

…一護心裡猛然一痛﹗勁道狠得他自己都猝不及防。夜一看他臉色突然劇變，馬上被驚到了，問﹕「怎麼了小弟弟，不舒服？臉白得都………」  
「………沒事。」一護花了些時間緩過勁來。這就是他以前所害怕的事…；想起他，惦記他，思念他，再害怕這些過程，因為每次一想起，就遏止不了地心痛。好痛苦好痛苦，便不願再想起，也不願再提起，卻又本能地忍不住想知道他消息近況，周而復始地循環著這樣的矛盾和掙扎……規模大大小小地從不間斷，他只可以被動地不停去經歷，欲控無從。

夜一死命盯梢著一護，直到似乎對方的面色真的回復正常了，才稍微鬆口氣往後一仰，忍不住又提杯飲下了半杯酒。如今葛力姆喬不在，她原是想偷偷威逼一護也來灌個一杯好暖暖身體，效果也許比他多穿衣服或是喝個什麼熱飲都來得要強，現在這歪念頭自然是一點都不剩地鑽回了她肚子裡面，提都不敢再提。

一護終於感覺好了一點，看著夜一此刻正默默地一杯接一杯，便自覺地轉了個話題，「有一次我見您跟一位小姐吵架，那次是…………？」  
「啊，小弟弟記得……被你看見了還真不好意思。」恢復了平時那滿面笑容的表情，可夜一說下去的語氣卻是有點認真，「那是碎蜂。我們……可以說是舊同學吧，原來我大她一屆，是她學姐。」夜一兩手都放在桌上，握著酒杯回想著說﹕「學生時代她就已經一直追隨我……可以說我幹什麼，她便幹什麼。我打球、練舞、學拳，她統統都會跟著我做。畢業不久我們就一起考進了女子自衛隊……算是扶搖直上，她一直跟在我身邊做事。  
「有一天麼，我卻告訴她我有點厭倦這樣的一成不變了，想退役出去闖闖。那時我認識一個朋友，計劃跟他一起開家偵信社…目標也不只是抓抓通姦，想招攬各種有趣的事務，協助別人解決…有點咨詢所的意味吧。那時還是談的階段我們都已經興致勃勃的，而我一直都是暗地裡進行。這事到後來卻給她撞破……也沒想瞞她，原是打算時機到了再告訴她，但當她發現我出面另有安排想要退隊的時候，那生氣的程度啊………只能用不可理喻去形容呢。」

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

18.

「沒想瞞…但也一時不知該怎麼對她說吧。…」  
「小弟弟你明白。」夜一趨前手臂互疊起來，說﹕「我不能拖著她，她……太依賴我了，只有脫離我，她才可以獨立。」  
「……您沒想過帶她一起走？」  
「簡直是不用我提出她自己都一定會跟來。可是我不願意看到這種情況。」夜一的身體再次往後仰，指骨輕敲了幾下桌面，「我退隊後就沒再露過面，…一度沒了消息。她把我可能出沒的地方都翻了個底朝天後，那天終於在葛力姆喬的店裡找著我。……之後我們便像你看到的，吵了起來。」呷一口酒。  
「…………………也許她並不想要獨立呢。」一護聽完這些話後，也像對方一樣讓身體微微往後靠，目光裡難以形容地隱透著苦澀，「…她就只想一輩子跟著您，您是明白的吧。………您不能成全她？」

一護的語氣並不咄咄逼人，卻有這樣的意思在。他與人對話實在絕少不留餘地尤其面對長輩。夜一並不在乎一護話裡的篤定，倒是她雖然跟一護的對話次數有限，可仍是能辨識出來以一護的行事作風，突然說出這種話來情況似乎並不尋常。

「是我不好，……我覺得帶著她，我也會受到制約。…她可以為我做一切事情……並不是我不能回報以同樣的東西，而是我不認為我們一定需要這樣……。這樣………不健康。」夜一邊說，搖了搖頭。  
「您不想那麼不自由，不想被牽制。」說不出來是什麼表情，一護只是看著那杯因為喝得太慢於是已經涼掉了在桌上的可可亞。  
「並不完全是那樣。」夜一再次湊前，望著一護肯定地說﹕「……不像你想的那樣，小弟弟，不要鑽牛角尖。」這句話並不單指她跟碎蜂的事，其中更是帶有一份甚為較真的勸導性。  
夜一知道一護跟葛力姆喬有點事，他每句話都不只是針對她而說的，而是指向了別的地方。只是她既然發現了這話裡面的偏執傾向，便得須阻止。

「你跟葛力姆喬………不要想那有的沒的。」最後更是直接指出。  
一護聽罷，醒了一醒，才自知失禮，「抱歉………我………」  
「你別多想。你倆………‥要好好的。」夜一握住一護放在桌上的一隻手，它有點冷。  
一護苦笑，「…………您喜歡他的酒，可以後…………他可能會去別的地方……」  
這話略為有頭無尾，夜一也不介意，仍然握住一護的手，只說﹕「酒他答應了我有空就會釀，果然再忙都做到了。無論去到世界上任何一個角落我相信他都會遵守諾言，我一點都不擔心，……就算是用空運的，這酒他都會給我寄來。」  
一護抬起來的眼神裡散發出一點點的精光，沉默了好一下，才說﹕「我明白。謝謝您…………」

聖誕過後緊接新年假，葛力姆喬的工作仍然忙得透不過氣，到了一月中旬他才真正可以偶有幾刻的放鬆。  
這期間他有再次致電一護的家，終於等到一護接電話。他原本也鬆口氣，卻發現電話裡瀰漫在他倆的之間的隔閡非常之大，情況比他想像的要更惡劣。其實說話方式他兩人各自都沒什麼變化，但話語卻甚是生硬，對話之間的接軌空隙很長，像是苦苦抖出一句後另一邊才硬接一句那種。

「你爸………」  
「老樣子………」  
「抱歉，」葛力姆喬搔亂了頭，「我……最近……」  
「我都知道，節日前後總是忙的……」

葛力姆喬當然不敢說你為什麼一次沒來過我新公寓，他知道一護也分身乏術，其實要行動也更應該是由他主動，「我…………」  
「你是不是之後…就會走？」  
忽然的一句讓原來便冷冰冰的對話氣氛更見寂靜了，葛力姆喬定住，一會後才如實說﹕「很大可能。」  
「……多久？」  
「…先去幾個月。」  
「之後呢…？」  
這樣似是追問卻輕聲細語的；葛力姆喬的手心不禁漫出了細汗。

「一護，」他叫他的名字，「……不要多想。」  
一護卻在電話另一端忍不住掩面輕笑；真正的笑，最近都已經沒有嘗試到了，現在既然沒人看到那儘管再心感諷刺……這應該還是被允許的吧。  
都讓他不要多想，誰也這樣說，即使是更久之前葛力姆喬還沒搬離店裡時也是曾經這樣對他說，可其實…想與不想最後結局都不會被影響，難怪每個人都這樣慰藉他。

「我沒事。」他抖擻起精神，盡量輕鬆一點地說﹕「去了之後要保重。」  
那之後他們靜默了片刻就說再見掛線了。葛力姆喬呼出長長一口氣，手裡的汗都已乾透，而剛剛才感受過聲音震盪的耳膜，現在只一陣的空空涼涼。

以後幾天他再打的電話去黑崎家是由遊子來接聽，一護明明在家，來電卻已經避而不接了。

葛力姆喬猜不到的是煩惱了幾天化後，他在店裡迎來了一個意想不到的客人；休息時間他都仍在工作，忽然前台打內線電話進來讓他出去迎客廳，說是外找，他心中一動，見到的卻並不是一護，而是夏莉。

那天下細雨，天氣又冷又濕。夏莉拿著一把小長傘，末端的水珠滴落在門口的地毯上再被吸收掉。她的面色仍然很不好。接待小姐看到葛力姆喬出來了便先替夏莉把傘收到雨架裡，再由他把她帶到其中一張空桌去。  
…葛力姆喬卻並不想就這樣便展開談話，只先讓她坐坐，後來不到十分鐘後他再從後廚走了出來，帶來一份新鮮做的甜點，連同一杯熱飲放到了夏莉面前。  
「……謝謝。」  
望著食物，夏莉卻一動不動。葛力姆喬便開口﹕「先吃掉它。」

夏莉不能反駁，便拿起餐具開始慢慢地吃。即使再如何食而無味還是不能改變她認同葛力姆喬廚藝的事實；甜點在她嘴裡入口即化，香軟無比，她吃著吃著卻忽然扔下了餐具。  
餐具掉回桌上，發出了一兩下的響聲，夏莉向葛力姆喬吼起來﹕「你為什麼那天沒有再打來？一護哥一直在等你的電話﹗」一顆淚落了下來。

她沒再使用敬語。葛力姆喬則是為她的激動所震驚，他飛速回想才知道夏莉指的由她接下他電話的那天，他說自己過會再打過去，可這事卻一直等到幾個小時之後才去實踐，結果一護家裡已經無人接聽。  
事情這樣一推敲，葛力姆喬便知道那天夏莉一定是在一護回家後便跟他交待了這事，然後一護便一直守著電話等。

一陣酸痠得無法追悔的心痛在葛力姆喬的胸口四散蔓延，讓他一時說不出話。夏莉流下第一滴淚之後也便再忍不住，即使拚命壓抑隱忍，肩膀還是一抖一抖著再掉了好一些淚，葛力姆喬卻連遞過去一張面紙都做不到，一直等到夏莉平靜了一點，他才啞然的說﹕「…對不起。」

「你為什麼要令一護哥傷心？他…自從認識你之後………明明已經比較………」頓住了像是說不下去，抽噎幾下才又繼續﹕「他最近都是…一直那麼不開心……沒有一天…有再笑過…」  
本來已經平復些許了可一旦往下說，夏莉的眼淚還是再次落下，充斥著責問光芒的眼神凌厲地怒視著葛力姆喬。這小女生跟她哥太像，然而這樣的表情葛力姆喬卻從來沒有在一護的臉上看到過……或者要是有機會讓他見到，反而更好。

葛力姆喬的嘴唇顫動了好幾下，始終無法回應夏莉，只能偏開了目光黯然地說﹕「是我不好。」  
夏莉用衣袖擦了一下滿臉的淚痕，從椅子跳了下來扔下一句﹕「一護哥再繼續這樣我絕不放過你﹗」便跑到門口一把最回自己的傘，跑走了。接待小姐往葛力姆喬那邊瞧了瞧又看看衝出門的小女孩身影，滿臉驚訝。

而葛力姆喬只放空似地盯著桌上那盤吃了幾口的甜點，氣也無法嘆出一口，完全地沈默。

一護這幾天不再願接他的電話後，他竟然也都不敢再打過去了，只以忙碌更大程度地作為了避談的理由。……他與一護，他從來不認為他們兩人都是那種會為何任事而膽怯、會去迴避面對的人…是想都沒想過。而結果現在他倆在愛情面前，卻都不再勇往直前了。

太害怕失去，便反而沒敢往前邁出哪怕半步……葛力姆喬一拳打落桌上，震得杯盤嚇人地作響。  
他該怎麼做…………

前往美國的日期已敲定下來，葛力姆喬沒法再不直面一護告訴，他得把他找出來。  
思量再三，葛力姆喬還是接通了黑崎家的電話；這次誰來接都沒關係，因為他的目標很明確。

接電話的是遊子；事實上連相對比較遲鈍的遊子最近都感覺到了一護與葛力姆喬之間發生了些什麼，看著一護為了父親和葛力姆喬的事一天瘦過一天，她擔心得不知如何是好，這電話一響，她接了，卻不知道該不該告知一護……就算通知了，一護又願不願意下樓來接聽呢？  
反而是夏莉頂著一臉陰霾禹客廳裡探出頭來說﹕「我去叫吧。」便上樓去。  
她敲敲一護房門再進去，看到一護既不是睡著了也不是沒有聽到電話響了，而是像知道正在發生什麼事般坐在了床沿一聲不響的，夏莉只是輕聲說﹕「一護哥，去吧。」  
「…嗯。」這才站起來。

葛力姆喬只是拋下一句﹕「小鬼給我出來。公園等。」也沒讓一護有拒絕的餘地便掛了電話。  
一護無言地放下話筒，朝向慢慢跟在他身後下樓來了的夏莉點點頭說﹕「…我出去一下。」

到達公園的時候一護遠遠的已經看到了葛力姆喬，站立的身影看上去甚為煩躁，對方也像感應到了一護的到來，倏地轉頭。  
如果是以前一護也許就已經控制不住雙腳跑了過去，現在卻連身體都似有點顫抖，人只停在原地不動。  
葛力姆喬看見一護，又看對方既不動也不過來，自己便忍不住上前去。

公園很大，夜裡空無一人；葛力姆喬來到一護身邊借著路燈的光看清楚了一護瘦削憔悴的面容，……夏莉的罵語再次浮現他心間。他的手摸上了一護消瘦的面頰，啞聲說﹕「怎麼搞成這樣子？」一拉便把人摟得嚴嚴實實。

就是這一個動作，忽然讓一護想起了似乎已經好久以前的事；去年夏季某一個下雨天，放學後他傘借給了啓吾，留在學校好不容易等到雨停了想要去找葛力姆喬…卻又被突然再次襲來的大雨絆住了腳步。  
葛力姆喬因為擔心而跑出來找人，一見到他，便先是抱住。  
當刻他明明摟住了他，卻又很快放開……讓他都來不及細想那個擁抱其中的意義，也來不及認真去感受對方的心情………………為什麼那時候葛力姆喬這麼快就要放開？為什麼不可以抱緊他更久一點，好讓他有更充足的時間去感受那在他懷裡的溫暖？

為什麼………這麼久之後他才想起來這個場景，然後才發現自己………需要對方這樣做？  
為什麼現在的你……可能又就要像當時一般，只那麼快就要再次放開我…  
明明抱住了，明明直到現在的我也已經可以名正言順地去回擁住你了…你才要放開……。

幸好後來的每一次擁抱他都會全心全意地仔細感受…並且懷戀；幸好與對方度過的每一刻他都萬般珍惜………  
只是是否這樣………就代表他可以不抱遺憾地放手？

這些糾紛無限的想法都在一瞬之間；一護汲取著對方熟悉的氣味，繃緊的精神與身體都在頃刻便鬆懈下去。調整了一下頭的位置，讓它好好地貼落在葛力姆喬的肩窩裡，一護像是站著都能睡去一般閉上眼睛。

…沉默著，忽然葛力姆喬放開了一護，在一護都還沒從冰冷的空氣中回過神時就背向他低下了身體，抓住了一護兩手拉至肩膀上，硬是將他整個人揹到了背上。  
「怎麼…？」一護稍稍一驚。  
「看你輕得羽毛一樣。」葛力姆喬也沒直接回應，背著他就這樣向前走，也沒目的地。  
這個時候一護心裡出現了片刻的震盪；他才想起下雨那天他去尋找自己的事情，怎麼就像心靈感應一樣對方恰巧就配合著再重演一次當天的場景呢？

公園四周除了小路就是繞路而種植的樹木草地，樹影斑斑駁駁的，夏天時能聽到蟲鳴，現下天氣寒冷一路就只能看得見自己呼出來的白氣。  
葛力姆喬不說話只是背著他走，一護也並沒有反抗，走了好一段路葛力姆喬終於說﹕「這樣你就不能跑掉了吧？」  
「你………又能這樣背我多久？」  
「能走多久就多久。」

一護把上半身完全放鬆傾側往葛力姆喬的背部，從後摟住他輕聲說﹕「……我又什麼時候有跑過？」  
「你不是不願接我電話？」  
「……………對不起。」

耳畔的一句讓葛力姆喬輕輕笑了起來，他也是，已經好久沒真正笑過了。

「終於輪到你對老子說這一句了啊。」  
「開心吧你。」一護把臉都埋在葛力姆喬的後頸旁。葛力姆喬說﹕「我一直很擔心你。」  
「…………………嗯。」  
「…那為什麼？因為老子我…………」葛力姆喬深刻思考，終於還是說﹕「因為我讓你傷心了？」  
「我………………………怕說下去，會講出來不好的話……」  
不想說下去，也不能說下去……因為再說，可能就會把「因為你不是不能達成我的希望嗎」這般苛索、充滿著質問和壓逼感的話抖了出來。……為什麼我得對你說出這樣的話、要對你有這樣無理的要求？  
我不想讓你知道我深埋的情緒，如此地醜陋自私。…我不能讓你看見這樣的我，甚至心情備受影響，然後兩人一同不高興。  
他並不是……不想聽到葛力姆喬的聲音，不是不期待他來找自己。

「因為不能在你面前裝………」一護喃喃輕語。  
沒錯，正正因為葛力姆喬對他說過在他面前不需要強裝，他自己也知道他裝不來，只要一說下去，哪怕多半句，情緒便都會洩露無遺了。  
那麼只好即使會令你無解不安，也要迴避與你再對話………

我好想聽見你的聲音…卻無法與你繼續談話…………對不起。

「你不逃了，是不是？」  
「嗯…………。」  
葛力姆喬便在一個空地處放下了一護。一護說﹕「真想再像這樣多走一段啊…」  
「…好。」便想要再次背起一護。  
「不用了…」他卻在此時阻止了要再把他搬往背上的葛力姆喬，轉而看著對方，問﹕「什麼時候走？」  
「…………………下星期。」  
「你…………」還會……  
葛力姆喬卻率先將一護重新摟入懷中，「我去三個月，無論如何一定先回來。」  
「…………如果不再回來了，也要想辦法告訴我。」  
「不會。」

一護淺淺一笑；他知道葛力姆喬既然現在說了，便算數。然而即使他這次回來了，卻不保證之後不會再走。  
不論怎樣他可能都將不能再一直陪伴自己。

沒關係……是我說了的，只要你快樂就好。

「有什麼先等我回來再說，知不知道。」

「嗯…。」  
之後又會怎麼呢？可能他們仍然需要面對同一樣的問題，但現在一護只知道，他不能再讓葛力姆喬覺得如此痛苦。

TBC

修文發文的動力相當低下，然而文章也步入尾聲階段……捨不得。仍希望大家會浮水說說想法。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

「你妹啊……都來罵我了。」  
「呃？」  
鬆開懷抱後，葛力姆喬牽著一護在公園裡繞圈圈，「她沒告訴你？」  
「………你覺得夏莉會讓我知道？」  
「也真的。」葛力姆喬低聲笑，然後又鄭重的說﹕「……早些天那一日，對不起。你後來一直在等老子回電吧。」結果這聲聲抱歉還是得輪流說。  
「…………………」  
看一護不答，他便繼續說﹕「老子我……真的太讓你失望，是不是？」  
「……………遇到你我很開心。」一護被牽著的那隻手下意識更緊地回握著葛力姆喬。  
老伯也跟他說過同一句話……然而除了愧歉以外自己卻是無法給予任何回應。葛力姆喬啞然了一瞬；…這真是世界上最深的一種無力感啊。…

「小鬼，你心裡有什麼想法…要說出來讓我知道。」  
「即使是你不想聽到的？」  
「……沒有什麼是老子我不想聽到的。」  
理想化是這樣沒錯，……像我也想要知道你的每一個心情細節，可是有些時候有些事，太直白地說了出來了便變成了制約………而這些話，便是說不得的。於是一護只是暗暗苦澀一笑。

「……你過去工作，一切都沒問題嗎？」  
「沒事，能溝通，老外的禮儀也沒那麼多吧，分分鐘更合我的意。」  
一護心裡一痛，裝沒事的說﹕「你………書難道唸得不錯？那你為什麼那麼會打架？」雖然是隨便一抓的一個問題，但也是他好久以來的疑問了。  
「兩者有衝突嗎？」葛力姆喬久違地嗤笑，「老子我從小到大打架的次數多到記不清，你都得甘拜下風。」  
想想，一護稍許恍然，「…一直全勝？」  
「…怎麼可能。」  
「…難怪連包紮都那麼擅長了……」他終於真心地笑；懸案揭了盅，就如此簡單。他喜歡他也是如此簡單，就只是想在一起只是想看到他笑他開心，就只是想像現在這樣一直牽著手，在一個無人的空間裡繞圈圈直到永遠，聊著令彼此都愉快的無聊瑣事，然後一起歡笑，無憂無慮。

「是……你兇神惡煞的肯定到哪裡都無緣無故招惹一堆人……」  
「死小鬼，論招惹別人的能力……你不也差不多？」  
「我看上去比你好一點。」  
葛力姆喬大咧咧地從丹田裡擠出一下笑聲，一護看著他，有點滿足。

他們便這樣在公園裡不顧時間地遊盪到不知道多少點鐘，然後葛力姆喬送一護回家，在門口深深地擁抱。  
「不要再不接老子電話了知道沒？」  
「…嗯。」  
「回來叫你出來你得出來。」  
「為什麼不出來…現在我也沒有不來啊。」  
「老子…會多心。」  
「……那是我呢。」輕輕這樣一說，一護踮起腳在葛力姆喬唇畔留下一吻，葛力姆喬再扣著一護後頸加深這個吻，緊緊的抱住他，才放開，道別。

春天就這樣來臨；四月開學後不久，一護的老爸便在一個病況忽然急轉直下的深夜撒手人寰。  
一護高三的班導並不是越智老師，但越智老師知道一護的背景，早就已經向他新一屆的班導提前報備過他的家事，請對方多加留意；因此雖然一護才剛開學沒多久就已經為了家裡的事而斷續請了好些天假，包括治喪的幾日，可新班導對於此事也還算體諒，喪禮也有跟越智老師兩人一同前往敬禮。

這是一護最為艱難的時期；由於從知曉病況開始周期已長達一年，該流的眼淚也早已獨自在暗裡流個精光，因此當兩個妹妹背向老爸仍然溫熱的軀體一人一邊摟緊自己的腰哭成一團時，他也能夠頂著乾涸得無感的眼睛輕撫她們細小的背部作為安慰。  
此後幾天很快他就要打起精神辦喪；他們家沒什麼親戚，前來黑崎家弔唁的主要都是老爸的舊朋友、鄰居街坊以及一直以來在他們家醫院掛過診的病人。老爸人緣好，這樣來來去去，前後到來的人數倒也不冷清。  
可即使人來人往這麼多人，一護還是無法抵抗心底的孤獨和恐懼。他以為自己心理上的質素應該已經夠強、心理上的準備也亦是同樣萬全，可這段時間他還是曾經在半夜驚醒，也有點厭食復發的跡象。  
幸好這些因恐懼而催生的病徵最後都全部靠著他的個人意志將其打壓了下去；一護不斷告誡自己﹕我是不可以倒下去的——在這個時候。  
他必須足夠勇敢堅強，因為不論生活中面對怎麼的變化和考驗，一護都一直是秉持著這樣的原則成長起來。

這個時期葛力姆喬遠在美國，在事情發生的十天八天裡一護正好與他沒有通訊，便也沒有機會向對方交待。反而最後是靠著老伯特意撥的好幾通長途電話加上沒人接聽時所附的留言，才告訴了他這件事。  
葛力姆喬到了美國之後忙碌的程度竟然與他在日本的時候不相上下。邀他請往的大廚對他竭盡全力地挽留，每天的例行事務便是抓牢他研究菜譜，此外又不斷將他介紹予酒店的各個股東認識，連接待餐廳客人時都帶著他，又帶他頻頻外出赴宴見了很多身居各職的不同界別人仕，同時又拉住他到處遊覽吃喝，試圖讓他盡快熟悉美國的環境，所做一切其實都不過為了增加葛力姆喬留下來發展的興致。

葛力姆喬不習慣應酬，但既然決定了過來作新的嘗試，那再不習慣他都會努力去適應，即使像他這種性子，無論如何再怎樣去配合都還是比不上那些天生就對結交新人以及與人交流有濃厚興趣，或是手腕經過無數後天訓練而對交際如魚得水的人們，……可他絕對不會迴避，因而浪費自己了的機遇和才能。這也是他決定放開一護前來異國，所向自己許下的約定。

可當他從老伯口中知道消息的時候，一護老爸的喪禮已經剛好完結。  
他打電話給一護，按照約定一護前來接聽，聲音滿滿都是疲憊，讓葛力姆喬於心不忍。但葛力姆喬知道他萬不能夠在此時退縮，讓一護有機會拒絕他的關心和問候。他跟他說話，盡量表現如常﹕「小鬼…還好吧？」  
「………………有點失眠。」  
「………還有呢？」  
「……………………」  
葛力姆喬嘆氣，「吃得下飯嗎？」  
「…………盡量吃。」  
「老子回來時別讓我看見你還是那麼瘦。」這個時候葛力姆喬真的都要惱恨起自己來，怎麼都說不出來什麼好話呢？大概因為從來沒有經驗，當下便是讓他正正規規地去安慰一下，都總顯得生硬。  
「……小鬼，照顧自己。」  
「……你也是。」

這通電話他們聊得不久，一護的聲音亦不甚熱絡，但葛力姆喬不知道的是掛線之後一護只是輕緩地靠住牆沿蹲了下來，靜靜地哭得不成一個樣子。  
同樣地一護也並不知曉遠於彼方，一句句對不起不在你的身邊也千次萬次地正重撃著葛力姆喬的心臟。

最痛苦難熬的時光過去後已是春末夏初，櫻花都已經落盡，以往一家四口帶著便當盒和茶壺出來賞櫻的日子已經不能再實現，可遊子還是提議由他們一起帶著老爸的骨灰罈外出再進行一次這樣的活動，一護和夏莉自然都沒有反對。  
賞櫻必須準備吃食，而他們已經好久沒有在家裡親自製作便當，後來三人聚在廚房合力完成了這件事。  
一護不自覺又陷進回憶…葛力姆喬便曾經在這裡給他們做飯。這樣的事不管會不會再有，都不能只留戀過往了；他不能不向前走，也不能再顯露自己的軟弱，絆住對方前進的腳步。

已經高三的一護首要應該考慮的便是到底升讀大學與否；明年一月便是高考，他必須盡早作出選擇。由於家裡只剩他們三個，以後人生的每一個重要抉擇一護都認為應該以三人為一個單位協商後決定，於是是否參加高考這件事他便打算跟夏莉遊子開宗明義地先作商量。

日本大學學費不菲，私立大學一護是絕對不考慮了，公立的他能夠考得上，可學費雜費加起來也得差不多一百萬円一年。  
其時他老爸猝然病倒昏迷，過後轉醒時即使再虛弱，第一時間也都是召一護過去向他交待清楚後事；他們母親死後的人壽保險金他一分都沒花過，全部存起來了作為他三兄妹往後的教育金。  
他們家的房產是爺爺那一輩留下來的，房齡挺長了即使修繕過，每年要交的房產稅也不算太高，能夠負擔。然而雖然沒有貸款，但一家子一直亦不是富裕人家，只因他老爸開個小醫院但診金只收很低，大多時候對有經濟困難的病人更是無償診治，因此也就是收支平衡夠他們小家庭吃用開支罷了。  
老爸的醫療費由健康保險覆蓋了七成，但他們也必須自行填補餘下費用。如今一護更願意把家裡所有資產都留給兩個妹妹。他對妹妹們說即使他升讀大學後也一定會半工讀湊學費，這個高三他也會一直打工。而另一個選擇便是放棄高考，高中畢竟後他就直接出來工作。一護也並不擔心什麼，他思想敏捷，體力好也有毅力，從不認為會因為自己太年輕就無法在萬變的社會中找到一席之地。  
他也一直認為義務教育的學識已大致足夠他應付人生的下半場，若是想學習進修，縱使工作了靠著他個人的努力擠出時間心思，仍然是隨時可以繼續的。

這種事情如若得須評估事後會獲得的價值以及途中需要的付出，遊子實在是不太擅長的，總是以一護意願為優先；夏莉卻搖搖頭說﹕「一護哥，你頭腦聰明能讀書也有興趣，一定是要讀下去的。」她與一護對望。一護看著這個妹妹，認為她有足夠的判斷能力，妹妹們的每個意見他都會參考，於是點點頭﹕「好，那我就考大學。」

遊子看這首場家庭會議進行得頗為順利，便鬆了一口氣，說是晚上要做可樂餅慶祝慶祝。  
「葛力姆喬先生什麼時候會回來呢？我還想讓他再教我做菜……」  
不說猶自可，這一說又戳中了一護的痛處，只是他已經能不動聲色。夏莉自然看出從聽到遊子這句話後一護情緒上那瞬間的變化，但仍只能默然看著一護淡淡微笑對遊子說可樂餅很好啊有點期待呢，然後再望著他回去二樓的房間，又一次的把自己關了起來。

三個月已經過去，葛力姆喬卻仍然沒有回來。夏莉並不知道一護跟他兩人之間的約定，但看一護自從喪事過去重新強打起精神後，也不見得有比從前輕鬆快樂了一點，身上反而總隱隱散發著不易使人看出來的一份焦躁，她便大概猜到了似乎又是發生了什麼事。

「小鬼，我…………要晚一點才能回來。」  
「為什麼，你不是說三個月一定回來？」一護也難以想像自己竟然完全按捺不住；他原本以為聽到對方親口證明的時候，他能夠連為什麼都不問便只是表示理解，可現實卻是一出口就是質問………自己這種追逼的口吻，他本人也有點被嚇到，可話既然說了，卻已經收不回來。

葛力姆喬按住一邊的額髮並盡量壓抑住心頭上那不知該如何跟對方解釋的煩惱，向一護坦白﹕「有一場連續舉行半個月的跨州美食展覽，這邊的人想我留下來參加。…」  
「…………會一場之後，再接著一場嗎。」  
「…說什麼。」  
一護的語氣已經變得很平靜，「…我知道了。」  
「一回來就找你。」  
「沒事。……好好幹。」

他還是希望葛力姆喬得到別人認同、能獲得成功的……這是他們的共識。一護只能在掛上電話後不斷這樣勸戒自己——他不能再催逼葛力姆喬，如果這些都是老早就預感到的會發生的事。

直至暑假開始，一護都沒有等到葛力姆喬回來。他不想花錢上補習班，很多時都是自行在家複習。他也找到了新的打工，上學讀書陪伴妹妹之外的時間便都是留給工作。  
夏莉曾讓他不需要這樣自我催趕，有時她看一護似乎是有點刻意增加排班把自己搞累，好等回家後就可以直接攤倒床上睡去……就總覺得這種行為的真正意圖絕不只為了賺取大學入學金，相對上不過是想通過把所有時間都榨取乾淨這一招，讓人不能真正放鬆、讓一切能允許雜念入侵思緒的那些多餘場合都能先被摒除掉。

即使這樣，暑假開始後一護仍是特意排出了一天空閒前去舊店探望老伯。  
帶著遊子做的糕點，一護在熟悉的道上走著。……要去的地方一個更熟悉更渴望見到的人已然不在，不論現實還是精神層面上他都總覺得一切已猶如隔世。

一護已經提前聯絡了老伯，因此這天老伯一定在家。他進店時老伯果然已泡了兩杯茶在等他，茶都還在冒著煙，顯然是算好時間才剛泡好的。一護微笑一下放下糕點，像以前一樣坐進桌子裡與老伯對坐著喝茶閒聊。是的一切理應沒什麼不同，儘速吧檯那邊少了一個人在窸窣作業的聲音…周圍顯得還是太安靜，可這是他必須要面對的事實。

老伯許是識趣，葛力姆喬既然沒有回來，他也不再在一護面前主動提起，二人談話之間竟沒有一件事是關於葛力姆喬的，就像這號人物已然不存在於他們生活之中一般。

沒多久忽然有電話打來，老伯接聽後，對一護說是老朋友找他外出喝茶下棋，一護便連忙說茶杯我來收拾，您請先去吧，於是老伯便留下了備用鑰匙先行出門。  
一護把茶杯拿去水池清洗，這才認真回頭看了一眼如今店面的周遭……一切仍然沒變。  
進屋以後他其實都不再敢四處細望，是做了好大的心理建設他才能由頭面對以往的。  
道理上理應誰都經歷過變遷，重要的是誰人仍然陪伴著自己…………一護也知道或許並不是他已經失去，然而他最希望對方能夠一直陪自己走下去，不論以後得面對怎樣的環境變化的那個人，卻可能永遠也不會再回到他的身邊像以前一樣只要想見他時就可以見著了，即使仍然多麼喜歡又如何？…一切皆不能回頭。想到這一護那握緊著茶杯的手便一陣顫抖，最終他只能無力地把杯子放回原處。

他原本已打算回家，既然屋內已無人，他更不應該願意在此多留個一秒鐘，偏偏腳像生根了一般不想現在就離開，是為什麼，這裡又還有什麼可供他去看？  
能再去的地方只有一處。一護踏往二樓……這個地方他已經好久沒來。打開房間的門，裡面除了原來就擺在那邊的櫃子之外，一張床竟然還在。  
聽葛力姆喬說這床是他決定搬過來時唯一從舊家帶來的傢俱。他既然離開，為什麼不把它也帶走？許是嫌麻煩，又或是已經不再需要……  
其他物品都已收拾得乾乾淨淨；一護環顧這個從無精緻過卻已經重新被空置的房間，無法克制心裡的酸澀……明明已經沒有再進來過那麼久了，一旦目睹舊物怎麼還是那麼傷感………而這樣的傷感又要到什麼時候？

他掩上門走到床邊，床上鋪了一張防塵用的白布。…然而即使這樣保存著，這床也不知道哪一天會有人再去使用了啊…  
掀開白布，床上只有一塊墊褥。一年前的夏天他們在這之上做愛、相擁而眠。  
一護閉上眼，回憶流水一樣但他很快便制止了像這樣的回想；在家裡一個人的時候他經常就要面對這樣的時刻，直到現在他仍然渴望自己可以盡快適應當回憶湧至時以最快速度加以遏止的這個過程。之前他常常把自己關在房裡，現在日程表通通被他刻意排滿，進出房間只為著睡覺，終於不用再被逼留在捏滿了一手的多餘時間裡去感受痛苦了。 

本能地思念，卻又難以承受停留在思念裡的那份痛苦。  
我之所願你不能實現…我的期待你不能回應，於是便覺得自己無法再面對你。  
如果你回來……我希望你不會再說要走。

老伯入夜後返家，發現門根本還沒鎖，進屋以後看到他交給一護的鑰匙都還原封不動地擱在桌上。  
他走至二樓葛力姆喬的房間，果然從虛掩的門外瞄到一護正蜷縮在沒鋪床單的墊子上面睡得深深沉沉，老伯便走回自己房間打算要多拿一張薄被子過來，或許連同那把葛力姆喬還給他的舊風扇。他又想，一護總歸沒有胖回去，看上去人仍然懨懨弱弱的，如此夏夜，也實在難以確定究竟是讓他吹吹風好，還是保險一點熱著更穩妥。  
仍在考慮，樓下的電話忽然就響了，老伯快步下樓去接，以為是夏莉或遊子打電話來找人，這一聽卻…  
「是我，回來了。」  
「哎、你……………」老伯愣了一下，馬上反應過來﹕「快回來﹗小兄弟來了呢﹗」

TBC

天呀這章也修好久…幾乎每句都要修，很多句子的意思都表達不清。我寫的時候到底在幹嘛？？


	20. Chapter 20

20.

葛力姆喬下飛機回到日本這天正是暑假剛開始之後；他整整晚了兩個多月才回的日本，與一護分開已就這樣接近半年。  
分離的日子愈長，他原本在離開前所建立起的沉穩心態就愈動搖；或許由他知道一護的老爸去世而他竟然不在日本…不在他的身邊時，他就已經在重新害怕。

最大的問題始終在於其實他知道一護此刻最需要的是什麼，卻無法給予，連約定回來的承諾也打破了；正是被一護說中，一場美食展之後又有另一件新的工作，並不是別人真的逼迫他，而是他自己想要嘗試，是他想要留下來。

一護和工作，到底哪個更重要？這等於是要讓他選擇個人還是一護重要。  
如果個人與一護，一定是一護更重要，可他卻不能拋卻了個人再選擇一護，他由始至終先是他自己。  
而這一切難道又不是藉口？既然看重一護，他老早就應該拋下一切回來，又或者他自始就不應該在之前那種時刻離開——在明知對方最需要自己的時候。  
葛力姆喬開始覺得連他自己也無法說服自己，不論鋪出多少個理由，其中矛盾都是一重疊一重。

他離開數月，鐵齋替他安排的公寓是對方的餐廳合夥人的旗下物業，連有沒有租約他都不知道，搬去的時候裡頭已經一切俱全，只道人來了帶上衣服就可以入住，租金也不用交。  
他曾對鐵齋說過那房子可以不用替他留著；那個時候即使他對一護說會回來，但其實已經知道有極大的可能這些在日本現有的東西都已經用不著了。鐵齋只是說沒事，自己人的地方，愛留用多久便多久。  
葛力姆喬下機後回到這所公寓，差點連鑰匙都不記得放到哪裡，在手提行李中翻找了好一會才將之找了出來，順利開門。  
開燈，習慣性地先洗手，果然水電供應似乎一切如常。刻意留神，桌椅上連顆灰塵也沒有……他猜到大概是鐵齋還定期召了人上門替他打理。  
他不知道自己還會在這裡留多久，可是這一次鐵齋的安排的確是方便了他。而對於對方各種的體貼，他無言感謝。  
只是再過一兩天，他也始終是得正式跟鐵齋道明………這地方看來是真的要歸還予他了。

他理應第一通電話就要先找一護，但猶豫良久卻只是撥通了舊店的號碼。  
老伯的一句話瞬間就讓他如夢初醒；葛力姆喬扔下話筒便穿鞋衝出門口，手按上門把，才發現原來鑰匙都被他插在門鎖上還未拔走，然後他便整個人只帶了一枚鑰匙就奔跑在夜路上。  
鐵齋予他的公寓自然離鐵齋的店不遠，離鐵齋店不遠便等於離老伯的店也不遠，葛力姆喬用跑的就能去到，可畢竟還是有點距離因此他也跑得滿身大汗。  
在路上奔跑時他完全不知道自己在幹什麼，感覺像是愚蠢地尋找著失蹤的以往，又像是能通過每一個貼到地上再提起的步履，讓混亂的頭腦一點點地復甦後又再度變得清晰。

他跑至店面，老伯已經開著門在等他。  
葛力姆喬正因為身體急煞停下而粗喘著氣，老伯示意他小聲，交待﹕「在樓上你房間裡……正在睡覺。」

葛力姆喬放輕腳步踩往樓梯…到了二樓，又是輕手輕腳地推門進去。  
……果真就看到熟悉不過的身影正背對自己屈曲於床上。他靠近床沿，只直覺床上的人像是倦極了，正彎著身側躺著仍是睡得死死，一點沒有察覺他的接近。

即使生理上氣息都未平復，葛力姆喬的心理卻已經完全平靜下來。他放輕動作坐,至床沿，手輕撫往一護的臉，以拇指摩娑那因消瘦而更形突出的顴骨。

他可以立刻叫醒一護，或是就這樣俯身便摟緊他，此時卻只是不願驚動。  
就這樣撫摸著對方的髮鬢和臉頰，一護終於漸漸轉醒。  
他眨了眨迷茫的眼睛，好長時間了才回過神來：明明是一個只能在夢裡才能看得清楚的人物，此刻透過從窗戶溜進來的微光描繪，面前的人卻是那樣的立體又真實。慢慢淚水便泛滿了眼眶，再眨一下，它們便輕輕的滑落。

在一護試著撐起來的同時葛力姆喬已一把將他擁住。  
「小鬼…」  
一護仍然不敢置信，可聞在鼻間的氣息和包圍著自己的真切體溫都驗證了一切，這並不是騙人…。一護隨後也緊緊的回抱住來人的背，落下的淚盡數被吸收進對方的衣料裡。

不要再走了……………

待兩人都冷靜點了，便一同坐在床沿手臂貼手臂地說話。  
「什麼時候回來的？」  
「…剛剛。到家了就打電話過來…老頭說你在。」  
一護打量他，「跑來的？」  
「死小鬼明知故問。」葛力姆喬輕輕揪了揪一護頭後的碎髮，再改為撫摸。又拉拉T恤的衣領煽出一點風，說﹕「跑得老子我一身汗。」

老伯則是掐準了一個時機前來敲門；其實門也沒關，這樣也正便利於他才知道什麼時候該來打擾，「你們兩個，今天要不就在這睡下吧？」又對葛力姆喬笑說﹕「我餓，你也好久沒露一手，得治治我肚子。」  
「哈？冰箱都有什麼。」葛力姆喬站起來伸個懶腰，在哪裡睡他完全沒所謂，看到了一護，這覺甚至不睡了也沒問題。但這兒什麼都沒有，現在他渾身黏黏搭搭的，最起碼得回去公寓沖沖身，換個衣服。

「小鬼，我先回去換件衣服吧，你要來嗎？」  
「你…現在想回去？」  
「…………得換衣啊。」  
「………」一時沒回，一護只偏開頭，瞬間有點沉默，後又再說﹕「………不…」

葛力姆喬對他的反應甚感疑惑，卻只消想了想，又像忽然想明白了什麼，起碼他能感知到一護此刻的不樂意，口風便馬上一轉﹕「…那就湊合。」又走到門口打算下樓去，「是要吃東西吧老頭，先讓老子看看有什麼能煮。」

一護看葛力姆喬也沒提要回去了，猶豫一下，便起來跟在他的身後也下樓去。葛力姆喬到了樓下往吧檯後打開了冰箱，嘖一聲朝老伯喊話﹕「跟老子想的一樣什麼都沒有讓我煮西北風？」  
他瞥了眼剛走完最後一級樓梯的一護，說﹕「小鬼，老子去超級市場，你去不去？」  
一護的眼神這才改變了，從本是有點黯淡的狀態回復至能在其中看見點點閃動的光芒，他不肯定的回道﹕「…去超市？」  
「啊。沒有食材。」葛力姆喬裝不著意地偏開了頭，一護緩過來後卻終於點點頭，「那我先打電話回家。」

趁著一護撥電話的時間，葛力姆喬便彎下身來把以前包好了都收進櫃裡的炊具刀具都先取出幾件，同時留意著一護；撥通了電話的一護正在用葛力姆喬已經覺得很久違了的柔和表情，語氣鬆弛地朝話筒彼方的妹妹絮絮交待著這邊的事。葛力姆喬暗中放下了心，而一直在旁觀察的老伯也會心一笑。

他們來到超市閒逛；以前他們從來沒有過這項活動，即使超市一護經常會與妹妹們一同前來，身邊的人只消換成了葛力姆喬，感覺便立馬有別以往，充滿了新鮮感。  
葛力姆喬從排列整齊的手推車隊伍中抽出了一部便哄著一護往前走，兩人的步伐像小孩一樣輕快。  
他們繞過生鮮食品區挑了魚、肉，又跑到蔬果區拿菜，再又躍至了牛奶區、飲料區、零食區……幾乎把在場所有的冷凍櫃和乾貨架子都巡逛了一遍。

他們雖然只推一部車子，但挑揀食物這件事也完全可以分開進行，可兩人就像是不願分開多一秒鐘，去到哪裡都靠在一起絕不遠離彼此超步幾步，尤其一護，多是貼在葛力姆喬身邊行動。葛力姆喬明白他，縱然不知道一護本人有沒有留意得到自己的這種表現。

堆著滿滿一車東西到了收銀台，葛力姆喬這才記得摸摸身後的褲袋…錢包在，「幸好。」他瞄瞄一護，「不然靠你小子恐怕還是得先走人了。」  
一護面露不滿，「什麼意思呢…」當然明白葛力姆喬正是指他身上經常空空，說不準沙都刮不出一顆來的事，忍不住就想反駁﹕「你………」卻又像自己都嫌說服力不足，只能心裡不服氣。  
嘴上說著調侃的話，葛力姆喬在旁卻暗地裡輕輕搖頭；自己剛才差點鞋都不想穿，公寓的門板都幾乎忘關就跑了出來，後來回店裡與一護重聚，他心中的震盪其實也是直至現在也未全消，不過順著之後連串狀況將之掩藏得夠好罷了。……轉而瞧了瞧眼下緊貼在自己身邊的一護正因為洩氣而斜視一旁，雙目卻仍然閃爍明亮。葛力姆喬心想﹕只要能看見你……

在超市逛了一通斬獲不少；葛力姆喬拎住兩大包東西，一護則是手抱一大瓶橘子汁，兩人悠悠然地踱回店去。  
回去後葛力姆喬把東西扔進吧檯後就開始洗手作業；抽油煙機的運作聲和煤氣爐的火光都是很久沒聽到見到的了，最令人懷念始終是葛力姆喬菜刀下那整齊俐落的切物音。  
以前也好現在也好，每當葛力姆喬煮食，一護都很少要求擠到他身邊打下手，其一原因是葛力姆喬動作快知曉流程，一護不想妨礙他，除此以外比起站在同一處但各幹各事，其實他畢竟還是更喜歡在稍微一點距離之外，靜靜地留意對方做事時的神情動態。  
此時的一護便正是也不刻意多說什麼話，只是坐在客座的椅子裡側頭看著葛力姆喬，一面等待。

加上老伯，他們三個人著實不常一起用飯。對於目前久違的情景，心中那湧動的感嘆無論如何一護都覺得難以制止。  
葛力姆喬手腳快，沒一會菜就一盤盤的起了擺滿一桌。老伯如舊給予他們很多私人空間，都是直至聞到菜餚的香味，才徐徐地走往樓下。  
一護倒出三杯果汁，葛力姆喬還是煲了飯，唸叨﹕「老子下飛機之後一顆米都沒進過肚子呢。」  
這頓飯氣氛很悠閒，一護不禁心生懷戀……他也故意不去想那麼多，因此那相對輕鬆的表情裡也多了點無慮的笑容，葛力姆喬的心也稍許安下，感到有些安慰。

當晚葛力姆喬也真的再沒有回去公寓；他在超市順便買了條毛巾供自己和一護使用，飯後收拾好了就往浴室隨便擦一擦洗了洗，穿回褲子後赤著胳膊便回去房間。  
葛力姆喬去沖身，一護幫忙洗碗後便先回房裡去張羅。葛力姆喬上樓去那時一護就已經把老伯給他們的一張花紋老舊的床單給鋪好了，還有兩個小枕頭。老伯與他亡妻向來都是睡的摺疊床鋪，所以枕頭都是日式小小的那種。

葛力姆喬推門進去時一護便正跪在墊褥上整理著床單，走至他身後的葛力姆喬單手圈住了一護的腰，便隨即和他一起往後倒在床上。  
被嚇到的一護哇的一聲…………然後兩人就靜默地依偎。

老伯一刻前還是把舊風扇給拿過來了；旋轉著的扇葉此刻正為夜裡的房間帶來風的流動。

葛力姆喬收緊了一下圈在一護腰間的手臂，說﹕「你小鬼怎麼還是沒有胖起來？」  
「…不知道啊。」  
「有吃飯？」  
「不吃飯我已經死翹翹了啦…」又說﹕「變成胖子，你會喜歡？」  
「…………要把你變成胖子是有點難度…」  
「你一介神廚竟然說這種話…」  
葛力姆喬笑了兩聲，一護只覺得這種近在耳畔的起伏感已經好久沒有切身感受得到。

「小鬼…剛才為什麼不想去我家？」  
一護略為沉默後半撐起身體，說﹕「……那裡是你家嗎？」  
葛力姆喬這時才細想，「……………對我來說沒有家不家的，住的地方罷了。」  
「……那這裡呢？」  
閉上了眼，片刻過後葛力姆喬說﹕「曾經是。」

一護背向他看往窗戶；他從前以為只要有葛力姆喬的地方，他都能去。但不知自何時…或者就是從剛才起，有關於改變了他和葛力姆喬原來生活現狀與環境的所有事物，一護對其都開始有了抵觸之情。比方鐵齋的店，明明第一次葛力姆喬帶他去的時候對於那個場所他就只有好奇，沒有別的不適感，可卻在之後漸漸就覺得那裡已經不是一個他想要再踏足的地方。

我在那裡，找不到他……找不到我想留住的他。

甚至包括這家店，他都也是得說服自己心裡面的一切都已經事過境遷了，才能提起勇氣過來…。

可葛力姆喬分明仍然是葛力姆喬，…為什麼自己要抗拒著接觸所有有關他現況的新的一切？

葛力姆喬回來的這幾個小時，他一句都沒有問起他在那邊過得好不好，都做了什麼事嘗試了些什麼新工作認識了哪些新人物……   
…一再迴避。這樣都已經不是他所認識的自己了………一護痛苦地合上眼睛。 

葛力姆喬從後把一護拉回了自己身邊再倒回床上，手臂墊在一護的頸後並用掌心蓋住一護的眼睛，說﹕「小鬼又在胡思亂想。」   
「…才不是呢。」一護就這樣讓自己眼前的世界變得完全黑暗好一陣子，才把葛力姆喬的手扒了下來擱在自己鎖骨上，觸感暖暖地，可視覺上看上去卻像葛力姆喬只要手再往上移一點，使力一握就能掐住一護的脖子。………那樣的話，會死掉，……到時候他要不要反抗？   
也許對方真的形容得對…是在胡思亂想了。一護默然。 

大概因為不久前才睡過，他現在睡意還不濃………不知道葛力姆喬是不是已經累了？坐飛機應該挺累的吧。一護也沒去確定這一點，忽然窸窸窣窣地便又爬了起來。   
葛力姆喬還真的差點就要睡著，一護一動，他便睜開了眼睛，說﹕「又怎麼了小鬼。」 

「那個……」這情境何其相似令他窘迫，「………你…會不會需要……就是……………………」   
葛力姆喬也用力一下撐起來，不可思議地看著一護，「你小鬼怎麼每次都來撩我。」 

「放屁﹗我不是那個意思…」   
「你還否認，」葛力姆喬不改眼裡的訝異，「在你眼裡老子我就只是想著這種事情？」   
「…當然不是﹗」   
「還是說你覺得老子跟你在一起就為了這個？」   
「說了不是﹗」連音量也一時無法控制；一護抓住床單，久違地臉上都是血色。他們還沒關燈，所以葛力姆喬看得清清楚楚。 

「我………」其實理由來來去去都是那些。   
他們…已經分開好幾個月了，平時的溝通也很不足夠；葛力姆喬…如果有需要的時候，他是怎麼解決的？   
他並不在他身邊，也不常能理想地時刻考慮到對方的心情………有時候他也覺得自己若即若離，儘管他並不是存心想要這樣…，可事後一護又會為自己這樣的做法而歉疚。   
長久了，到底葛力姆喬會不會已經厭煩了他……甚至不再需要他？ 

TBC

因為爆字數總有種怎麼修都未見盡頭的感覺，之後修好了也由於字數原因而考慮很久看看得怎樣拆章…所以現在的版本是拆後版^_^


	21. Chapter 21

21.

「我…我…」我也從來不曾主動去向誰要求做這種事的啊﹗  
葛力姆喬盯視一護半晌，忽然說﹕「你想的話現在當然。但我手邊什麼都沒有，就算你再痛我都會做下去，可以？」

如果在一護旁邊的不是小枕頭而是個大枕頭的話他一定直接就會給扔過去……可惜現在的他只能磨牙到痛，卻不知該怎麼回答。

然而葛力姆喬卻突然傾前就把一護摟了回來，二人又再度倒回床上；「老子回答你不需要。你小鬼再引我我就真的不管不顧了。為什麼你總是突如其來就要考驗老子的意志？」  
「……對不起。」一護終於說。他也突然覺得自己有點傻。

現在這樣就好……希望他在身邊，彼此依靠著，心血來潮時可以擁抱，想要親他時可以隨便就親下去……

再過了一會，一護總算睡著了，葛力姆喬這才抽出身體下床去關燈，然後回來再次把一護輕輕抱回懷裡。

他凝望著對方把頭枕在自己胳臂上閉著疲倦的雙眼…呼吸逐漸均勻，便稍稍側過身，在一護的額髮上輕吻。

他想念一護的氣味…在美國的幾個月裡，只要是工作的空隙他都會惦記他。  
有時候他也會想到或許自己以後會有可能再也想不起來懷裡人的味道…或是日後一護已不會再給予自己機會去抱緊。  
…可能並不只是一護怕無法留住他，他也相對抱有同樣的恐懼。

想念對方卻無法守候對方身邊…的確痛苦。可他事多，無論如何他都仍然會為了目標而奮進向前，這種情況之下可以說他並不能用上全副心神來想念遠在彼方的戀人。但一護的生活裡遺漏下來的各種空隙一定會比他多，他認為或者一護所感到的痛，往往都會比自己更多，愈多，便愈深。

而他能怎樣？他能為他做些什麼？以前現實裡他明明能夠，卻並沒有做到。那麼現在即使他已盡力回到對方的面前來了，又可以怎樣…？  
是不是就只會令對方愈來愈痛苦。…要是最後他終是什麼都不能給予。  
…也許我不該回來。可縱然這樣，我也還是想要再見你一面…………

他把一護額邊的髮輕撩往後，再將手停留在對方消瘦的面頰上，拇指輕撫他的眼角。  
梗在喉間的苦澀終是無從嚥下，就這樣當一護睡下後好長一段時間裡，他都仍然只能默默地一直凝視。

隔天還是葛力姆喬比一護更先醒來；他自然記得一護曾經失眠，因此現在看著在自己懷裡睡得安穩的一護，也便如同往常不打算騷擾，把他從懷抱裡退出來安放好後，便先自行走到樓下。

這個時間老伯自然已經起床，葛力姆喬一出房間便碰巧老伯也從自己房裡走了出來，兩人前後一起下樓。葛力姆喬問﹕「吃東西沒？」  
「就是等你給我煮啊，不然我早就外出了呢。」  
葛力姆喬笑了一下，「真會打如意算盤。」  
「難得你回來嘛…」到了樓下，老伯看著葛力姆喬走進吧檯裡側做準備，忽然開口﹕「這幾天你先搬回來住吧。」  
「呃？」葛力姆喬定住，「怎麼…」  
「也是為你們好。小兄弟會高興吧。」  
「……」稍為細思，也許的確如同老伯所說。反正仍然留在日本的這些天他也會收拾妥當一切再把公寓退還給鐵齋；對方的店的交接工作其實早在他這次去美國之前已經做妥，店裡已經沒有他的事，除了過去打聲招呼以外，他已經沒有事需要忙了。

他是為了一護才回來，是沒錯。

「知道了。」便打開冰箱取食材。

一護這一覺睡得極好，明明連枕頭都是將將就就，可醒來的時候竟然已經午前了。他睜眼時發現葛力姆喬正在整理一些行李，地上散落著幾件東西。一護呆呆地望著，葛力姆喬看他醒了並且這種懵然的模樣，便先開聲解釋﹕「沒什麼，回來住幾天。」  
「那麼那邊………」  
「交待一下就好。」

早上葛力姆喬和老伯吃好了早飯後就已經出門回去公寓收拾；他身外物一向不多，回去一次已經把必要行李收拾好一袋子過來，要讓他形容，真的是隨身刀具隨時都比衣服還多一兩件，而且還更重要。

一護總好像還不是很理解的樣子，片刻後表情才漸漸明朗起來。葛力姆喬留意著，認為老伯說得是對的，他對他說﹕「等會我去一下鐵齋先生那邊，你等我？」  
「………」一護搖搖頭說﹕「我先回家，下午有打工。」  
「到什麼時候？」  
「傍晚…之後回家吃飯，晚上還有另一份打工…」一護想想也覺得不妥，怎麼這下有點像是拿了塊石頭砸自己的腳似的……  
葛力姆喬已經走近床邊坐到他身邊，說﹕「你看著把排班減少一點，陪你去玩。」  
「……」原本盯著自己兩手的一護這時抬起頭來瞧向葛力姆喬，眼裡有一顆顆的光粒恰到好處地折射著。  
「……可以？」  
「當然。……說定。」葛力姆喬偏過了頭；他本來想，自己面對一護時人生裡應該已經不會再允許說出這種字眼。許是沒有機會和資格…但更準確說其實是時機場合身份…都已不再適宜。  
可居然，還會再一次。  
「……嗯，好。」沒有看透對方此刻的心理活動，一護只是點點頭，微笑。而一護的表情……葛力姆喬卻不敢再多看，心裡只一陣痛楚。

葛力姆喬回來後的這段時光對於過去一年裡經歷過很多鬱鬱不歡時刻的一護，可以說是近來最開心的一段日子。  
打工方面為了臨時更改這個月裡本來已經定好的排班，一護向上司和受影響的同事都先是萬分誠懇地致歉。  
這種會麻煩別人的做法要是平日裡他是絕對不會亂來的，可這一次，這份任性他卻表現得毫無猶豫。

排班問題解決後葛力姆喬便依約時常陪伴一護，兩人一起去了很多地方；逛玩具展覽，對每件產品都好奇得不得了；看棒球賽，戴著棒球帽一起為同一隊伍歡呼；去溜冰場，兩人自學了一下便放開手腳去滑，結果心血來潮一不留神就完成了一個雙人花滑的經典動作，成了全場焦點。

這些有不少都是以前葛力姆喬也鮮少做的事。他與一護都沒探討過其實彼此之間有什麼興趣愛好是重合的，甚至於話題，但兩人只要在一起總是很容易一天就過去了。  
電影他們又看過幾場，為過劇情爭論可又會有意見相同的時候。一護總是說我不能相信你在這個觀點上是與我一致，讓葛力姆喬都不知道該哭還是該笑。  
連圖書館他們也去了；一護在看書，葛力姆喬在看雜誌，到一護看雜誌，葛力姆喬又在看書。圖書館肅靜不能聊天，他們便就只低調地在沙發上依靠著彼此，閱讀著各自的書刊，半天也就這樣便過去。

去遊樂園的一次，是葛力姆喬提出讓一護把夏莉遊子都帶來的。  
在這之前雖然回來日本了，但葛力姆喬一直都沒再進去過黑崎家，即使是送一護回去的時候。  
正是符合老伯所言，不說自己，他搬回去對一護而言的確有好的影響；雖然排班減少了絕大部份，可有些不方便再做改動的日子一護還是得去打工，那幾天葛力姆喬都一次不落地會準時去接一護下班，然後有時是一起回店裡，有時候則是送對方回家，只是每夜分別之前他都一定會跟一護談好明天什麼時候見、地點在哪裡。  
許是心情開朗了，這期間一護也不再抵觸到店裡去了，如若是他去往店面找葛力姆喬，都總是會高高興興地出現在對方的面前。

葛力姆喬回來了遊子也很開心，他一人加上一護三兄妹在遊樂場會合了後，遊子立即便上前拉著葛力姆喬的手臂說歡迎您回來，請再教我做菜。相比遊子的熱情，夏莉總是顯得沒有那麼熱絡，葛力姆喬也並不在意。他知道為了兄長，對於自己，夏莉多少還是潛藏心病，這一天卻還是同意一道前來，他心裡面還是有點感謝這個小妞的。

掐準了早上遊樂園開放的時間，他們一行人從早到晚便在園裡玩了足足一整天；機動遊戲全都坐了一遍，又去看了精彩的動物戲場和魔術表演，甚至跑進了精品店，各自抱一個巨大的絨毛娃娃，請店員用遊子帶去的相機幫他們拍了一張大合照。

這張留影後來被一護夾進了有他亡母照片，和連他老爸在的一家五口全家幅的相冊中，一同收藏了起來。此外還零碎有些當天的其他照片，其中也有他們兩人的合照，全都一併這樣處理。然而此後這本相冊卻再也沒有被誰打開過。

黃昏時候葛力姆喬支開了一護跟遊子去買冰淇淋，留下夏莉略顯生疏地與他各自坐在一張長椅的兩邊。  
是的，葛力姆喬特意讓一護帶她們出來，並尋找一個跟夏莉獨處的機會。  
他以前就曾對一護說過你這個妹妹很難搞，可是有她在，葛力姆喬也比較放心了。

「對不起。」  
「…………為了什麼？」  
葛力姆喬看著橙色的天空，夏莉則盯著地上的石磚。  
「因為我不能令妳哥開心。」不能回應他的期盼，成全他的願望…。  
「……………您決定要走了？」  
「更早之前就決定好，只是不放心妳哥…。」  
「您不為了他留下來？」  
「……」這小丫頭的問題總那麼直搗核心，令他無從回答。他望著前方淡淡苦笑。  
「請妳照顧他。」  
「不用您說。」  
夏莉從長椅下來，放眼看向遠處，一護與遊子已正捧著冰淇淋在回來的路上。

「您會後悔嗎？」  
……會嗎？  
如果一護就此不再見他…………如果他就此失去一護，他會後悔嗎？  
葛力姆喬的喉心像被扯緊了一般，無法回答。

這段日子期間一天外出散步，一護與葛力姆喬聊天，一護問他﹕「那個時候你為什麼會學廚？」  
「……」葛力姆喬卻只是先說﹕「小鬼你也會做飯吧。」  
「…算是，以前媽媽病了，夏莉遊子又還小……總得由我來代替吧。」嚴格來說其實他全家人都會做飯，沒多久後遊子一學會握菜刀就在烹飪的路上學習得不亦樂乎，由她一個就幾乎全天候包辦了一家人的三餐連點心宵夜，…他確認過遊子是應付得來的又樂在其中，便才漸漸退居下手位置。

「老子的爹媽在我很小的時候就分手，之後他們租了一個屋子讓我待裡面，吃喝都靠老子自己搞定，他倆偶然才會過來看我一眼………直到十幾歲能完全獨立後，我便一直都是自己跑生活。…  
「大部份人會做菜都不過因為生活所需。老子我從小就一個人過，更不能不去學。…這樣一學…就十年了。」  
葛力姆喬回憶著。這也是第一次一護從葛力姆喬口中知道了關於他成長的以往，沉默地聆聽過後，他並沒有特意去看對方說出這番話後的神情，只是緊了緊兩人那交握在一起的手，跟對方繼續在林蔭之下一步步地慢慢向前。

他們後來仍去了不少地方，在一起聊了很多的話，可一護始終一句都沒有主動提起過葛力姆喬的去留問題，而葛力姆喬也一直沒對一護攤牌。  
儘管他們話題偶然也會像這次般難免涉足葛力姆喬的職業範疇，但兩人都像是有共識一般，總是會默契而巧妙地迴避深入討論。

鐵齋那邊葛力姆喬已交待清楚，公寓也已歸還，他在日本再沒有什麼事物遺留，除了一護。

他跟一護之後仍做了一兩次愛，一護終於比較適應，可葛力姆喬卻並沒有爭取次數更多的溫存；每每他抱住一護，便只是愈感覺傷感愈感覺捨不得……。  
面對把身體和心靈都都無條件交予他全敞開給他看，全心信任著他的一護………難以抑止內心罪疚感的葛力姆喬，往往都只能靠著一個擁抱來緩和自己的情緒。

月光透進室內，看著一護瘦削光裸的背部線條，葛力姆喬忽然說﹕「小鬼，你上次不是問我為什麼會當廚師。」  
「嗯。」一護轉過身來。  
葛力姆喬瞧著木板天花，開始說﹕「每個人的口味都不一樣…沒有統一的標準。」

就算一道在美食大賽裡得到第一名的菜式，在某些人眼裡可能都不如心血來潮得激盪時一碗最對他胃口的辣湯，炎夏裡一盤最可以消他暑的涼冰、心情低落時一份最可以令他感到無憂的甜點；只要那個人不喜青瓜，那麼一道用青瓜做主要食材的菜餚便不論再美味，可能也永遠不能成為這人心目中的第一；一碗胡椒味再重的湯麵，只要那個人的口味正是這樣，那它便是最好的。  
像一個人再好，你不是最喜歡，就沒辦法選擇他。

「…我想把這條線拿捏得最平衡，………………我想無限接近，那個標準。」

一護靜靜看著葛力姆喬，半晌，坐了起來，「……你為什麼要忽然說起這個。」  
「小鬼，我……」  
「我知道，你不用說。」

言語如此尖銳的一護，葛力姆喬總算再次得見，可卻並不是好兆頭。  
而一護也更是不願看到這樣的自己再次出現；縱是這樣，他背向葛力姆喬坐了一會後，終於還是走下了床，撿起衣服穿好，逕直往樓下走去。

直至一護在梯間把鞋穿好了，葛力姆喬才深深嘆了一口氣，也套上衣褲追了下去，「喂小鬼……」  
一護已經打開門鎖走出了店面。

他一直跟在一護身後，一護的步伐卻愈來愈快，葛力姆喬拿他沒法，只能開口﹕「小鬼你等一下…﹗你去哪？？」

「……我…走走。」說罷一護的腳步更快了。  
可葛力姆喬腿長，要追住他的尾也不難，他一邊說﹕「三更半夜的你走什麼走？？」

一護完全不理會，最後更直接就跑了起來。他股間其實仍然有點麻痺，可跑起來就渾然忘了這種感覺，只是一心想擺脫身後人的追趕。

「我靠…」葛力姆喬罵咧著急起直追；一護跑得有多快，他便加速多少，終於好不容易一把抓著一護的肩膀，正想把他扳過來，一護卻已經借力半轉一手擋開了他。

兩人竟然就在無人的大街上脫軌地過起招來；手被一護格開了，葛力姆喬自然馬上用上另一隻手，一護反應很快，也擋掉了，葛力姆喬自然又再反手，就這樣擋擋格格的，拳腳無眼，拖得幾招難免帶上了力，而且力道還愈來愈重。

葛力姆喬也不知自己算不算來氣了，只知道一護是真的用上了勁，而且每個動作都含有怒意。  
雖然怕真的打到他，但要抓住一護，他自然得使上更大的力量，就這樣便演變成了眼下類似打架的場景。

媽的怎麼回事，會這樣才上完床了就在大路上打起來的情侶角色他還真是第一次親身上演…

死小鬼…我怎麼能輸﹗葛力姆喬一個擒拿終於把一護兩邊手腕都分別抓好了，一下將他按往牆上去。

「你等一下﹗」  
「……」一護怒視著他。  
「小鬼你聽我說…」  
「說什麼？﹗﹗」

這一吼，卻讓葛力姆喬愣在當場，是的，還有什麼要說，還可以說什麼？  
他還可以對一護說什麼？

…這一次他回來，原也是沒有想好自己還能夠跟一護說什麼。

他放開了一護，一護也終於沒再逃走，他們看著彼此。

然後葛力姆喬伸出雙臂將一護摟進懷裡；他閉上眼，…即使這是最後一次。

「原諒我…」  
「永不…」

葛力姆喬收緊力道鎖緊了懷裡的一護，像要把人永遠鎖在心裡。一護回摟住他，揪緊了他肩胛骨上的衣料。

「別再…讓我看到你了…………」

艱難地說出這句話，一護在葛力姆喬的肩上留下了幾滴化開的淚珠，便掙開了對方的懷抱，再無回首地離開了現場。

TBC

嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚好傷心﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗


	22. Chapter 22

22.

葛力姆喬再次離開日本去往美國之後三年事業發展得很成功，完完全全的平步青雲。  
不只美國，同時為了各種公司機構、有關美食的活動和展覽甚至私人的邀約，他總是穿梭於不同國家。名聲在外，回傳到日本的資訊都帶了點傳奇色彩。  
「外國年輕日裔神廚技藝超群既帥且酷……好長的標題啊，不能乾脆點嗎？」啓吾拿著雜誌看，版面上的字幾乎都要貼到他的臉去了，旁邊的水色嗆他﹕「譬如？你示範一下。」話說這都什麼雜誌，正統美食刊物的標題會這麼浮誇嗎？介紹個廚師都得扯上樣貌……水色瞄瞄啓吾，也不指望這傢伙會看什麼有營養的讀物……再瞥一眼那本都像黏在對方頭上的雜誌，隨即一臉果不其然的輕藐表情。不過話說連這種八卦周刊都特意以專題介紹，那就代表葛力姆喬真的已經是個名人了吧…。  
「好過份啊水色~~~~明知我國文夠差的…………」他放慢腳步，想了想，「如果是一護應該就可以設計出一個又簡潔又醒目的標題吧，他國文好…」  
水色聽了，輕嘆一口氣﹕「這事你可千萬不要當成閒聊跟一護提起啊。」  
「哎哎為什麼~~？？」  
沒好氣，「都說了葛力姆喬先生走了，一護不開心。」  
「……可是…這都是為了葛力姆喬先生有更好的發展啊。一護不是明白也贊成的嗎？」  
「人心複雜…」

或者該說浮沉於戀愛中的心，就是這樣的跌跌宕宕、反反覆覆，當事人也解釋不清其中每種矛盾心理。  
葛力姆喬無比珍視一護卻還是選擇遠走；一護最初即使不願意但畢竟仍像是認同也支持葛力姆喬往外闖，終於卻還是受不了因分離而生的思念和煎熬，而寧願正式與對方分開……  
這些事也許不是臨到了當事人頭上並一步步地在其身上發展下去時，都是不能體會箇中的每個掙扎的。也許每一秒你的想法都在轉變，都在動搖，甚至會脫離了正軌、人從此鑽牛角尖。……水色想，為了不讓最純粹的愛戀之心和對這段關係的珍惜之情消失，萬不得已分開，或許真的就是最後的選擇。

作為見證著一護情緒起伏的朋友們，看出了一護的落寞後，啓吾雖然慒懂但自從經過水色的刻意點明，他也總算是對一護跟葛力姆喬的感情略知一二。可他口沒遮攔的性格難改，水色總怕他橫衝直撞，每當啓吾說話他便都要格外留神，一發現有什麼不對勁就得立馬勒住那縛在對方脖頸上的韁繩，防他栽到懸崖下面去——他可不是怕這傢伙跌死，而是擔心萬一真的說錯了什麼話，會觸碰到那一枚在一護身上仍然傷著痛著的逆鱗罷了。

啓吾不是讀書的材料，雖然高考勉強參加了，可成績確不亮眼，便不考慮重考，畢業後自動自覺就投身社會，再目前為止倒還過得還不錯。  
水色家裡付得起錢，他便進了一所私立大學，開始時仍然漫不經心地滋滋潤潤過著在女人堆裡被照顧的日子，然而最近也開始想要計劃一下人生了。  
畢竟一護好像已經定下了想當翻譯或是文化出版業編輯的目標。雖然肯定沒細想過便出口，但也難怪啓吾就算是誤打誤撞的一句，講的也是或許由一護來擔當編者會很適合之類的話，他們…還是了解一護的。

水色也跟一護談過。

「你們大可不必這樣………」  
即使葛力姆喬在外發展，也還是能抽空回來日本…︰他們仍然可以在一起。  
平常聯絡可以用書信用電話…方式多的是。世上何其多人因各種的際遇只能跟親友戀人遙遠分隔，被逼忍受思念…………他們不是沒得選擇。

「……是我，太軟弱…………」一護看著自己談到這個話題時那發軟的雙手，就連一個拳頭都無法握緊。

「沒有遇到他之前我從不認為我是這樣的一個人，遇到他之後我也覺得我可以為了他的幸福而放開他…」

但我竟然不知道面對他時自己心底每一刻鐘都盡顯著軟弱；…不願承受片刻的分離，不願把傷痛再揭予除他以外的任何一個誰看，不能接受參與不了他的生活，不能忍受不可以跟他看到同一片的風景。

「太可怕了………」這樣的自我，讓一護害怕且無助。

他想要當他的靠背給予支持，他想成為只要當對方痛苦，他就立馬能張開一張網庇護對方的一個港灣——這是美麗的夢想，可卻通通都是屁話。

羈留對方只會令彼此的世界都變得狹隘，可他不在意，即使一輩子就這樣了他也覺得這才是他最想要的東西。

然而他想這樣，可對方呢？他願意留在原地，但葛力姆喬需要的是飛翔。  
他一輩子從來沒有對誰自私過，面對他，唯一一次想要自私……最終卻還是做不到，…這是幸事。  
他為揭露了內心的真相而自我嫌惡，也感到驚惶。…他不能接受一個，這樣的自己。

「遇到他後…我才發現自己竟然如此軟弱。……如果跟他繼續一起，我根本無法擺脫所有這一切可怖的念頭，我會一直這麼醜陋……」  
喜歡對方到失去自我的一個自己…………

在為慾望所蠶食的私心面前，自己是有多不堪………也許葛力姆喬看不透，他卻早已跟自己的內在會面，這一份自私在心深處曝露得赤裸，而他則將之看得清清楚楚。

欲望原型畢露；——哪裡也別去，陪著我就好。可他能不去戰勝自我，卻不能不成全對方，就算彼此之間始終不能美麗作結，留下瘡疤，可他用逼的都得逼自己做到底。

對這一切，水色都覺得自己無法給出有用的意見，甚至連安慰都抖不出幾句，因為所有片面而蒼白的語言都是沒有辦法真正幫助到一護的。…他從來沒有過像一護這樣的經驗，儘管他與許多異性來往，其中不是沒有特別中意的，卻始終沒有為了對方而將一顆心都傾了下去。  
他只知道一護的痛苦是真實的；如果像他說的，與對方在一起情況只會惡化不會變好，那麼即使分開會很痛苦難過，一護也是不得不跟葛力姆喬分開，不去給自己一個復原的機會…

而投考了本地公立大學的一護，其實也差一點就要離開這個自己從小居住並在此長大的城市，為了這件事，他們三兄妹還攤過牌。

暑假期間一護的心情就像是原本還在淤塞的水道被暫時稍許疏導過一般變得暢快，明顯好轉不少，但這份心情之中他所隱隱懷揣著的焦慮，仍然為夏莉收進了眼皮底下。  
眼看著兄長總算稍微回升了一點的體重在葛力姆喬走後的夏末再次急劇下降，然後人消瘦到一個地步後…則總算是停下來了，期間夏莉的心情也都跟隨著反來覆了個去，一個秋冬下來……感覺連她都憔悴了不少。

後來她在一護房間的紙簍裡碰巧發現了被對方扔掉的外地大學的資料冊子，當下心思一動，即晚便召開一場家庭會議。  
面對自己兄長，夏莉單刀直入﹕「是不是不搬離這裡，一護哥你就會忘不了他？」  
「……我沒想過走。」  
「一護哥回答我。」

一旁的遊子惶恐得不敢出聲。夏莉則繼續逼視著一護，等他回應。  
「我真的沒打算走。」一護只是疲憊地說；兩個妹妹都未成年，他是絕對不會離開的。  
他的確有看過那方面的資料也動過夏莉所說的念頭，……可是他絕對不會這樣做。

「…你走吧，一護哥。」  
「夏莉…」遊子驚惶；仍然維持著毋庸他人置疑的語氣，夏莉說下去﹕「我和遊子兩個會照顧自己。一護哥不用擔心，……你走吧。」  
「說什麼……」  
「難道不是嗎？﹗」  
兩手撐在桌面，夏莉的眼淚掉落下來，再次把遊子驚到，差點也要跟著一起哭了；「你留在這裡只會不斷想起他……你想繼續折磨自己？我們怎麼能夠看著你這樣…」

遊子也終於哭了，而夏莉的淚水仍在睜瞪著的眼睛中不停墜落。  
看著妹妹們這個樣子，一護的心中瞬即充滿內疚；因為自己，連累到至親的人也不開心。這段日子裡他完全無力逞強，連想在人前演一下戲都做不到，只能自我禁閉於一個封閉的世界；他忽略了傷心不是他一個人的事，而是三個人的事，因為他們是三口之家，無論發生什麼事都會在一起，而且一直都會在一起。

一護紅著眼眶從座位中出來，走到了夏莉與遊子的中間，將兩人都一併擁進了懷裡，「我有妳們兩個就夠了………………………真的。」

與一護分開的那天晚上，葛力姆喬回到房間裡從半夜坐到了天明。  
在日本的所有事宜既已處理乾淨，只留下了一段結束的感情，要是實在過於傷感，立馬訂一張單程機票說走就走也不是不可以。

可他並不想這樣撇脫…他不願意。這裡有著屬於他跟一護的許多回憶，他是可以走，但內心總是不捨。  
後來他想，其實他與一護認識的時間並不長，真正走在一起的日子也很短暫，………要是他們只是因為寂寞而在一起，反而還好，彼此間就不需要承諾。甚至於要是他們沒有真正喜歡上對方…那只要把話說清楚了，就好，分開就分開。

但他兩人偏偏太合得來。

要是沒有認定……沒有讓對方曾經信以為真，把期望放在自己這樣一個人身上以為他可以一直陪伴他……

那麼一護現在就不會那麼痛苦。

可能這也是遺憾。  
但發生了………始終是太好。沒有遇到一護的話，他今天的離開確是將毫無猶豫，……但他並不希望從不曾與他相遇。

此後兩天，葛力姆喬大多時候都只把自己留在房裡沉思。他的內心在激烈掙扎…………到底要不要去找回一護，懇求他體諒原宥？

認識時日短，可合得來，建立了感情，發生了一切，連帶傷痛也都深及心深處，……要不然一護為何走得那樣決絕？所以為了回應對方，他原是也不應該再有任何拖泥帶水的舉動………他不能再傷到一護。

老伯看著也不打擾他，讓他自個兒冷靜；可見他們最終如此收場，又忍不住好幾次地嘆息。  
「真的不再去找小兄弟了嗎？」他問。  
「…一次次分合，對他而言太痛苦。我沒法給他承諾。」也許他可以逼迫自己去承受，因為他是一個成年人，他能夠。嘴裡的糖果就算變苦了他都可以隱忍含著不吐，心裡就算再痛…他都可以為了自己而繼續走下去，…可他怎麼忍心要一護也這樣？

葛力姆喬低頭﹕「我不懂得處理…我太失敗。」  
「………」老伯沉默許久，又是長嘆，「如果你覺得已經盡力………那麼留下遺憾，也是沒有辦法的事。」  
「………老頭曾經有過遺憾嗎？」語帶苦澀。  
「………遺憾我老伴不能陪我走完一輩子吧。」

這句話深深震撼葛力姆喬，令他不自覺地抬頭，目中盡皆震盪過後殘留的餘光。  
道理誰不懂？人一生很短，就算明日會分開都不可以讓今天遺憾；葛力姆喬啞然失聲。

再過兩天，他便正式離開日本，期間始終沒有再去找過一護。  
原諒、和好、一切如常，所有所有都只是夢中的景象而已。

臨別以前鐵齋找過葛力姆喬一次，請他吃飯，正式餞別。  
對葛力姆喬終是決定離開，他從未真正覺得氣惱。其實他倆志向類近，要是年輕個二十年身處一樣的環境，有一樣的機會擺在面前，他也會做出同樣的選擇。  
雖然的確曾經感到失望，可鐵齋也很快想通。正如一護所說，鳥又怎能被鎖住？你得讓牠飛。所以他不氣也不怨，終還是希望葛力姆喬能在外頭有好的發展。

約的地方自然仍是自家店面，畢竟要說食材與食品的質素，這一帶沒有哪一家餐館是能與他們相比的了。  
一桌菜都由鐵齋親自下廚；餐館營運至今，他早已從第一線退下只管行政方向，順便仍作為生招牌為店面宣傳，接受國內外電視台與各地雜誌訪問無數，平日忙裡忙乎，旁騖不少，要讓他主理一整桌的菜式，真的除非是跟隨他多年的老顧客才能得此待遇了。可他賞識也疼惜葛力姆喬，從不吝嗇給予他的一切，這也是葛力姆喬多年來對他始終敬重的原因。

葛力姆喬也知道難得，縱然胃口差，還是一直低頭默默吃菜。他心情苦悶，受邀後卻仍然強打起精神應約。不熟悉他的人只從神色判斷，大多只以為他性子比較冷淡，可他與一護之間的矛盾鐵齋多少知情，看葛力姆喬如此模樣便都大抵掌握狀況，關於一護的事，席間便是一句都沒有多問。

鐵齋留意著；明明馬上就要出國，葛力姆喬臉上卻半點興奮之情也無，明白的人是一看都能懂得，便也體諒對方那長時間的沉默。

這天晚上礙於葛力姆喬始終無法太故作投入，一席飯下來他們最終也沒有聊到太多事情，不算盡興。可鐵齋也不介意，反而慶幸自己有把葛力姆喬叫出來確認他的心情狀況。

他把葛力姆喬送出門口，葛力姆喬只轉身正面朝他鄭重地鞠了一躬，道﹕「……謝謝您。」

這句話意指了各種事，由於語氣隆重，鐵齋一聽也能了然，雙眼略略一睜後只是放鬆了面部的肌肉微微一笑。他安撫性地拍了拍葛力姆喬的背，讓他抬頭，對他說﹕「…………盡情飛吧。」

瞬間葛力姆喬的眼裡便升起熱意；他這一生鮮少被觸動至此，一年間無論是從一護身上還是老伯身上都經歷過幾次這樣的感動，可都不至使他有落淚的衝動；然而現今處境卻為他人生之中最難受的時刻，…………誰又能明白他，體諒他的痛苦？  
鐵齋如此一句，縱不能使他從決定離開的愧歉裡釋懷，讓他自承受分離的酸苦中解脫，卻也已為他添了不少安慰。

最後，鐵齋只說﹕「我這老人家的話…你會願意再聽一句的吧？」

他看著葛力姆喬的眼睛，「過幾年我退休了，回來吧。不為我，是為了你自己。」

為一個仍然在等你的人……………  
那個人，你是不能辜負；負他，即等同負你自己。  
你又怎麼忍心？我又怎麼忍心？

葛力姆喬默然不語，末了只是嗯的一聲，再朝鐵齋多鞠一躬，便邁步往夜路的一頭去了，身影如此孑然孤單。

注視著葛力姆喬遠去，鐵齋卻終只能長嘆。

分離後開初的日子總是難熬；儘管情緒依然低落，葛力姆喬仍盡量演得像個沒事人一樣去做好每日的工作，一絲不苟地過完在美國的每一日天。  
如此催逼自己適應，期間他亦不敢想像彼方一護的心情是否跟自己一樣…還是比他更傷心數十倍。

葛力姆喬一直是個獨立的人，生活中即使面對任何問題，他都從不曾依賴過誰。

可當有一日他感到被一護所依靠，竟然也從沒有過一絲的猶豫和抗拒；他原是應該陪著他給他承諾，卻做不到。最終他選擇了經營好自己的人生，為了前方在等待著自己的一切事物。

但那一切裡都沒有一護的參與……如果這個人將從此不存在於未來他有機會去接觸的任何事物裡面……………這樣真的好嗎？是他所求嗎？  
就算不是，他如何可以不抱遺憾。魚與熊掌，如果都想盡收，是貪心，也是強天之所難。

與一護相遇以來，有一個問題他從來沒有問過自己，那就是到底他有多喜歡一護，他從來沒有去衡量過。如果他不需要一護，那跟他結束，縱然愧疚他其實也不一定得面對現下這種重捶他的傷感。是不是他不夠喜歡一護，才會決定走？不，而是正正因為他從不依賴誰，他才決定離開。  
他是習慣了一個人，一護對他而言便像是一份禮物；他願意照顧他，令他開心，而跟他在一起，他也很開心。

但外闖是發自內心他對肯定自我價值的一種需求，這件事不是說他跟一護兩個人在一起就能得以成全的。

因此雖然有顧慮，但他也早就預知自己最後會作出怎樣的選擇…。

就算最終會傷害一護…

他是不可以質疑自己的決定，……他不能否定自己的需求，從而否定自己所一直認定的東西，因為這樣會令他很痛苦。

當然他喜歡一護是真，不想傷害一護也是真的………

也許結論就只能嘆…錯的時間遇到對的人。

竭力抑制心底的焦躁，面對每件新事物的態度便反差式地尤其冷靜以待。對於工作以外的事情一概興致缺缺，這猶似推翻了葛力姆喬前來美國的初衷，可只有他自己知道不是……他需要時間回復。

無論如何他將初心不改；拋下一切，把最喜歡的人也留下來了，隻身到異國闖蕩，…他一定不可以失敗，工作上這是他的專業態度，也是其個人的驕傲。 

他知道自己不可以回去找一護，轉而放棄這裡的一切，因為他同樣無法果斷放下這邊的機會。他只能在人前盡量表現如常，脾氣也進一步的收斂，而與人相處則總保持著距離，理由是他仍得須留給自己冷靜的空間。 

他的確可以盡最大努力裝正常，去聚會、約人，把時間填滿，可他不想在猜測一護也痛苦著的時間裡刻意令自己更忙碌，導致他沒有時間再去回想關於他倆之間的所有事。 

曾經他就是因為太忙而想去見對方一面都不行，現在如果情形容許了，那就多擠出一點光陰來思念他吧，就算他們已然分開。……惦念一個人，不是時刻都可以全心行之的，現在不再有顧慮了，就放縱一些吧。

TBC

臨近結局所以後記開始長起來啦﹗真正結局時還會更長，希望大家體諒…(掩面)  
首先這一章的下半，關於葛力的部份全部都是後加出來的，相當誇張 (而且沒貼完，下章續)，終於湊足了還爆字數，令結局回合成功多拖一章。

在原本的劇情之中這個部份完全不存在。當大家看到結局可能就會明白到底多加這個部份對文章的整體起到什麼作用。這篇文邁向結局時對於葛力的劇情部份也許我是本身就覺得差點了什麼，但又不至於到我得拚命細想去添補的程度。而是次加章理由便是源自於文章的其中一個固定看倌燕燕，她說多虐虐葛力，這句話雖然並不是認真的，卻機緣巧合令我重新審視了加戲給葛力的必要性，因為我知道接下來結局以前心理描寫的部份無論如何都可能是關於一護的會更多一點。  
在留言的幾位親裡為什麼唯獨這一句會觸發到我呢，有可能是因為它比較直接地就讓我知道了讀者的願望，想在劇情中看到些什麼；而在不影響整篇文章的結構之下對作者而言我想都會是很好的參考﹗

葛力在本文中作為一個比較成熟的成年人角色，他的心理描寫似乎一直是不如一護多的，而這一點就有可能令文章整體有所不足。  
所以考慮過後我就嘗試把以前想到過的部份為基礎再揣摩了一下葛力分手後的心情，動手成真；一護傷心是必然的已經不需再多言，可葛力又是怎麼想的？他的情緒波動好像一直以來都不如一護強烈……如果一護的傷心是已知的，那早就決定離開的葛力，當真正面臨分手時心情又會如何，真的能接受得那麼坦然嗎？便循這方向入手，再寫了一寫葛力在美國的一些際遇。  
而也是寫下去後我才覺得自己更了解了葛力的一些心情，能曉得他某些決定和行動背後的意義。

這一點很有趣；要是不寫，我是不會理解葛力怎麼想的，寫下去了才知道他為什麼非得離開，以及對於分手這事原來並不是無所謂的，也很痛苦。因此我很慶幸。作者分配予角色多少戲份，其實會對讀者帶有引導性，戲份不平均可能就會令人觀點出現偏頗 (類似於描述新聞得持平？) 也許就是因為我太側重一護而少去描寫葛力，容易令朋友們偏袒一護也說不定 (雖然這樣也沒什麼不好啦~ 一護真的傷心啊……淚，對不起葛力) 所以作者真的得周到一點持平對待角色，不然影響的也只會是自己文章的質素…

當寫下去後，我知道了原來葛力也同樣痛苦，甚至程度也許不比一護少，罪疚感還很大………這個時候我就為他心痛了……  
之前還一直覺得要是我是一護可能也永遠不會原諒葛力，上帝視角的話則覺得葛力一點沒錯……可寫了後，就再說不出這種話了…葛力也好苦我好心痛嗚嗚嗚﹗結果似乎沒有絕對的對錯啊，一護還是理應原諒不了葛力，葛力也同樣不見得就錯了，這是永遠平行向前的定律…。

任何情況下如果不寫，我就永遠不會跟這些劇情相遇，也不會將之攤於大家的面前。果然交流是很重要的﹗希望各位新舊朋友仍然能像扔大福餅一樣朝我發狠扔感想~ (張口接)


	23. Chapter 23

23.

其他人也許不察覺，或是察覺了也因為不夠熟稔而沒有立場去慰問，可邀請葛力姆喬去往美國的總廚與他走得近，自然能看出葛力姆喬有心事，也有義務去關心。他問他﹕「是不是日本那邊有事情你放不下？」

有一個人…他不想失去可還是失去了。…只要想到他那麼傷心，我就很內疚，我沒有辦法放下心底的這種愧歉感。葛力姆喬坦白回答對方﹕「…我與戀人分開了。」

「為了要過來這邊發展？」  
「是。」  
對方靜了一下，「可這事對你好。……他不了解？」  
「…他了解。」  
「他想你留在日本…？有逼你嗎？」  
「…他是想，卻沒有逼我。」  
「……那他很好。為什麼你們不再商量一下，真的沒有轉圜餘地了嗎？」  
「我不想把我的一套…勉強扣往他身上。」是的…他不能。

仍想當戀人，自己又想往外發展，然後一年都不知道能回去見他幾次，更有可能每次都失約………在對方需要自己的時候，一次次不知跑到哪裡去……還想求對方體恤……這樣的戀人，誰想要？  
正如一護也從來不把自己那套硬塞給他；接受不了，所以分開……很公平。

「你後悔嗎？」  
…又是同樣的問題。  
「我不可以後悔，因為那樣的話，…我就真的徹頭徹尾是個人渣了。」  
「太逞強的話不好啊，承認自己不足，又有何不可？」總廚拍拍他的背，「我一點不想放你走，希望你可以盡快恢復精神﹗…最好的方法是你跟戀人復合吧？要不然如果將來你需要我介紹新人…我手上也有一堆，保證個個迷人哦﹗需要時隨時叫我。」

葛力姆喬淡淡的笑；與人這樣談一談，他的心情總算得到微量的舒緩。  
今天晚上他希望自己可以睡得好一點……只一晚就好，讓他不需沉思到半夜再失眠到天明。只這一晚過後，才再任由他去愧疚，承受應該承受的痛苦吧。

跟鐵齋同樣，總廚在這邊為葛力姆喬安排好了房子，甚至借給他一輛車，說是美國不像日本，沒有車的話來去哪裡都不方便，讓他去考個駕照之後便可以愛去哪就去哪。

新同事都對他好奇，不時就撩他出去喝酒聊天，又說給他介紹女生。葛力姆喬有時也會應邀去一下；來到這裡，一切重頭開始，他一點不怕，但也漸漸明白到自己縱然再專心再努力，做事都不僅僅是做事。

工作多年，反而在這邊葛力姆喬才重新認識到團隊合作的重要性；他知道自己得融入當地文化，跟夥伴們搞好關係，才可以與眾人有更好的合作，然後在工作中擦出更亮的火花，繼而這樣才能把事情做得更完美，過程之中也能從別人身上學習良多。

即使境況再類似，要是留在日本，那麼在這裡的一切他都不一定能得到充份的體會，………因為環境，是不能複製的。。

總廚為他在酒店安排了崗位，又把他推銷出去同時替他承接外邊工作的委託；葛力姆喬掛單在酒店裡，可只類似半職的形式，其餘時間可以自由外出參與別的工務，對一個廚師來說沒有任何身份能比這更讓同業夢寐以求的了。

各種類型的工作連同應酬，這邊的生活確能用五光十色去形容；出去聯誼喝酒，真的有人帶人來了，不論態度還是不得不作出回應的時候，他的情緒也仍然不熱絡，被追問起就只以自己有戀人為由婉拒。

這些事傳到了總廚耳中，對方也只一臉了然，並沒揭穿；這對葛力姆喬而言似乎就是最好的藉口…總廚知道對方仍然需要自己的空間…。換個說法，又或許在葛力姆喬的心目中，一切都仍然未結束呢？  
只是光從表面去探究，統統都不一定能得到答案而已。

為了讓葛力姆喬恢復心情也好，盡快重新打開心扉也好，更重要是為了對方的前程，總廚仍是得空就帶著葛力姆喬到處交朋結友，又因為在飲食和酒店業打滾多年，高級餐館也好民間小店也好，總廚都認識許多來自不同階層和國藉的廚師，也都一一地帶同葛力姆喬去結識。

機會難得，只要感興趣，葛力姆喬都會順勢要求下場，在別人的地盤裡試手。經歷多次這樣的考察，他學到了很多要是一直留在日本，壓根就沒可能有機會親自接觸到的異國食譜和烹調技巧，為此開了不少眼界。

這種學習的滿足感的確為他排解了不少因分手而生的那些糾纏於心中的苦悶與寂寞；他也一直認為自己過來美國的決定並沒有錯，只是不可能零犧牲而已。  
後來他的工作甚至不時需要跨國去參與；輾轉於各種各樣的場合裡，認識了新的人，習得了新事物，在周遊列國中認識到更多不同種族的飲食文化，見識到各式環境下的烹調習慣和人們的做事作風，…每一次他都會想，這一切一切，用一護來換，到底是否完全值得？無數次，但都沒有答案。

他不想把一護放在天秤的一邊，用他去跟任何東西衡量比較；直到後來只要一想起一護那些受傷的表情，那一晚濕透了自己肩膀的淚痕………他都依然會心痛。

離開日本到美國，三年之間葛力姆喬並不是真的沒有回來過，他接的工作不少也多元，兜兜轉轉難免會回來，他也不會迴避，因為他想念在這片土地上和一護的一切。

答應夜一的酒葛力姆喬仍然定期如約寄回日本，每每他也不清楚夜一什麼時候會去取，只聽電話裡老伯交待她的確來過，只要知道事實如此，那麼這件事他便始終會繼續去做。

這一年因某件工作回來日本，葛力姆喬便直接把酒也託運了回國，再親自拎到老伯店裡去。

「正好黑馬尾小姐不久前來過一次呢，我告訴了她你回來的日子，她有可能會過來見見你哦~」  
「隨她。」兩個酒酲擱到桌上。

環看了一遍四周，所有陳設如舊，默然片刻；老伯正為他倒茶，葛力姆喬問﹕「小鬼……真的沒有再來過嗎？」  
老伯惋惜地搖頭，嘆口氣，「小兄弟定時會打電話過來問候…有時也約我去他家裡吃飯，不過一直以來就算他們在家裡做了點心要給我一份，他都只會叫兩個小妹妹拿過來，他本人…是沒有再來過了。」

看一看葛力姆喬默不作聲的高大背影，半晌老伯說﹕「…你不去找小兄弟嗎？」  
「他不願再見我了。」

…因為自己太傷他的心。葛力姆喬出神了一會，之後總算想著把酒都拎到吧檯後方收好，就在此時門卻被拉開了，夜一嘴巴的孤線因為開朗的笑容而撐得高高的，朝葛力姆喬打著招呼﹕「回來啦好傢伙﹗」  
「……剛好。」就這樣便把一整個重量也不算輕的酒酲直接拋進了夜一的手裡，對方也將之接穩分毫不差，再直往酲上一親，「想死它了。」  
老伯識趣地上樓去，「你們聊聊。」

葛力姆喬與夜一便各自從一個桌子的兩面分別拉出來一把椅子坐了進去，姿勢都是異常隨意。

夜一乾脆連杯子都不去拿，直接拉掉了封條就抓起酲子，把酒直往嘴裡灌。  
葛力姆喬也忍不住一笑搖頭；這行業他工作了這麼多年，在日本他仍然從來沒有見過一個女人能像她用這種方式喝酒。

一連吞下幾口佳釀，夜一滿足地打了個酒嗝，說﹕「你也厲害，別說酲子不破，酒水可以一滴都不灑出來的，到底是怎樣個寄運法才可以這樣？瓶口只用紙條封著啊。」  
「繩頭老子綁得夠緊。」他嗤笑一聲；事實上為了能夠把酒酲原封送抵，他特地去訂造了跟酒酲的高闊完全一致的盒子，甚至這些釀酒用的酲其實都是他從前特意帶去美國的，這次回來他會再帶一批過去，將來如果用完了他又趕不及回來，他也會拜託老伯給他再寄過去。

「你明明是個可靠的傢伙啊……都夠得上好男人了，…為什麼會跟小弟弟搞成這樣？」  
葛力姆喬翹著腳，右邊手肘擱桌上，臉朝另一面並勾起了一個苦笑，夜一見狀也不再追問，只又多喝了幾口酒。

「……妳又怎樣？」  
「哪方面。」  
「跟妳那妞。」  
「正好跟你說，…之後我也會去外國一陣子。」  
「…欸？」  
「我會給你新的地址，以後的酒暫時你都給我寄到那裡去。」夜一咕的吞下酒，擱下酒酲，「我沒有見她很久了，時間已經足夠，我要到更遠的地方去。」  
「…去幹什麼，展開新人生？」  
「你幽默。」夜一繼續喝酒，「也的確可以這樣說；…反正我不能再讓她找得到我。雖然她會很痛苦，可那是必經階段……過了就會好。」  
「……太狠了。」葛力姆喬盯著吧檯的一方，淡淡笑，「可有人千方百計都只是想要在一起。」  
「指你們？」  
「…並沒有。」………反而親自放開手了。  
「後悔了嗎？」

……兩次三番地總是有人問起。  
後悔與否這個問題長久以來他總是不敢細想，世上的兩全其美多是由關係中的其中一方妥協以換來的；他不願放棄外闖的機會，也沒有資格要求一護妥協，那最後兩人的分開自是理所當然。這樣的話要是再繼續談論後不後悔………便是矯情了。  
然而縱使他決意作出了選擇，那因矛盾而生的痛苦在往後的日子裡卻仍然時刻糾纏著他；說不定這一刻他正在工作，這苦會因為忙碌而暫且被擱下，但下一剎那可能它便又會在他腦內那與世隔絕的空間之中出現，絆住他的一切動作。  
…這就是懲罰。  
或許也是答案吧。

葛力姆喬抿唇不語，低了低頭。

「……人如果活得沒有自我一點，說不準也是好事。」  
「…是也許。妳也同感吧。」不願去想是否後悔了…  
「……每一天，」夜一身體向後一仰，「即使我每天都批判自己，每天也都感到愧疚，可是我也明白自己已經不想跟她糾纏下去了…。」她看看葛力姆喬﹕「因為我知道她要的是什麼。小弟弟說得對……是我無法成全她。自己逃走…說為了她好，其實不過是我不想被束縛而已。」  
「…就算以後日子都得一個人過？」  
「……我從來習慣一個人生活。」夜一那苦笑中帶的澀，跟葛力姆喬臉上的如出一轍。  
「就算再也沒有人像她一心向著妳也相信妳？」  
「如果我只為了這樣的目的而迎合她……是背叛了她對我的感情，那就是人渣了。」  
…兩個人連個人感受都如此面熟。葛力姆喬接下去說﹕「現在就不是背叛了？」  
「…是。所以我仍然是人渣。」  
「…………………其實留下來…為了一個對待自己全心全意的人…也值得啊。我們什麼東西？也不是多了不起的人物。」卻有人願意傾誠以待……  
「那你為什麼走？」  
唇微微一動，卻回答不了；「…所以老子跟妳一樣，是個人渣。」  
「………沒有一個決定能保證兩全。」莫說能保障人不傷心，即使唯心論，一個人他想怎樣活就怎樣活，何時想從一個地方離開即馬上就走，但事實上活著…誰又能從無動搖？

「我走了。確定了地址後再找你。」  
「啊。」  
通訊地址夜一從沒主動向葛力姆喬要過，葛力姆喬也從沒向她提及，那她是要怎麼聯繫到他？葛力姆喬也不擔心；從椅子上一骨碌挺立起來，揪著葛力姆喬給她的另一個酲酒，夜一揮了揮手便走了，姿勢瀟灑。兩人也沒說再見，亦不見有半分傷感。

會再見——是無聲的共識，儘管不知道是何年月日。

可跟其他人……又是否能有這樣的保證呢？那是上天都無法回答的。想要見面，大概就得用自己的一雙腿走到對方面前去了。

以前一護總是來找他，而他若果執意想見對方，去往的時候也是從不猶豫。  
現在想見他的心不變，卻不得不躊躇，而無論再怎麼掙扎，去見他的資格都早就已經失去。

夜一剛走，老伯就準時下樓來了，他往吧檯後方倒了一杯水，問﹕「黑馬尾小姐走了？」  
「…你不就知道才下來。」葛力姆喬把椅子推回桌肚裡，「………我想上去看看。」  
老伯說﹕「那裡一直是你房間。」又道約了朋友想出去散個步，隨即朝葛力姆喬扔下一笑，便外出了。

葛力姆喬脫鞋上樓，把房門打開，果然什麼都仍然沒變。

他臨走前將地方如常收拾好，才發現原來自己兩次離開，一護都並沒有任何物品曾留在他的房間裡。

這裡曾經是他的家………

他想起了曾對一護承認過的事實。  
就這樣坐到覆著白布的床墊上，葛力姆喬終於體會到了一護以前的感受；在他以幫忙之名先短暫回歸鐵齋的店的那些天，一護每天都會在沒有自己的這個房屋裡留連。  
如今一護不會再出現在這裡，他亦已經離開不再回來。物是人非的這個空間，於理上可能已不再值得留戀。  
……然而葛力姆喬明白並不是這樣；如今他停留這裡並感到心痛，是因為他仍然喜歡一護。一護不再前來…也是因為他依舊為了他們之間的感情而心痛，對所有相關之事無能為力再去觸碰。  
這房子，這家店，這房間………是連繫他們的場所。他終於徹底明白了為什麼那個時候他回來日本，一護無論如何都不願意隨他過去鐵齋給他的那間公寓房了。

他想和他有一個家，就是在這裡。

…可即使他當時就明白，又能如何。人不能完全無悔於每個可能會令自己後悔的決定。

最終葛力姆喬吸一吸氣離開了房間。白布仍然蓋住床鋪，褥墊承受過重量的痕跡也已經被回彈的力量所消去，這個地方就像從沒有人回來過一樣。

一護大三秋天的某一日，曾經再次在路上碰到過鐵齋，當時他們已經好幾年沒見，一護感覺對方除了頭上的白髮多了幾根之外，人仍然很精神。

「以前說幾年後想退休，結果到現在也必須工作啊。」  
「……鐵齋先生對於由您一手建立起來的店來說，仍然是不可或缺的吧。」  
「這一點我不打算否認，但也不能肯定…誰知道沒有我就一定不行呢。」  
「我只知道工作最理想的境界應該就是能樂在其中吧。鐵齋先生您…對自己的工作仍有熱誠。」  
「…年紀到了，幾年前也是因為希望把自己尚存的熱誠嘗投放在別的領域上，才想方設法找一個接班人……誰知道明天會發生什麼事？必須把握有限的時光。」鐵齋瞄了瞄一護，說﹕「既樂在其中又有熱誠的人，便是指葛力姆喬吧。」

再次聽到這久違的名字，一護的呼吸停了半下，後來只是說﹕「現在對他來說…就是最好的。」  
「…那麼對你呢？」  
「…我能過下去。」也沒說過得好；鐵齋感謝一護在自己跟前的坦白，……又或許是提到這事，無法言不由衷吧。

「誰知道一定就是最好。」鐵齋在滿地落葉的路上與一護一起繼續前行，及至轉角處，他停了下來，一護以為是時候道別了，鐵齋卻對他說﹕「小堂弟你知道嗎，幾年前葛力姆喬臨走，我再問了他一次我決定退休的時候，能不能回來繼承我。」  
「……………」  
「他嗯了一聲，……不知道算是，還是不是…？你覺得呢。」

一護張張嘴，最後還是沒有說話。鐵齋看他如此也只是微微一笑，點一下頭便如同從前與他分道揚鑣朝往街道的另一邊漸漸遠去。  
對方的背影一護看著半晌，後來便也轉身離開。

現在再說這些…又有什麼意義。一次次離別後的打擊他已經沒有勇氣再一次去承受和面對。  
留下來的…也許就只有那止不住的隨時會突然湧至、一旦襲來足夠令他定住手頭上正在做著的任何事情——到了深處去了的思念。  
可不論是思念還是這段曾經的關係，前者是既不能再隨它任意發酵，滋長糾纏，後者亦是無力讓它開花結果，那麼人生裡的這一個階段，或許走到這裡，便已經結束，是再沒有他能夠做的事了。  
他一定要維持著這樣的心情走下去，即使一路下去跌跌撞撞。

我不能把你絆在這裡，更不想你再為我而愧疚。是我…沒法面對沒有你的痛苦，我不想我們繼續下去直到有一天得面臨真正的失去…  
所以我便也不能再擁有。  
就讓我保持現在這樣的心情吧……。再痛苦，也是我一個人的事了。

與大四開學禮同步展開的就職活動，一護算是進行得滿順利。他成績優異，面試時的態度也很沉穩，自己也感覺不需要怎麼擔心。

這天在學校複習到傍晚回到家，一護竟然發現兩個妹妹也不在家裡；夏莉或者是參加社團活動，可這個時間遊子通常都已經在預備晚飯了，那是去哪裡了？……  
正疑惑著，便已經在餐桌上看見了遊子給自己留的字條；卡通便條紙上的字體纖細又小巧，交待了遊子去往朋友家的事。看完了字條一護隨即放心。

桌上還有一個用布巾包裹起來的便當盒，從大小判斷應該是平時遊子用來給朋友送手作點心時使用的盒子……對了她早上說過今天要做餅乾。再看，果然盒下還壓住了另一張字條。  
「請……幫我…送到伯伯那邊…」默唸著上面文字，放下字條後一護便進了廚房，先倒了一杯水。  
喝下一口，一護想﹕…………怎麼回事，幾年間明明已經跟妹妹們約定俗成，不會再由他前往老伯那裡送東西了，怎麼忽然會……………遊子應該也沒可能會疏忽…  
及後又突然想，字條上可並沒指明要他送過去，遊子留言的對象說不定是夏莉呢，只不過剛好他比小妹更先看到這留字罷了……竟然就草木皆兵，一護不免苦笑。  
正多灌了兩口水，就留意到玄關的動靜，隨後果然夏莉便走進了客廳，一護握著水杯從廚房裡走出去，夏莉把書包擱了在腳邊正撿起了字條細看，一抬頭發現了他，便說﹕「一護哥。」  
「啊。」

夏莉自小個性獨立，縱帶稚氣都可一定比同齡小孩來得成熟，而幾年過去小女生人長高了，髮留長了，那亭亭玉立的面貌已然顯出。  
一護繞到桌前說﹕「遊子好像出門了。」  
「…早上怎麼沒聽到她說起。」  
「臨時約的吧。」  
「這盒東西………」夏莉猶豫一下，說﹕「…我等會送過去吧。」  
「…嗯。」

夏莉便不再說話，拿起了書包想要到二樓房間換衣服。一護把杯中的水一飲而盡，忽然說﹕「夏莉，還是我去吧。」  
「………呃？」一隻腳都已經踩上樓梯，聽一護這樣說，夏莉便停了下來。  
仍待在客廳中的一護說下去﹕「…我也好久沒有見老伯，正好探望一下。」  
「………可以過幾天請伯伯過來吃飯啊。」  
「……這東西不能久放吧，無論怎樣今天也得送過去。」  
「我等下可以去。」  
一護便不說話了，片刻後說﹕「也行。」

「一護哥，你是不是想過去看看？」夏莉回到了客應，直視一護。  
「…當我沒說過。等會妳去吧，拜託了。」  
「一護哥，」夏莉叫住了想要藉著將水杯放回原處而迴避往廚房的一護，說﹕「如果你覺得自己已經能夠重新面對了……………便去吧。」

好一陣子的靜默，一護最後才輕輕點頭，「好。」

晚春的氣溫仍是有點乍暖還寒，一護緊了緊外套領子。從以前起他就總不習慣穿得太厚，所以即使冬天氣溫只有幾度，他穿得可能都還跟秋季時差不多。

晚燈已一盞盞地亮起，天空盡頭的深藍色漸漸便像被墨水渲染了去，沿路走著，終於成為絕對的黑色。  
這條路他已經好久沒有再走過…。當時誤打誤撞找著了葛力姆喬的店，總為了想見對方一面而時常過來，再至後來也是為了他…又刻意不再前來。  
數年後的今天再次踏足同一道路，自己內心的震顫其實如舊不改；重新面對什麼的……如果像夏莉說的已經能夠了………其實不過騙人。  
可他或許也真的一直在等待一個契機，為了要再度走在這條路上。他也不能了解理由為何，只可能因為……自己仍然惦記那個人吧。  
避不開思念，卻也無法去直視，如此反覆數年，痛苦萬分。  
所以他寧願再一次推動自己去接觸過去………………也接近過去的那個他。  
縱使有多痛…就算往後彼此不再見面，但有你陪伴過我的以往，你曾帶給我的一切……都是美麗的。

可愈是靠近店的位置，自己的步伐便愈慢………差一點就要回頭了。只不過是送一盒東西都做不到的話，此刻又談什麼再次接近？一護深吸一氣，鼓勁抬起自己那一雙長時間都只是直望著地面的眼睛。

而遠處那外貌依然讓他感到熟悉的建築物，其上窗戶竟隱約滲透出光亮，路面上的暈黃第一時間便勾起他的傷感，再下一刻，漸漸令他四肢變得僵硬的現實感…總算逼迫著他不得不面對眼前的畫面。

一護停在原地半晌才繼續往前走，腳步裡帶著一點恍惚和難以置信。

愈接近店面便愈能看清楚從門板中透出來的…果然是那熟悉的燈光。店舖停業以來，夜裡老伯一般都會待在二樓，店面晚上是不點燈的，即使老伯下樓去喝水也只會順手開啟就在樓梯隔壁的一盞小壁燈。

反而葛力姆喬短暫回來日本並搬回這裡居住的那段日子都會讓小壁燈長開著，對老伯說是﹕「老頭，太黑我怕你摔破膝蓋﹗」………  
他走了，老伯跟一護說那樓下的燈夜晚便自此沒有再開過。

因此一護知道那門裡愈發能辨認清晰、流動著的明晃晃光芒是只會來自於什麼情況下……那就是葛力姆喬仍然在營運著這家店的時候。

停留在門外，保持著幾步的距離，一護呆呆出神，根本不敢走進去。

門裡面就像時光倒流幾年前一般傳來此起彼伏的雜聲人語；一護知道這根本不可能，除非是回到了夢裡。這裡………這家店，已經不可能會再營業了﹗…

突然門開了，走出來一個人。  
一護盯著他，第二次覺得自己遇見了不可能之事，那便是他能再次看到思念對方至苦至痛，卻明白他絕對不可能會再在此時此地出現在自己眼前的一個人，…所一直鍾情卻不能不拚命設法讓他的身影減少出現在自己夢裡，任何時地其身影都總會無聲出現不放過地佔據他整個思緒的………那一個人。

「死小鬼，走個路都這麼慢…」  
「你……你怎麼…………」  
葛力姆喬凝視著他移不開目光，「我回來了。」  
「為什麼…………」  
葛力姆喬眼裡的光流一下閃動，「……老子答應了鐵齋先生回來繼承他，…他沒告訴你嗎？」

是有這樣的事……可是…………  
一護的喉頭微動，可是他完全沒想過會成真。

「…你覺得我已經不會再當這些是一回事了是不是？」

嘴唇顫動幾下，然而一護始終無法作出回應；根本沒辦法去思考任何問題，他仍處在不可令自身置信的驚異之中，連腳步都不能多挪動一下。

「……這裡，只能營業星期一二。…老子我又要過上一天假期都沒有的日子了。…」葛力姆喬輕聲拉上門板，讓熱鬧暫時隔絕在自己和一護的身後。

即使聽到了自己所言，眼前的一護卻沒有任何反應，葛力姆喬於是也不敢輕舉妄動；店裡已經有一些客人正在用餐，可他也都暫且顧不上了。

良久，一護的鞋子終於往後移動一步，他喃喃輕語﹕「不可能…」

「等一下﹗﹗」

葛力姆喬直接便把有可能想要離場的一護摟進了懷中……他只能感覺到被他抱緊的人仍跟幾年前分別的時候一樣………是那麼的瘦，就好像再也沒有健康過。

「和你分開的痛苦…我根本無法一個人面對﹗…老子不能沒了你。」

回復獨立後所得到的東西，根本無法大於失去你的痛苦。

我心裡的疤痕…傷害了你的疤痕、留下了你的疤痕、與你分開的疤痕……根本一一都無法自行復原。

「………………這些話…是我想說的啊﹗」一護的淚水終於奪眶而出，滴落進葛力姆喬的肩裡去，一切似乎就跟兩人分開的那個夜晚一模一樣。

但這樣的事怎麼忍心讓它重演………怎麼忍心…  
不可以再一次了…絕對不可以。  
葛力姆喬痛苦地閉上雙眼。

「你這一次回來如果、如果再走……………」一護哽咽著無法說下去。  
「無法實現的承諾老子也不想再說出口了…」

他緊緊的抱住一護，像已將之深陷進骨髓；又像以前，在這裡二樓的一個小房間裡，他總愈是抱緊對方，就愈捨不得放手。

沒有一件事會完全的值得…除了你之外。

淚眼模糊的一護連吸氣和呼氣都好像要做不到，窒息一般地只能斷續地抽噎。  
像試圖讓靈魂都能貼合在一起不再出現隙縫，不讓會令兩人分開的時間流進去，兩人之間不需再經歷分離…………葛力姆喬使出全身的力量緊抱著一護，緊鎖的眉目裡流淌著喜也有悲，混雜了至深的苦。

這一次我們不能再互相辜負了……一定不能再。

店內透出的朧光輕輕柔柔地在兩人身後留下了一個區域，就像會一直等待他們回頭，只要葛力姆喬跟一護願意，那它便也願意一直作為他倆的居所，成為他們永遠的避風港。…

全文完

(…以下極長後記慎﹗看在結局都字數大放送的份上大夥幫忙把它給看完啦…)

結局我拖了很多天才改完放出，各位真的很不好意思…久候了。為文題標記(完)的時候我心那叫一個激動……手都有點抖。這章不知是否因為結尾了我緊張，當然也由於文裡病句的確仍然多多，來到終章了我自己也想盡善盡美，不想寫錯什麼句子破壞了文章氣氛從而影響大家最終回的觀看感受………所以花的時間特久。  
我覺得任何故事，結局都是很重要的，最好盡量別出差池。

現在終於完文了﹗容我寫一個長一點的感想……這篇文張貼期間每章末尾我都沒有太多寫後記，也是打算有什麼便留在最後再說。

本文最終字數應該足十二萬，而原來完文時的確就只十萬一千多點的字數，即是說光是加筆字數也有兩萬……無論如何，只要夠十萬字了對我來說就是長篇了 (以五萬等於一個中篇的標準來說…) 反正我對於長篇字數的標準就是最少得十萬字，這其實也是書寫之初的目標，但一開始我並不認為自己能夠達到，覺得有六萬字作為中篇，都很OK了。  
而當文章寫到六萬字，那時我又覺得﹕呃，這有點機會哦……但還是先以八萬字為目標吧﹗  
到寫到八萬字了，又有點怕到不了十萬大關 (劇情的量的問題) 到九萬字差不多收尾的階段，又在怕該不會就差這麼一點吧……  
如今總字數已超當時目標，就我個人來說是很值得紀念和鼓舞的事，寫完一個長篇就好像看到了稍微不一樣的風景。

我喜歡葛一很多年了，這兩個是我同人生涯中最喜歡的一個CP，我在這裡再說一遍﹕天作之合﹗﹗天造地設﹗﹗久保雖然您原作後半段追得我有點頭大，不過因為您描寫出了他倆這樣出色的人物、給了他們一段如此精彩的關係……所以我在此祝福您錢賺夠了的人生下半場可以一直過得悠閒自得﹗當然您老人家新作也要卯足勁給我好好畫啊﹗最好能讓一護跟葛力出個場…… (所以說既然有求於人，祝福話好好的說不行嗎？=_=)

葛一因為我喜歡到過了頭，於是以前反而一直下不了手寫他倆的同人(聳肩)，可能是出於捧在手心怕掉了、含在嘴裡怕化了這樣的因素吧 (什麼鬼)   
結果終於事隔N年，竟然現在能夠提筆書寫關於他倆的故事…而且可以堅持寫完不只一個長篇，那樣也許這麼多年的時間裡，自己總多少也算有點長進吧…就算只是很少的一點。

在這篇文之前，任何一個同人圈中我都沒有寫過一個能完結的長篇，以往最長的一篇好像也就四至五萬字數，已經極限，而那篇雖然是以長篇為目標，最後還是棄坑了。——我是一個無法寫長篇的人，很多原因促使我坐不定。我也一度覺得我做不到。

而無法寫長篇這件事其實曾經令我頗為苦惱，對我來說這就好像一個跨不過去的坎，而我不知道這個問題自己該怎麼去克服。

這篇文是我持續這麼多年的同人活動生涯中第一個長篇，所以意義很重大，我自己也很喜歡它。

至於為什麼明明喜歡了葛一這麼多年了，以前寫不了，忽然到了現在又能夠寫啦？我也不知道為什麼，timimg這東西是很難解釋的，無論如何現在自己有能力寫了，雖然客觀上也可能是晚了，但遲來總比沒有好。(而且說實的就算早1X年寫，甚至鮮網仍在，這個CP的同好應該也不會比現在多很多…=_=)

這一篇文其實張貼期間一直沒太多人看，我是知道的。我也可以斷言如果不是早就把這篇文寫好了，只是一篇一篇地修正後再張貼，我是120%無法完文的，因為書寫途中得到的反應一定會令我很動搖；它最終的結果可能只會像不久前這裡張貼的一篇火影卡伊文，寫個幾章就玩不下去了。

同人是很讓人快樂的一個東西，可同時創作有時也是很孤單的一件事，它可能需要不斷得到認同和支持才可以持續下去。但跟卡伊不同的是我對葛一的愛大很多，而且當我咬牙靠著本身的愛去推動自己完文，反而能得以跨越獨樂的孤單……或許這才是適合我的創作方法，但這個方法也可能只適用於葛一，或是適用於現在想要創作葛一同人的我。

但我覺得創作這事很神奇，你可以不去成全別人，但不可以不成全自己。如果文章沒人看沒人支持，或者與讀者的交流都很片面短促而不如自己預期，那麼身為作者是否又可以什麼都不在意地繼續下去？也許開始創作之前，這些問題應該都首先問明自己。

說回本文，長篇有趣的點在於似乎即使身為作者，不寫下去便永遠不會知道之後的故事情會蹦出來一些什麼樣的情節；到底發展會怎樣？角色之間會如何互動，發生些什麼事情？可能全部都是得往下寫了，才會知道的，不寫的話那這一切就會連作者也沒機會知道。

本文中的葛力我自己很喜歡，覺得很理想中的man。上次後記提到，我認為矛盾的是如果我是一護那我可能也永遠都不會原諒葛力，可要從上帝視角去看，又覺得葛力沒有做錯。  
也許戀愛一開始都會以自己為中心展開，但當你真的喜歡對方，考慮到的就不會只有自己了，然而這也可能便是痛苦的根源，因為兩個人畢竟是兩個人，彼此間所有觀點角度甚至於生活需求都會不同，和平時期甜甜蜜蜜的時候還好，一旦受到考驗，可能就會在種種方面衝突起來了。

所以文裡的一護，就算是我也曾經覺得他的內心想法和行為都充滿了矛盾。寫的時候我也曾疑惑﹕為什麼一護會變成這個樣子呢？上一刻明明說了會支持葛力的，下個章節可能就想發葛力的脾氣了 (一護﹕我有嗎？？)  
感情之事，不事到臨頭也許我們都不會發現自己最真實的面貌，每步抉擇為何。…就像文中的一護。

他對葛力的支持無法做到底，即使他一開始時是想要做到。他不是怕葛力不喜歡自己了，而是不能接受分離，對葛力他是有一種依存的心態。  
關於葛力的心情，文裡詮釋過他的態度。而我覺得他最後的犧牲是大於一護的，因為如果說到痛苦，彼此都經受了幾年，這點上是公平的。當然儘管得作出取捨、有所犧牲，末了他仍然有再次選擇的機會，此幸便是大於一切。就像文中所說世事難兩全，想要成全一段感情，一部份的個人犧牲，也許亦是必然。

這篇文章起始階段的主旨正正就是為愛一個人而留下來，只是寫下去時情節跟我預想的不同了而已。現在結局也總算是符合到了我的初衷。

文章完結了，我自己很捨不得﹗幸好好說歹說……這都是自己的文啊﹗﹗  
結局是有點老土……也很輕易就能看出來遊子有推波助瀾幫忙演戲，但其實這戲這一次夏莉也是有演出的份兒就是……

連載期間按照劇情的推進，一些讀者朋友們也一直比較關心到底會否BE；…純粹談這篇文文，我會覺得故事前段我用了那麼多筆墨去刻意描寫他倆之間感情有多親密，那麼如果最後明明兩人都仍然兩情相悅可還是BE，那就會不合邏輯。

對於一護這個角色，其實無論是他個人的角色魅力還是我對他的喜歡，兩者我都覺得是必須當他跟葛力在一起時，才會被發揮到最大﹗像是一受的其他文章，我就算去看都相對不能那麼投入……比如看all一文，我就一定會在其中尋求葛一的蹤影；而即使以人物來說我更喜歡葛力多一點，但同樣地如果是葛力的其他CP文，我興趣也是不大的 (可能比其他一受文都還更低)我也覺得葛力得跟一護在一起，那才是我最喜歡的葛力啊﹗…………所以才說這兩個是天作之合……啊啊啊啊啊﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗(大暴走，有意見的全部給我上前啊啦啊啦啊啦~~~~﹗﹗板凳我準備了跟你坐一晚，你站我坐，爭辯到天明﹗﹗﹗﹗) <<<<<<<<<<<<都大結局了表現一點風範少挑釁了好不好=_=

在這裡想要特別謝謝幾位朋友……

有一段時間，每回文章發出之後都會第一個來看文和留言的千摯親……………嗚嗚嗚謝謝你﹗﹗全賴那時候每次看到你馬上前來支持，於是當我每每為了文章的反應而煩躁時想到最少還有親期待這篇文，便總會為我增添一點信心﹗真的是…大恩不敢忘~~~~﹗﹗真誠目 (<<<不要覺得這句很誇張啊…)

燕燕~~~抱住蹭蹭蹭~~~~~~其實我不很常當眾表白…自己也罷，好像不小心就會令對方也不好意思…////// 可是一定一定要說……燕燕後來至最近的支持…真的是對我很有大很大的幫助~~~ 嗚嗚嗚又抱住蹭蹭蹭了~~~不好意思吃完薯片沒有擦嘴……眼淚+鼻涕也一把一把的……不要甩開我哦……(在地上艱苦泣血爬行中) 謝謝你一直跟我交流很多很多有趣的事，並且一直支持著這篇文章直到完場……真的太謝謝了~﹗﹗(好想拉住一護跟葛力過來蹭你，不過那倆的其中一個不甩我 =_= 我帶上一護一人分飾二角吧=_=)

以及文章連載後期過來支持，特地每章都留下感想的路痴親…﹗……有一陣子一直在陪我討論，我話挺多的你也不嫌煩，都盡量詳細回我，也時常給予鼓勵，好些時候正因為親表達了對文章的期待，我便有了力量堅持修文發出…………嗚嗚真的非常非常的感謝你﹗

還有全部按過讚留過言的親，都很謝謝你們~﹗﹗(鞠躬)

留在此處的這篇文文，日後如有任何新知來臨閱讀，任何時候都請不吝你們的一字半句，跟我打個招呼說說感想，期待我們未來的相遇~~

最終回不知大家感覺如何？恆常尋求你們的感想看法~~ 潛水人員也希望你們浮水了啦~~~❤❤

…………對了會有新文的，求大家繼續支持´ཀ` ………過幾天再見啦﹗啾啾啾啾啾❤~~~~(被迴避)


End file.
